A Second Child?
by Anaconda
Summary: Queen Serenity and King Edymion finally have their firstborn. It isn't Chibi-Usa, instead it is a boy. A question looms around his birth: Why didn't Chibi-Usa ever mention her elder brother? An Ancient Legend comes to life as he disappears...
1. A New Member

__________  
  
Prolouge  
A New Member  
  
Neo Queen Serenity pushed with all her might.   
  
"You're all most there! One more!" Ami instructed.  
  
Serenity weakly nodded her head. Her husband, King Edymion,   
squeezed her hand reasuringly. "Here it comes!" she gasped. Another   
contraction came and she pushed. Suddenly the room was filled with the   
soft cry of a new born baby.  
  
The Queen relaxed. It was over. Ami gently cleaned the babe off.   
She looked up at the couple before announcing, "It's a boy." They were   
surprised but overjoyed as well.  
  
Ami handed the bundle to the Queen who studied the boy's face. He   
looked up at his mother with bright, laughing blue eyes. He resembled   
his father very much with his black hair and his distint face shape.  
  
The door to the room burst open. The others came in. "Well?" Rei   
exclaimed impatiently. "What is it?"  
  
Ami chuckled, "I'm afraid you lost Rei-chan. It's a boy."  
  
Rei held back a curse when she heard Makoto laugh, "Looks like you   
owe me twenty."  
  
Rei muttered, "Knew I shouldn't have made that bet."  
  
"Wow!" Minako exclaimed, leaning over the baby. "What are you   
going to name him?"  
  
Serenity looked up at Edymion before answering, "We dicided a   
while ago that if he was a boy we'd name him Terry."  
  
Minako grinned, "I like it."  
  
Serenity smiled to herself.   
  
Makoto stared at the bundle in the Queen's arms and thought.   
  
Outside the door, looking at the group, Sailor Pluto stood. Her   
eyes narrowed on Terry with a cold look. She silently   
walked away.  
  
----------  
  
The Queen rocked her new born in the nursery. She softly sang him to   
sleep.   
  
"A voice sings out in the forest night,  
Leads my way like a candle light.  
If I can hear it, so can you."  
  
Edymion stood near the door listening to her soft, sweet voice.  
  
"A cry that echoes through the years,  
Clears my mind of it's deepest fears.  
If I can hear it why can't you?  
The owl calls out to me,  
And shows me where to go.  
San Marita. To San Marita.  
Crys call out in the forest night,  
Hush little one it will be all right.  
My white owl is calling you."  
  
Soon the baby was asleep.  
  
The King quietly stepped in. Serenity smiled at him.  
  
"Where did you learn that song?" he asked her. "It's very   
unusual."  
  
His wife smiled, "My mother used to sing me to sleep when I was   
little with the same song."  
  
She recalled the time she asked her mother what the song meant.   
Her mother had answered, "The song itself is a legend. Our people will   
be in a time of great trouble and will need help. They will be rescued   
by a member of our family calling them to safety. Those who don't   
believe will not hear the voice, but those who do will and follow."  
  
She smiled to herself. I wonder who it will be?  
  
----------  
  
Terry ran down the hall laughing. He glanced behind him.  
  
Minako's voice rang in his ears, "Where'd he get off to this   
time?!!"  
  
The young prince ducked into another hall as she came into view.   
She passed by, with Artemis muttering, "How can a tweleve year old (by   
his appearence) be so much trouble?"  
  
When they were gone he stepped out again and ran in the opposite   
direction. He got to the end when suddenly he felt someone grab his   
collar. He glanced behind him and saw Minako. "How'd you-?" he started.  
  
Minako interrupted, "It's a sercret."  
  
She carried him off back to the study where Ami was waiting. She   
looked up from her book. "I see you've deiced to come back, Terry. Now,   
we will continue our lesson." The young prince reluctanly sat down in   
his chair facing Ami.   
  
Minako left. She walked down the hall untill she ran into Makoto.   
"I heard you chasing him," Makoto giggled.  
  
"Shut up!" Minako returned, then she too laughed.  
  
"But seriously," Makoto said, "Has anything change on the readings   
we've been getting?"  
  
She shook her head, "No, everything's still the same. A large   
build-up of power slowly increasing at the center of the castle."  
  
Makoto thought for a minute. "Want to go see what's down there?"  
  
----------  
  
Much later, Sailor Jupiter and Venus carefuly walked around the center of the   
castle, a large crystal. Strange waves of energy radiated from it.  
  
"Maybe," Jupiter said, "we should have brought Ami or Rei."  
  
"What about Usagi-chan?" Venus pondered.  
  
Her fellowed Senshi argued, "No. She's due in a few months. We   
can't have her poking around when another baby's on the way."  
  
"Yeah. You're right. What was I thinking?"   
  
Suddenly the waves from the crystal became stronger and forceful.   
"What the--?" Jupiter gasped when she was nocked to the floor by a   
strong wave. Before she slipped into unconciousness she thought she saw   
something move inside the crystal.  
  
"Jupiter!!"  
  
"W-what's that?"  
  
Venus spun around and became face to face with Terry. "Terry?!!   
What are you doing here?" she demanded. Without waiting for a reply she   
picked him and her fallen comrade up and quickly fled.  
  
As soon as they left the crystal returned to it's nomal state.   
Venus thought.   
  
Ami and Rei appeared right after she stopped and dropped the   
others. "What happened?" Ami exclaimed.  
  
"We were checking out the crystal when the pulses suddenly became   
stronger and nocked out Jupiter. Terry had come up from behind about the same   
time."  
  
"Are you sure?" an icy voice came from behind. They looked and saw   
Sailor Pluto along with the other Outer Senshi. All of them, including   
Saturn, had a cold expression.  
  
Minako nodded.  
  
"Come with us," Pluto instructed. They turned and walked away.   
Venus followed them. They didn't stop untill they were outside. Venus   
felt some what uncomterable. When the Outers were serious there was   
trouble.  
  
"Where to begin?" Pluto mused to herself. "I guess there's no   
other way. Venus, you said that Terry was probably behind you when the   
crystal started acting strange?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Are you aware of what the crystal is?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"You can say it's a prison of some kind."  
  
"A prison of what?" Venus interrupted.  
  
Saturn stepped forward, her purple eyes deep in thought, almost.   
"A prison containing destruction."  
  
----------  
  
Terry crept around the palace. Everyne else had gone to bed, but he   
couldn't sleep.   
  
He came to the door that lead to the crystal. Slowly it opened. He   
quickly slipped in. When he got to it the crystal started to slightly   
vibrate. Terry heard something call him. "Terry, son of Serenity, come   
closer. Closer."  
  
He obeyed. The closer he got the more it vibrated untill the whole   
castle shook. He was a few feet away when he heard something else.  
  
"Terry! What are you doing down here?"  
  
He turned and saw his mother and father. Behind them were the   
Senshi.  
  
The voice called to him again. "Terry, reach out and touch the   
crystal. Touch it now!" Terry looked back at the crystal. Something   
inside it swirled. It seemed to hypnotize him. He walked closer.  
  
"No," Venus muttered under her breath. "Not now. Not with Usagi-  
chan like this!"  
  
Terry reached out and bearly touched it.  
  
Suddenly the whole foundation shook with a strong force comeing   
from within the crystal. Terry snapped out of his trance just as the   
ground he was standing on crumbled.  
  
"Terry!!!" his mother screamed as he started to drop. She ran to   
him and grabbed his arm just as he disappeared.  
  
"Mom!" he gasped.  
  
Serenity cringed. The pain from her abdomen washed throughout her   
body. She was losing her grip.  
  
A large rock flew toward them. It hit Terry on the right side of   
his face, nocking him away.  
  
"TERRY! NOOOO!!!" she screamed  
  
"MOM!!!!!"  
  
He flew out of sight.  
  
----------  
  
Ami opened the door to the infermery and walked out.  
  
"How is she?" Minako asked.  
  
"She's all right physically, but emotionaly she isn't. She's in   
there right now blaming herself."  
  
Edymion walked past them and inside. Serenity lay on a bed crying.   
"Usako," he said queitly.  
  
She turned and saw him. "I'm sorry," she said between sobs. "I   
lost our son."  
  
Tears filled his eyes but he blinked them away. He sat down beside   
her, draping his arm over her shoulders. "You couldn't help it. He   
shouldn't have been down there anyway."  
  
"I'm sorry, Mamo-chan. I'm so sorry." She cried on his shoulder.   
He pulled her closer to him. The tears in his eyes finally flowed forth.  
  
Serenity felt a small kick in her abdomen. She stopped crying long   
enough to tell Edymion, "I don't want Chibi-usa to know. If she did,   
she'd blame herself."  
  
The King just nodded his head in agreement.  
  
----------  
  
Sailor Venus stood at where the crystal used to be. Now it was just a   
large hole in the ground.  
  
Sailor Mercury stood beside her, scanning it for signs of the   
prince.  
  
, Venus silently prayed,   
  
Mercury stared at the readings she was getting and let out a small   
gasp.  
  
"What?" Venus asked impatienly. "What is it?"  
  
Mercury looked at her with wide eyes, dumbfounded, which was a   
first for her. "A-According to the readings," she said, "Terry isn't   
here."  
  
"What?? What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that his...body isn't here. It's gone!"  
  
It was Venus' eyes trun to enlargen. "If it isn't here," she   
concluded, "then where is it?" Suddenly from every direction at once a   
meanicing laughter filled the air, chilling them to the bone.  
  
__________  
  
NEXT TIME: A mysterious person appears years after Chibi-usa returns   
from 20-century Tokyo. Who is he? Why is he here?  
__________ 


	2. A Mysterious Boy Appears

Chapter 1  
A Mysterious Boy Appears  
  
"Small Lady!" Ami yelled, "Slow down!"  
  
Chibi-usa stopped and glanced over her shoulder at her persuer.   
"Sorry," she called, coming to a brief stop. It had been quite a few   
years after her last trip to 20-century Tokyo and her mother told her   
that it would probably be her last. Without waiting for Ami to catch up   
she sprinted toward the castle.  
  
She passed by a tall boy, nearly as tall as her. He had on a   
tattered, worn bage cloak and hood that covered his face. Time seemed to   
stop for a minute. Chibi-usa heard the boy quietly singing to himself.   
He was singing a lullaby.  
  
"A voice sings out in the forest night,  
Leads my way like a candle light.  
If I can hear it so can you.  
A cry that echoes through the years,  
Clears my mind of it's deepest fears."  
  
Chibi-usa stopped and tried to turn around but she tripped on a   
stone in the path. She landed with a thud on the cold ground. "Owww!"   
she muttered as she rubbed her bruised butt. She noticed a hand in front of   
her. She looked up and saw the boy, his face was still hiden by his hood. She   
took his hand and he help her up.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked her. His voice caught her by   
surprise. It sounded just like her father's voice. A breeze cause his   
hood and it flapped back a little. A scar ran across his right eye, sealing   
it shut. But the scar wasn't what bothered her. It was his face itself.   
It resembled her father more than his voice did.  
  
"Are you all right?" he repeated.  
  
"Huh?" she replied."Oh, yeah. I'm all right. What was that song   
you were singing?"  
  
The boy seemed surprised. "I don't know myself," he stammered.   
"But ever now and then I find myself singing it. It isn't that uncommon.   
If you walk around the area circling the castle you can a few of the   
mothers singing their childeren to sleep with it."  
  
Ami caught up with them.  
  
"I'd better get going," he muttered before leaving.  
  
"Who was that?" Ami asked.  
  
Chibi-usa didn't answer. She just stared at the boy's back. She didn't totally believe him.  
  
"Small Lady?" Ami's voice cut through her questions.  
  
"I don't know," she answered to her first question.  
  
---------  
  
"Pu?" Chibi-usa asked.  
  
"What is it, Small Lady?" Sailor Pluto replied.  
  
"Well, you know that song mom all ways sung to me when I was   
little? Do you know if anyone else would know it?"  
  
Pluto was caught off-gaurd by her question. "I don't know. I've   
only heard the Queen and very few others sing it. Other than that I   
don't know. Why do you ask?"  
  
"No reason. I just heard someone singing it when Ami-chan and I   
went out to the store."  
  
Pluto slightly twiched. She stood up. "Excuse me, Small Lady. I have some business   
to attend to."  
  
Chibi-usa watched her leave the room. She sighed and glanced at   
her mirrior. She walked toward it. Studing her reflection she occationly   
twirled. She had grown in the past years. Her legs had streched out   
longer and more slim, her waist had tightened a bit, her chest had   
grown, her long arms appeared fragile but were strong, her face was   
slender and oulined by her lengthy pink hair. Everyone in the castle   
said that she looked just her mother when she was young.  
  
A noise drew her away from her admiration of herself. It came from   
the hallway. She peeked out and saw her mother standing at the window,   
staring at the night sky. Chibi-usa glanced at her watch. 10:48. Her   
mother was usually asleep at this time. Serenity started to hum the   
lullaby. Small Lady stood quietly and listened. It was peaceful and   
soothing. As she looked at her she saw a single tear slide down her   
mother's cheek. She had never seen her cry before.  
  
Edymion appeared at their door. He walked to her. "Still singing   
the song?" he asked.  
  
She brushed away the tear before she replied, "I do when I can't   
get to sleep. I guess it helps ease the pain about Terry a little."  
  
Chibi-usa raised an eyebrow.   
  
Edymion pulled his wife into his arms. "I guess it helps me too,"   
he said softly.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered.  
  
"Shh," he told her. Bending down he kissed her gently.  
  
Chibi-usa envied her parents a little. She wished she had someone   
to love. She remembered Helois and blushed a little. She tiptoed back to   
her bed and soon fell asleep.  
  
----------  
  
Sailor Pluto was in front of the Time Gate. A strange force was keeping   
her from entering it. She jabbed it with her staff but it wouldn't   
budge. She had only one other thing to try. She raised her staff. "Dead   
Scream!!" A ball of purple energy formed and she shot it at the Gate. It   
seemed to absorb the attack. Suddenly it came back to her. She crossed   
her arms in front of her to block it. The ball sent her flying   
backwards. She struggled to her feet and supported herself with her   
staff. Pluto stared at the Gate, her eyes wide with shock. "N-No!" she   
gasped between breaths. "It can't be! It's too soon!"  
  
----------  
  
Chibi-usa was in a deep sleep, dreaming about Helios. In her dream she   
heard him calling her. She ran to him, her arms streched out in front of   
her. "Helois!" she yelled. "I'm here! I'm here!"  
  
Suddenly she sprang up on her bed. "Huh?" she said sleepily. Then she heard the reason. A sharp, scarching sound. It   
was coming from outside her window. She leaned out and looked down.   
"AAAAIIIEEEEE!!" she screamed. Her face was five inches away from the   
face of a yoma.  
  
She jumped back as it reached her window sill. Her back was to the   
wall. It climbed into her room. It's skin was dark green and rough, it's   
eyes were bright yellow with large pupils. "Are you the one they called   
'Small Lady'?" it asked. It's voice was distorted and low.  
  
Chibi-usa just screamed again.  
  
"I'll take that as a 'yes'." It walked to her.  
  
The door suddenly burst into splinters.  
  
Saillor Mars and Sailor Mercury came through. "Hold it right   
there, slimer!" Mars ordered the yoma. It payed no attention to her.   
"You asked for this. Fire..."  
  
"Wait, Mars!" Mercury shouted before she could finish. "You might   
set the room on fire!!"  
  
"Oh yeah, forgot about that."  
  
"Would you two kindly do something with this thing!!!" Chibi-usa   
yelled.  
  
The yoma grabbed her and jumped back out the window.  
  
"Small Lady!!" they screamed.  
  
"Thanks a lot you two idiots!!" she replied as she fell to the   
ground. A portal began to open in front of them. "Help me!!" Chibi-usa   
shreeked. "Anyone, please help me!!!" The yoma stepped toward the   
portal.  
  
A person got between them and the portal. Chibi-usa looked up. She   
gasped. It was the boy from that morning!  
  
"Let her go," he said in a calm voice.  
  
The yoma shook it's head.  
  
"Then I'll have to take her." He stood his ground as the yoma ran   
to him.  
  
The yoma made a clean strike with it's arm. It passed the boy. It   
suddenly felt that he was carrying anything anymore. "What??" It looked   
down to discover Chibi-usa wasn't in it's arm.  
  
Meanwhile, the boy set Small Lady down to the ground. She herself   
didn't know how he had done that. She stood, dumbfounded.  
  
"Hey!!" the yoma whined. "No fair!! I didn't even see you!!"  
  
The boy turned around and raised his hand. Slowly, light gathered   
in it and formed a ball. Chibi-usa noticed something on his forhead. A   
mark. It was a small, white picture of Earth. The ball grew untill it   
filled his entire hand. "Deamon!" he said, his voice raised with each   
sylible, "Vanish!!" The ball shot out in a single beam, hitting the yoma   
at the heart.  
  
It's skin began to fall off. It was revealed to be a young boy.   
He fell to the ground. Chibi-usa ran to him. "Hey," she said, shaking   
him. "Are you all right?"  
  
He groaned.  
  
The other boy joined them. He place his palm on the boy's   
forehead. "You're gonna be okay," he told him.  
  
Chibi-usa looked at him strangely. Who are you?" she asked him.  
  
He sighed. "I don't know."   
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know. I know nothing about myself."  
  
"Do you know your name?"  
  
"Yes, it's...Adonis. My name's Adonis."  
  
Sailor Mercury and Mars(finally)showed up. Adonis picked up the   
boy. "He needs help," he stated.  
  
"Yes," Mercury agreed, not taking her eyes off Adonis. "Bring him   
into the castle."  
  
----------  
  
Adonis got the same reaction as Mercury from the other Senshi and the   
King and Queen. They had him take the boy into the infermery so Ami   
could examine him.  
  
Makoto pulled Rei away from the others. "Hey," she whispered to   
her. "Who is that?"  
  
"I don't know," Rei answered. "He just showed up and saved Small   
Lady. He says his name is Adonis and Small Lady said that when he shot   
at that guy he had a mark on his forhead. A white picture of Earth."  
  
Makoto looked around the corner at the boy in question. He was   
leaning against the wall facing the door to the infermery. "He looks too   
much like Mamoru," she said flatly. "Do you think he could be....?" She   
let the question hang in the air.  
  
" ....Terry?" Rei finished. She looked also. "Could be."  
  
Just then Ami opened the door.  
  
"How's the kid?" Adonis asked. "He's stable," she answered. She   
pushed the door further out so that they could come in.  
  
The boy laid on a bed, tube connected to his arm and supplied him   
with a blueish-green liquid. His glazed eyes were open, staring at the   
ceiling.  
  
Rei stepped to his side. "Hey," she said, as if talking to a small   
child. "Do you mind answering a few questions?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Okay, why did you come here?"  
  
He was silent for a few moments before answering, "To take the   
Small Lady."  
  
"Why do you want her?"  
  
"My master ordered that she be brought to him at once."  
  
"Who is your master?"  
  
The boy turned his head to looked at them. He raised one hand and   
pointed to Adonis. "He is."  
  
Rei swiftly turned to stare at him. To her surprise it seemed that   
what the boy said shocked him too.  
  
"Me?" he said in a squeeky voice, sounding just like Mamoru when   
he's surprised. "What do you mean me?"  
  
"The scar," the boy continued. "The eye. They are the same. The   
same as the master's." He put his hand back and closed his eyes, asleep.  
  
Makoto grabbed Adonis's shoulder and spun him around. "What did he   
mean?" she asked. "What did he mean?"  
  
"I don't know," he repeated. "I've never seen him before."  
  
She released him. "So you say," her voice was slightly cold, as   
were her green eyes. She glared at him before leaving the room.  
  
"Don't worry aout her," Ami said gently. "A lot has happened that   
we don't understand. But it is weird. Him saying that you're his master,   
even though you've never seen him. He even noted the scar and your eye."  
  
Adonis sighed as he exited the room. He stopped in the doorway and   
looked back at them. "I'm telling you the truth," he said. "I know   
nothing about what he said."  
  
"At least stay here," Rei almost pleaded. "I'm sure the King and   
Queen wouldn't mind."  
  
He smiled and nodded his head.  
  
----------  
  
Serenity sat on her throne, her head in the palm of her hand, thinking.   
I wish I knew who Adonis is.  
  
In front of her a portal suddenly appeared. Out of it an injured   
Sailor Pluto fell to the ground.  
  
"Pluto??" nearly shrieked the surprised queen. She ran to the   
fallen Senshi's side. "Pluto, what happened to you?"  
  
Pluto raised her head enough to look her in the eye. The Queen   
noticed a hint of fear in her eyes. "Alert...," she gasped,   
"all...the...Senshi...Tell....them....the....Negaverse.....is.....back..  
." She collasped from exhaugtion.  
  
"Pluto? Pluto?? What do you mean ' the Negaverse is back'? They   
can't be!"  
  
Adonis silently watched the Queen tried to awake Pluto. Suddenly the attack signs all went off. The remaining Senshi   
rushed past him and out the door. He followed them, hoping to get some   
answers. They ran until they were well out of range from the castle. All   
around them were yomas in all shapes and sizes attacking everything they   
saw.  
  
Uranus attacked them first. "World Shaking!!" She slammed her fist   
into the ground. The attack took out a few. The others tried but not all   
where destroyed.  
  
Adonis noticed a figure behind a rock. Evertime a yoma struck   
something his hands seemed to dictate it. "Venus!" he yelled.  
  
"Adonis??" she returned. "When'd you get here?"  
  
"Never mind that right now, shoot that rock right there!"  
  
She obeyed, " Venus Love Me Chain!!"  
  
As the rock shattered the figure jumped out of the way onto   
another boulder. They had on a black cloak and hood, like Adonis', a   
cloth covered their nose down past their mouth. "Hmp," they said as they   
landed. "How rude." The voice was clearly male, and very familar.  
  
"Who are you?" Adonis demanded.  
  
"None of your business," he replied.  
  
Jupiter yelled, " We'll see about that! Jupiter Oak Evoultion!!"  
  
He dodged the attack but it hit the cloth, ripping it. He quickly   
grabbed the ramainder of the it and held it to block his face. "Good   
aim," he sarcastly remarked. He stepped in front of Adonis, about ten   
feet away. "But," he continued, "who is this?"  
  
"None of your business," Adonis retorted.  
  
"Too bad," he released the cloth, letting it flutter to the   
ground. Everyone gasped at what it revealed. An identical face to that   
of Adonis! The double finished his sentence, "I guess we'll never find   
out who we are." Suddenly he was lifted into the air. He laughed evily   
as he disappeared.  
  
"Who," Neputne started, "in the world was that?"  
  
---------  
  
NEXT TIME: Two Adonis??? What's this about anyway? Could one or the   
other be Terry? What does Pluto mean that the Negaverse is back? How   
does Serenity and Edymion feel about having a guy that looks just like   
their lost child around? And who is the doppleganger? Why does he control yomas?  
__________ 


	3. Something Evil This Way Comes--Chibi-usa...

Chapter 2  
Something Evil This Way Comes  
Chibi-usa, What Happened?  
  
Adonis sighed. It was a few hours after the Senshi and he had met the   
person who looked like him. Right after he had disappeared Jupiter went   
straight to the Queen and King about it. Now he sat in his room they   
were letting him stay in.   
  
Just then the door creaked opened. He looked up and saw Chibi-usa   
standing in his doorway. "Can I come in?" she asked causionly.  
  
He nodded his head.  
  
She sat down in a chair facing him.  
  
"Are you sure," he said, "that Makoto knows you're here?"  
  
Chibi-usa sighed then said in a tired voice, "Yes. I had to all   
but beg her to let me come. She's still outside in the hall." Her look   
changed into a curious one. "Why is she so precausous about letting   
anyone see you?"  
  
"She believes that I am the one that told that guy to come and   
kidnap you the other night, all because he said that I look like his   
boss."  
  
Chibi-usa scracthed her head, "But didn't you guys just meet   
someone that looked like you? Couldn't he be the boss?"  
  
Adonis raised his eyebrow. "Could be. I hadn't thought of that."  
  
A sudden noise caught their attention. It sounded like boards   
creaking."What was that?" Chibi-usa asked looking around. Out of the   
corner of her eye she saw a slight movement. She turned but saw nothing.   
Only the wall.   
  
----------  
  
A dark figure silently shrank back into the shadows. Her dark   
green eyes closely watched the room's two occupents search for her.   
she thought.   
The one called Small Lady looked in her direction. The person stayed   
stock still. Soon Small Lady turned her gaze back to the other in the   
room. Then the dark girl quietly slipped back out a secret hole in the   
wall. She smiled a cold smile, thinking about what she   
would soon do. Twirling a lock of her brown hair around her finger she   
thought,   
  
----------  
  
The intruder alarms went off, causing the Queen and King to spring   
straight up from their bed.  
  
"What's going on?" the Queen demanded as they rushed into the   
hallway.  
  
A servant quickly told her, "An intruder has been deteted near   
Small Lady's room."  
  
The trio at once raced to Chibi-usa room, hoping she was all   
right. When they got there, they saw Chibi-usa sparwled out on the   
floor. A noticible wound was on her chest pouring blood on the carpet.   
Her eyes closed.  
  
"Chibi-usa!!" the Queen screamed and tried to get closer to her   
daughter. But she was repelled by a wall of air pushing her back. There   
in the room another person stood just out of light's way. In her hand   
was a dagger, caked with fresh blood.  
  
"Who are you?!!" the King demaned to the assassin.  
  
She justed grinned and replied, "Why Edymion, I'm hurt that you   
don't recongize me. After all, I've all ways been around here."  
  
"Who ARE you?!!!" he said again.  
  
She laughed wickedly. "HA HA HA! If you knew you wished you   
hadn't."  
  
She held up her hand. In it was the Silver Crystal. "And now the   
others don't have to come here."  
  
But suddenly the crystal began to glow. "What?!" the girl yelled   
as it burned her hand, causing her to it drop. The crystal remained in   
the air. It grew brighter and brighter untill it lighted up the entire   
room. Then, just as suddenly as it started, it stopped. But it   
disappeared into nine colors, each shooting off in different directions.  
  
Suddenly Sailor Mercury appeared in the doorway. "Are you all   
right, Queen?" she gasped. Her breathing was heavy and sweat lightly   
poured down her face. Her hand gripped her left side as it was hurting   
her.  
  
"I'm fine Ami-chan," Serenity answered. "but Chibi-usa..." she   
looked back in the room.  
  
Mercury gasped at what she saw. When she noticed the girl she   
glared at her. "What did you do to her?" Mercury growled.  
  
"Hmp," came the reply. "wouldn't you love to know."  
  
Footsteps in the hallway reached their ears. Sailor Mars and   
Jupiter arrived, in the same condition as Mercury: hard breathing, sweat   
running down their face, Mars' hand was grapsed her right hand and   
Jupiter's on her right shoulder.  
  
"Well, well," the intruder said. "It seems that the calvery has   
arrived, not that they could help."  
  
"We'll see about that," Jupiter said. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!"   
Green oak leaves flew toward the dark girl.  
  
"I think not." She crossed both arms at her waist. "Dark   
Electricity Surrond!" she shouted. Black lightening bolts formed in her   
hands as she brought them up, creating a wall of protection around her.  
  
"Since y'all don't want me here," she said sacastily. "I'll   
leave." She jumped backwards and landed on the windowsill. Standing up   
on it she pointed at the Queen and King. The full moon outside was   
suddenly covered by dark clouds as she spoke. "In one there is always   
two." She stepped off the sill and disappeared, leaving behind her   
meancing laughter.  
  
"Chibi-usa!!" the Queen shouted, running to her daughter. The   
wound was still pouring blood.  
  
"Don't move her!!" Mercury ordered.  
  
----------  
  
Ami sighed. The sergury was over. She pulled of her rubber gloves and   
checked the moniters. Ami   
walked out the door of the operating room to the group of people outside   
it.  
  
When they saw her, Serenity, Edymion, Rei, and Makoto all jumped   
up. "How is she?" Serenity asked immediately.  
  
"She's fine at the moment."  
  
"Will she make it?" came the next question.  
  
Ami tried her best to explain, "I don't know. The dagger had a   
poisonious substanc of some sort on it. I don't recongnize it so I can't   
make an anntidote."  
  
The Queen burst into tears. Her husband embaced her, tears   
threaten to exit his eyes too. Makoto slumped back down onto the bench.   
She set her elbows on her knees and rested her forehead on her locked   
fingers.  
  
Rei supported herself straight by placeing her hand on the wall.   
"How did the assassin get in?" she asked to no one. "The alarms couldn't   
have gone off when she entered the room. If they did then she wouldn't   
have, you know."  
  
"This is my fault," Makoto sighed after awhile. "If I had just   
payed more attention to..." she stopped before she finished.  
  
"Payed more attention to what?" Rei pressed.  
  
"Nothing. Never mind." She ubruptly stood and walked away.  
  
Ami followed her. "Hold up, Mako-chan." she ordered when they were   
well out of hearing range of the others.  
  
"What?" Makoto said as she turned to face her.  
  
"What were you going to say back there?"  
  
Makoto crossed her arms and gave her a look that scared Ami for a   
second. "What do you think I would've said?" When Ami didn't answer she   
continued. "You know full well who I think was behind that assassin,   
Ami-chan. And you should too. Adonis is up to something and I know it."  
  
"Just because that guy said that Adonis looks like his master   
doesn't mean that he is. You saw what we did earlier. It could've been   
that guy that looks excatly like Adonis."  
  
"Look Ami-chan!" Makoto yelled, surprising herself as well as Ami.   
"That guy showed up out of nowhere right when Small Lady was about to be   
captured and destroyed the yoma just like that!" she snapped her   
fingers. "Don't tell me I have nothing to be suspicious of! Adonis may   
be Terry but for all we know something could've happened to him during   
all these years he's been gone! If there's anyone who could stopped the   
alarms before Chibi-usa was hurt he could have with all those weird   
powers of his! So don't go preaching to me about suspecting anything   
about him because I believe he's behind all of this and he should be-!"  
  
Without warning Ami shouted, "Stop it!!" Before she knew what she   
did, SMACK!!, her hand connected with Makoto's cheek. The sound echoed   
throughout the empty hall way. Makoto's head stayed where it was pushed   
for a few seconds, then her hand touched the sore red area on her face.   
Their eyes were wide with shock. Ami thought as she   
looked at her hand.  
  
Makoto turned her head toward Ami. Tears of disbelief filled her   
eyes. "A-Ami-chan??" she said in a broken voice.  
  
Before Ami could react they heard someone come up from around the   
corner behind Makoto. They turned and saw Adonis. "Adonis!!" Ami gasped.  
  
Makoto turned away and ran. "Mako-chan!! Wait!!" Ami called as she   
tried to follow her.  
  
Makoto's voice came to her ears, causing her to stop, "Leave me   
alone!!"  
  
Ami stood, tears running down her face.  
  
"Ami," Adonis said.  
  
She didn't reply.  
  
He walked to her side and placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Did you...?" she tried to ask him, but her voice was overcome by   
her sobs.  
  
"I heard it all," he answered. "I was coming to see how Chibi-usa   
was doing when I saw Makoto walking down the hall way. I knew she didn't   
trust me so I hid in the other hall to wait for her to pass."  
  
"I'm sorry," Ami sobbed.  
  
"Don't be. Just answer me one question: Who is Terry?"  
  
Ami shook her head, "I can't answer that, not now."  
  
----------  
  
Makoto stopped running. She leaned her back against the wall.   
  
"Get a hold of yourself!" a voice ordered.  
  
Makoto looked up but saw no one. "Who's there?"  
  
"No one. Just yourself silly."  
  
"What??"  
  
"Just shut up and listen to me. Now, Chibi-usa has been hurt, she   
could possibly die. There's only one way to make for sure that doesn't   
happen."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You know that Adonis is the one who probably sent the assassin   
right? So what would happen if he couldn't tell the next one what to do?   
No one would get hurt. And there's only one way to do so: He must die."  
  
"Die?" Makoto asked. She stood up.  
  
"Yes, someone has to kill him, but who will? Why don't you do it?"  
  
Makoto rubbed her right shoulder, thinking.  
  
"Think about it: Everyone will be okay."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Suddenly she was grabbed from behind. One arm around her waist   
restraining her arms and one around her mouth. She struggled to get free   
but the person was strong.  
  
"Now be a good girl and keep still," the person said.  
  
Makoto looked up and saw the assassin.  
  
"You'd better be still or this will hurt." The assassin's green   
eyes glowed bright and reflect in Makoto's.  
  
----------  
  
Chibi-usa was sleeping deeply. An oxygen mask was strapped sercruely   
over her mouth giving her fresh air to breath. Beside her, her mother   
sat in a chair watching her.  
  
The door opened and in came Ami along with the rest of the Senshi,   
except Makoto.  
  
"How is she?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"Still asleep."  
  
"My Queen," she said, "What happened to the Silver Crystal?"  
  
"The assassin held it up and it began to glow white. She dropped   
it but it stayed in midair and grew brighter untill it was as bright as   
the sun. Then it disappeared into nine colors, each off in a different   
direction."  
  
"'Nine colors'?" The Queen nodded her head.  
  
Suddenly Chibi-usa's eyes flew open and she screamed.  
  
"Chibi-usa!!" everyone in the room shouted.  
  
The girl continued to scream as she was surronded by pinkish-  
purple light. She started convusling. Her back arched up as another   
screamed filled the room. The light around her grew brighter.  
  
Suddenly Ami's left side started to hurt. She grasped it, trying   
not to cry out because of the pain. She bit her lip and looked at the   
other Senshi. They were the same as her: Rei was gripping her right   
hand, Minako her left shoulder, Setsuna her left hand, Hikaru her right   
forearm, Michiru her left forearm, and Hotaru her right side. Ami thought.  
  
Chibi-usa's screams stopped, but were replaced by her voice,   
urgently yelling, "What happened?! Where is everthing?!"  
  
They looked at one another. What was she talking about?  
  
"Wait a minute," Setsuna said through half gritted teeth. "Is   
Small Lady seeing the furture?"  
  
"What do you mean, Setsuna?" the Queen demandded.  
  
"Being part of the Moon family grants one powers. It may be that   
Small Lady's power is being able to see the future."  
  
They turned back to the girl.  
  
"Who is that?! What's he-? No!! Stop it!! Leave them alone!! Don't   
hurt them!! What the-? It's the Senshi! Wait. No! More Senshi?! Two   
Mercurys? Two Mars? Two Venus? Two Jupiters? Two Saturns? Two Uranus?   
Two Neptunes? Two Plutos? What going on?! Help me!!" She screamed yet   
again.  
  
Then, just as suddenly as it started, she stopped. Her screams   
died down as did the light around her.  
  
Ami nearly collasped to the ground. The pain in her side stopped.  
  
Minako turned to Ami. "What was that pain we were all   
experencing?"  
  
Ami started to shake her head when she saw the door open. Makoto   
stepped through it.  
  
"Makoto!" Ami said.  
  
Makoto looked around the room and said plainly, "Where's Adonis?"  
  
Ami was a little surprised. "I-In his room."  
  
Without saying anymore Makoto left in the direction of Ami's   
answer.  
  
----------  
  
A knock came from the other side of Adonis's door. "Come in," he said.  
  
Makoto opened it and stepped inside. Her hands behind her back.   
"Hey Adonis," she said. "What's up?"  
  
Adonis was caught of gaurd. Makoto was acting friendly. "Uh, not   
much, why?"  
  
"Geez, can't I even ask a question? Anyway I was wondering if you   
had anything planned."  
  
"Uh, no. Why?" He turned to his window and looked out it. Makoto   
stepped closer to him. " Oh I was hoping you would do something for me."  
  
He looked at her reflection in the glass. She was right behind   
him. "And what would that be?"  
  
She raised one hand and placed it on his shoulder. She turned him   
around to face her. "You could die." Her voice was dark and cold. Her   
eyes were white and empty.  
  
"What??" Adonis said.  
  
She raised her other hand. In it was a knife! Makoto brought it   
down. "DIE!!"  
  
----------  
  
NEXT: What's wrong with Makoto? What did the assassin do to her? Will   
she kill Adonis? And what is wrong with the other Senshi? Why does a   
certain part of their bodies hurt, all at the same time? What did Chibi-  
usa mean about what she said? Will they ever find out?  
__________ 


	4. The Crystal Warrior

Chapter 3  
The Crystal Warrior  
  
Adonis dodged the knife in Makoto's hand as it came down, crashing into   
the window. "Makoto!" he yelled as he slipped out of the girl's grasp.   
"Stop! What are you doing?"  
  
She turned her white eyes on him and shouted fiercely, "What does   
it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to kill you!" With that, she slashed   
the knife at his throat. He quickly stepped back. After two more strikes   
he ducked down and punched her in the stomach. She doubled over but got   
up straight again. For the briefest second, Adonis thought he saw   
something behind Makoto. A person.  
  
"Stay still!" she ordered as she made another swipe at him.  
  
"You've gone crazy!" he said as he flipped over her.  
  
Taking her chance, Makoto reached back and grabbed his leg. She   
threw him down to the floor. He groaned in pain as she released him,   
only to get his neck. She pulled him up so that they were eye-to-eye.  
  
"What happened to you, Makoto?" he gasped.  
  
Her grip suddenly tightened. "What happened to me?" she repeated.   
A cold smile spread across her face. Waves of black energy started   
radiating from her. "I grew stronger and more powerful. That's what."  
  
The door flew open. Sailor Venus, Mars, Mercury, and Pluto came   
through it.  
  
"Mako-chan!" Mercury gasped. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Is everyone gonna ask me that question?" Makoto said as she   
threw Adonis into them. The force of her throw was so strong that it   
caused them all to go straight through the wall.  
  
Mars struggled to sit up. "How did she get so strong?" she gasped.  
  
A soft but wicked laughter made its way through the dust created   
from the wall's destruction. A dark outline of Sailor Jupiter appeared   
in it. Her white eyes visible. Adonis rubbed his head as he sat up. He   
looked to see Jupiter's foot coming toward his stomach. With no time to   
react the foot connected. The blow caused him to go flying backwards.  
  
As Jupiter followed him Mars noticed something: Jupiter's shadow   
wasn't doing what she was. She was walking but the shadow acted like she   
was pounding against a door. Mars twisted around and shook Mercury,   
"Mercury! Look!" When Mercury saw she immediately scanned her.  
  
She gasped at the readings. "That Jupiter isn't the real one!" she   
said.  
  
At the sound of her voice 'Jupiter' stopped and turned around.  
  
"She's a fake!" Mercury finished.  
  
"Shut up!" the false Senshi shouted as she threw a dark energy   
bolt at her.  
  
Mercury crossed her arms to block when suddenly a wall of blue and   
white light appeared in front of her and stopped the bolt. She looked,   
amazed at her hands.  
  
'Jupiter' muttered somthing under her breath. "She can't have..."   
her voice trailed off as Pluto stood up.  
  
"It's time that you stopped this foolish attempt on Adonis's life,   
creature," she said as she raised her staff. "Dead Scream!!" The blast   
shot at the other Senshi. It struck her.  
  
A dark form flew out of her back. Jupiter fell to the ground,   
unconscious, and demorphed. The form began to take shape.  
  
"You!" Venus shouted when she recognized the assassin, even though   
she blocked the light from her face.  
  
"Okay, missy," Mars said, "you have no place to run this time, so   
tell us who you are."  
  
"Hmph, you really want to know, don't you? All right then." She   
stood up straight and placed her arms at her side. Everyone gasped. It   
was Makoto! As if reading their thoughts the double replied, "I'm not   
the Makoto you know, in a since I am though."  
  
"What did you do to the real Makoto?" Mars snapped.  
  
"The real one? Nothing." She looked down at Makoto. "But it seems   
to me that Sailor Pluto over there killed her."  
  
----------  
  
Makoto lay facedown, but there was no floor; only nothingness. Slowly   
her eyes opened. "Where am I?" she wondered. A sudden of light caught   
her eye. She searched for the source but didn't see it until she looked   
down. There in her lap lay a small crystal made of glass. A small ball   
of light came from it. She picked it up and studied it all over.  
  
"Jupiter..." a small voice called.  
  
"Who's there?" Makoto answered.  
  
"Sailor Jupiter..." the voice continued.  
  
Makoto saw that inside the crystal was a small girl! The light was   
coming from her.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked the girl.  
  
"Sailor Jupiter. Please help me," the tiny person said. "You must   
break the crystal open and free me. Once I am them you can help you   
fellow Senshi."  
  
"How do I break this thing?" Makoto pondered as she shook it.  
  
"That won't work!" the girl shouted, trying to get Makoto to stop.   
When she did the girl informed her, "The only way it to say what's in   
your heart."  
  
The blank look on Makoto faced caused a sweatdrop to appear on the   
little person. "Okay, maybe that wasn't the best way to explain it. I'll   
try again. There's something you wish to do or say but you haven't yet.   
You need to speak what it is in order to break this crystal."  
  
Now Makoto understood what she was saying. "But how do I know what   
it is?" she asked.  
  
The girl remained silent. She waved her hand in a sweeping motion.   
In front of Makoto appeared another ball. In it she saw what had   
happened the past few days, and what she had done. She saw the way she   
treated Adonis in the hospital room, her accusation of him almost in   
front of the King and Queen, her fight with Ami, and almost killing him.  
  
Makoto hung her head. "You're right," she said as the ball   
disappeared. "I'm sorry for the way I've been acting against Adonis. I   
have no reason to accuse him of being the bad guy. I didn't mean all   
those things I said about him to Ami. I deserved being slapped."  
  
Suddenly the girl started glowing pink outlined green aura. Makoto   
looked up in surprise. Lines began to form on the crystal until it   
shattered. The girl, still glowing, landed in Makoto's opened palm. She   
smiled up at her. Makoto gasped. It was Sailor Jupiter! She looked like   
a miniature version of Jupiter in her eternal fuka, except that her bows   
were made of crystal-type material, the stone in her tiara held two   
rotating colors, green and pink, in the center of it was the sign of   
Jupiter, on her choker there was her sign, and the stone on her chest   
was crystallized. Slung around her shoulder was a long blade. At the   
hilt was a jewel that bore two colors (you guess it!) pink and green.  
  
"Thank you," Sailor Jupiter said.  
  
"What are you?" Makoto breathed.  
  
"All shall be explained in time."  
  
The light around her grew brighter until it blinded Makoto.  
  
----------  
  
"Now you shall join your fallen Senshi!" the double screamed as she   
jumped at the others. In her hand, the poisonous blade appeared. She   
sliced it at Mercury who dodged.  
  
A sudden light blinded them. "What?" the double shouted as she   
looked at the source.  
  
Still on the floor, Makoto glowed with the same pink-green aura as   
the one in the crystal. After a few moments Makoto opened her eyes and   
slowly stood up. Turning to face them, her gaze fell on her double.  
  
"Darn it!" the double yelled raising her blade. "I'm not giving up   
yet!" She raced toward her.  
  
Makoto's gaze never subsided. The double jumped and thrusted the   
knife toward her. The aura created a wall, much like Mercury's only pink   
and green, covered Makoto and protected her. It stopped the blade.  
  
The double's eyes widen. "How--?" the double started when Makoto   
reached through the shield and grabbed the blade. It turned white and   
shattered.  
  
"Fool," Makoto said. She threw out her arm. The double went flying   
back and struck the remainder of the wall. A large dent in the shape of   
a circle stuck in it as she fell to the ground.  
  
Makoto touched her right shoulder. A white light appeared in it.   
She withdrew her hand. In it was a crystal! It shone green and pink.  
  
"No," the double whispered her eyes wide. "It can't be. She   
didn't!"  
  
"Oh, yes," Makoto said. She raised the crystal above her head. A   
new transformation phase came to her mind just as she shouted, "Jupiter   
Thunder Crystal Activate!" The crystal grew brighter. "Make-up!!" Green   
and pink colors from the crystal surrounded her. As they flew off they   
revealed her dressed in the same fuka as the one in her vision.  
  
"S-Sailor Jupiter?" Mercury gasped. The others around her also   
gaped in wonder.  
  
"So," the double scoffed as she got up. "One Crystal Warrior has   
been unsealed."  
  
"You can bet your butt on that," Jupiter said. "But I think it'll   
get whooped instead." She raised her hand again. Lightening swirled   
circles around it. "I call upon the power of Jupiter!" she shouted.   
"Lend me thy strength!" The lightening started to gather in the shape of   
a sword. "Green Lightening! Appear!" The lightening hardened into the   
sword. Jupiter took hold of the hilt of the blade and raced toward the   
double. "Jupiter Sword," she commanded, jumping into the air above her.   
She thrusted it down as she finished, "Strike!" The sword cut down her   
chest.  
  
She toppled backward back against the wall. Black blood ran   
between her fingers as her hand grasped her injured chest and out of the   
corner of her mouth. "I...won't...die," she gasped.  
  
"I think not," Jupiter replied. She raised the sword to strike   
again.  
  
A portal suddenly opened behind the injured doppelganger. Three   
figures jumped out of it. One raced to the injured one. "Zeus!" she   
cried.  
  
"I'm...all...right," she weakly replied before she collapsed. The   
other turned to the surprised Senshi.  
  
Jupiter wondered.  
  
The girl reached for the dagger beside Zeus.  
  
"Wait Aphrodite!" another commanded. "You can't win against a   
Crystal Warrior."  
  
Aphrodite grumbled, "All right, Aires," and withdrew her hand.  
  
"Who are you all?" Mercury demanded. The three stood up into the   
light one by one. Rei, Ami, and Minako!  
  
"W-What?" Venus stammered. The one named Aphrodite was her double.  
  
"How--?" Mars started. The one called Aires was hers.  
  
Mercury just stood, shocked, staring at hers.  
  
Her double turned to her partners and said, "We need to leave. The   
boss will have to heal Zeus right away."  
  
"Right, Hermes," the two chorused as they picked up Zeus.  
  
As the four entered the portal Hermes turned around. She smirked   
at Mercury, "You're friend was easy to control, I wonder how you will   
do." With that, she stepped through the portal and disappeared.  
  
"Who," Pluto said, shock filled her voice. "in all of time were   
they?"  
  
The other Senshi looked at one another. One thought crossed each   
of their minds: If Pluto didn't know who they were, they could be   
dangerous. Very dangerous.  
  
----------  
  
Chibi-usa tossed and turned on her bed. Wild visions raced through her   
confused mind. She saw Crystal Tokyo as a battlefield. At the top of the   
castle, a boy in black clothing stood. He watched as youmas destroy   
everything they found. Suddenly, eight warriors appeared before him.   
Each resembled a Senshi, but a dark aura surrounded them. Another boy   
appeared, floating in the air a few feet away from the first. He was   
clad in white. Eight other warriors appeared beside him. The aura around   
them was as white as can be.  
  
"What is this?" Chibi-usa cried out loud to no one. "What is going   
on? What am I seeing?" A flute from nowhere played in her vision. As it   
progressed, the eight white warriors attacked the eight dark ones while   
the boys fought one another. "What is happening? What?!"  
  
----------  
  
NEXT: Another vision? This time we see more. But of what? The future?   
Who are the sixteen warriors in the vision? Why did Makoto's   
transformation change? Is she more powerful?  
__________ 


	5. Who's Next?

Chapter 4  
Who's Next?  
  
Makoto leaned against a wall in the throne room. In front of her were   
the other Senshi.  
  
Queen Serenity sat on the throne, head in hand. "Mako-chan," she   
said at last. "Please tell us what happened after you left the infermery   
room."  
  
Makoto sighed, "I walked down the hall a ways when Ami-chan came   
after me. We...had a small fight. I was saying that Adonis was the one   
behind the assassin. Pretty soon we noticed that Adonis was behind us. I   
felt ashamed of what I said and left. I stopped further down the hall   
way. I thought about what I had said and wondered why I had said them.   
Then I heard a voice telling me to get a hold of myself. I looked but   
couldn't find the source. It continued to say that if Adonis dies then   
no one else would be hurt and that I should kill him. I started to   
appose when I was grabbed from behind. I struggled but couldn't get   
free. I looked up and saw the assassin. Her eyes seemed to glow and I   
felt them reflect in mine. The next thing I know, I'm not controlling my   
body. It what like I was unable to move."  
  
"Makoto," Setsuna said. "Where were you exactly when you were   
grabbed?"  
  
Makoto thought before answering, "I was leaning against the wall."   
She stopped and looked at the others. "But...then how could, what was   
her name, Zeus grab me if I was against a wall?"  
  
Minako spoke up, "When Jupiter started walking toward Adonis, Rei   
said she noticed that her shadow was hitting something like an invisible   
door." She turned to Setsuna. "Could it be that..." she let it hang.  
  
"...the assassin changed places with Makoto," Setsuna finished.  
  
Makoto scrached her head and said, "Huh?"  
  
"The assassin always stayed out of the way of light until she took   
control of you. My guess is that she, and the others we saw, were   
Shadows."  
  
"Shadows?" everyone but the Outers and Minako asked. "I think I   
should console with the Queen before I tell any more," Pluto finished.  
  
The others left the two women to talk.  
  
---------  
  
"Idiot!!"  
  
A large ball of energy flew from the man that spoken. It struck   
the girl that was in front of him.  
  
"I thought I had trained you better than this!"  
  
The girl, carefully lifted herself off the floor. "I'm sorry," she   
replied to the man.  
  
"Sorry won't undo what happened because of you, Zeus!"  
  
"I know, master."  
  
"You and your comrads had best finish the mission and soon or else   
I will! Leave, now!"  
  
Zeus quickly left the room. In the hall, she met Hermes. "He gets   
worse everyday," Zeus stated.  
  
Hermes nodded in agreement.  
  
"We need those crystals!" Zeus exclaimed as she punched her palm.   
"If only we had them, then we could take control of this pathetic   
world!"  
  
"Don't worry," Hermes said with an evil grin. "I'm sure Ami will   
give us plenty of information when it's my turn."  
  
---------  
  
Adonis stood right outside his room, where the large hole still was   
still in the wall. He still couldn't believe what had happened, yet   
right before him there was proof that it had happened. He stepped   
through the hole and into the room. He surveyed the damage that the   
dopplegannger and Makoto had created. The dent in the wall, the rubble,   
traces of blood, everything lay as it had been since the day before.   
Adonis walked towards the place where Makoto changed into what Zeus had   
called a 'Crystal Warrior'. The floor was singed from the energy she had   
expanded. He bent down and gently touched one of the scroched markings.   
He closed his remaining eye and concentrated.  
  
Images filled his mind. He saw a little boy running down the halls   
of the palace then into this room he was in now. The boy peeked out the   
door to see Makoto rush by calling his name out.  
  
Adonis drew his hand back quickly. The vision was powerful, more   
than he had thought. He shook his head, trying to get his thoughts   
straight. "That was weird," he said out loud.  
  
"What was?"  
  
He turned around to see Ami standing behind him. "Uh, nothing.   
Just thinking about something," he answered. "What are you doing here   
Ami?" To himself he thought, "IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT!! Why'd you go and have   
to come here to do that?! You could have come later when no one was   
around!!"  
  
Ami replied, "I was going to check on Small Lady and saw you here.   
Why are you here anyway?"  
  
"No reason. Just a little bored I guess." Adonis took notice that   
Ami stared at him strangly, like she was thinking about something. "Is   
there anything wrong?" he asked.  
  
She shook her head, not taking her eyes off his face, and   
answered, "No. You just remind me about someone I knew." She walked out   
of the room and down the hall towards the imfermery.  
  
Adonis sighed with relief at her departure.  
  
----------  
  
"Okay, Mako-chan," Minako's voice boomed from the speaker on the ceiling   
of the training room, "Get ready."  
  
Makoto stood in the middle of the large, circular room, her green   
eyes darted form left to right. Suddenly a youma appeared in front of   
her. She grunted as she delivered a powerful kick to it's leg, knocking   
it out. It screamed in pain as Makota leaped into the air. She swung her   
leg down and hit it's head. It dropped to the ground and disappeared.  
  
Minako and Rei sat in the control room and watched in amazement as   
Makoto defeated youma after youma without so much as breaking a sweat.   
"Wow," Rei said. "And she's doing this without transforming?"  
  
"Yeah," Minako replied. She tapped a series of buttons saying,   
"Let's see how she does with level 3." The computer beeped and she told   
it, "Soildify the youmas." Inside, Minako thought, "I can't believe it.   
She's awakened. But it's too soon. Way too soon."  
  
In the shadows of the room, Setsuna stood. Her red eyes troubled.  
  
----------  
  
Adonis knocked on the door to the training room. It opened. Adonis   
looked in shocked at what was in the room. Makato was sitting on a huge   
pile of unconcious youmas, which looked like heck, with a smug look on   
her face.  
  
"Hi Adonis," Minako said into the mikecrophone. "Mako-chan just   
finished the tests."  
  
Makoto looked up at the control room and said, "How'd I do?"  
  
"I think you already know the answer to that, Mako-chan."  
  
"Cool."  
  
Rei and Minako sighed. Makoto just smiled.  
  
"Uh..." Adonis said, still surprised, "...okay."  
  
Ami appeared from behind Adonis. She looked into the room, a   
surprised look on her face at the site. The look passed and she said,   
"Mako-chan, can you come with me for a sec?"  
  
"Okay." She jumped off the pile and walked to her.  
  
----------  
  
Ami tapped the keys to the computer. Behind the computer, on a scanning   
machine, sat the pink and green crystal Makoto had transformed with the   
other night. Lasers ran through it. Behind Ami, Makoto, Minako, and Rei   
stood waiting for the results.  
  
"Tell me again what you're doing?" Rei asked.  
  
Without looking up, Ami answered, "Trying to see what this crystal   
is. It doesn't read as any type I've ever seen before." She stopped   
typing and the lasers went off.  
  
The glass opened and Makoto picked up the crystal. She looked it   
over as Ami said, "It has a great amout of power in it, kinda like our   
transformation wands. Except it has more power, a LOT more. By the way,   
can you call your wand forth?"  
  
Makoto shrugged. She raised her hand and her wand appeared in it.   
"I guess it still wo-" she started to say when the crystal gave off the   
pink and green aura as before. The wand also started glowing. "What the   
heck?!" Makoto gasped. The two objects floated from her hands into the   
air above her. They began to spin around in a tight circle. Faster and   
faster until they were a blur. Then, in a bright flash of light, the   
wand was absorbed into the crystal. The crystal floated back down to   
Makoto's hands. In the center of it was the symbol of Jupiter.  
  
Ami was the first to find her voice. "M-Mako-chan. Trying   
transforming." Makoto just nodded.  
  
She raised her hand with the crystal. "Jupiter Thunder Crystal   
Activate!!" she repeated the phrase from the other night. It glowed as   
she finished, "Make-up!!" Pink and green colors surronded her form. As   
she was transforming, something appeared in her mind. An image. She saw   
Chibi-usa, lying on her bed in the infermery room. Suddenly a black   
cloud began to surrond her. Jupiter finished morphing and stood in front   
of the three spectartors. They stared at her. "What?" she asked.   
"Something wrong."  
  
"Uh," Minako started. " Um--Mako-chan? Your, um, your hair."  
  
"My hair? What about it?"  
  
"It's green."  
  
"It's WHAT??!!!!"  
  
Sure enough, Sailor Jupiter's hair had turned from chestnut-brown   
to a dark green. Rei could bearly keep herself from giggling, but one   
icy glare from Jupiter silenced her.  
  
Ami intterupted, "That's not all. Look at your back."  
  
Jupiter, scared at what she would see, turned her head. On her   
back, close to her shoulders, a pair of wings were attached. They were   
as wide as Eternal Moon's were and had a green tint to them and they   
moved at Jupiter's will. "Whoa," Jupiter said. The others just nodded.  
  
Minako closed her eyes and sighed. She thought sadly,   
  
----------  
  
Hotaru stood beside Chibi-usa's bed, a look of reget on her face. She   
raised her hand and let it hover over her friend's forehead. "Chibi-  
usa," she said, remembering the fun times they had together. "I'm   
sorry," she whispered. "But I have to do this." The same pink and purple   
aura sorruonded Chibi-usa's form as a black and purple aura surronded   
Hotaru.  
  
---------  
  
Ami closed the door to her room. She walked to her bed and collasped   
onto it. She let out a tired breath. She rolled onto her back and stared   
at the ceiling. "This is so tiring," she thought. "Running test after   
test can sure wear a person out. It would be easier if I didn't have   
to."  
  
As if what she thought surprised her, she sat up on her bed,   
looking confused. "What am I thinking?! Oh yeah, Ami, just ignore   
youself." Now she was even more confused.  
(A.N.--since this scene is VERY confusing, I'll put it like two people   
are talking. Work with me here people!)  
  
"I repeat: What the heck am I thinking?!!"  
  
"That's smooth, argue with yourself why don't ya."  
  
"This is weird! Maybe I should rest a while."  
  
"Yeah maybe you should...if ya want to ignore what's happening!"  
  
"Uh...What?????"  
  
"Look: Makoto has just gotten a power-up on her Senshi powers. A   
HUGE power-up. Dosen't that make you a little uneasy?"  
  
"Uneasy?"  
  
"Yeah. With her power she could destroy this whole city if she   
wanted."  
  
"I wouldn't say that."  
  
"It's true. Don't you think that that crystal of hers should be   
kept under someone else's care?"  
  
"'Someone else's care'?"  
  
"I mean, come on! Makoto's got this thing that could level a   
mountain without so much as a thought! Don't you think some else should   
keep it?"  
  
"I don't know..." Suddenly Ami felt something grab her from   
behind! She started to scream when a hand went over her mouth.  
  
"Interesting," a voice from behind her said. Ami gasped. The voice   
belonged to Hermes.  
  
----------  
  
Rei knocked on Ami's door. "Ami-chan! Are you in there? Ami-chan!"   
Behind her, her shadow moved closer to her...  
  
__________  
  
NEXT: Hermes's back! Will she take over Ami? What will happen to Rei?   
Why is Makoto's hair green when she transforms? What happened with the   
wand? What about that image she saw when she morphed? And by the way,   
what did Hotaru do to Chibi-usa?  
__________ 


	6. Two's A Charm

Chapter Five  
Two's A Charm  
  
Makoto jerked her head up. "What in the-?" she said as she turned. Two   
screams echoed down the hallway.  
  
----------  
Deep within the Earth a tremor shook the church. Inside the building,   
Priest Helios rushed towards a room. He pushed the double doors opened   
and took in a sudden gasp. In the middle of the room, a small crystal   
bell floated above the stand it normally sat upon. It was the same bell   
Chibi-usa used to call him when the Senshi were in trouble. He had kept   
it since they last met. Now the bell began to spin, slowly at first then   
it turned faster and faster and faster until it was a blur. Breathing   
deep, the priest walked to it.  
  
"What's happening on the surface?" he thought when he reached it.   
Suddenly the bell flared up with a pink light. Helios had to shield his   
eyes with his hands. He peeked between the cracks of his fingers and saw   
an image. It was of Chibi-usa. She was lying in a bed, unconscious...no,   
his instincts told him she was in something like a coma. A dark energy   
surrounded her. He noticed it came from a treated wound on her chest and   
flowed around her prone body. The image evaporated, as did the light   
around the bell. The bell fell to the floor. As it hit that floor, it   
cracked. Helios bent down to carefully pick up the bell. He studied it   
in his hand. The bell suddenly began to turn from transparent pink to   
black before his eyes.  
  
"No," he whispered. "No. No! It can't be! It can't be happening!"   
Fear consumed him, as he finished, "Not the Dark Legend Anything but   
that!"  
  
----------  
  
"Ami-chan! Rei-chan!" Makoto shouted as she reached the hallway that   
lead to Ami's room. The door was ajar. Ami and Rei were sprawled out on   
the floor, Ami half way out the door, both unconscious.  
  
"Ami-chan!! Rei-chan!!" Makoto shouted with fear.  
  
----------  
  
Pegasus soared through the air, invisible to the people of Outer Crystal   
Tokyo below him. "I must hurry!" he thought urgently.  
  
----------  
  
Ami and Rei were still unconscious. Makoto stood beside their beds, a   
worried looked on her face. A few beds down, was the same boy who had   
tried to capture Chibi-usa. He had been unconscious since talking with   
Rei and the others. Makoto shot a short glance at him. Then she turned   
her full attention to him. He seemed to be outlined with a dark energy.  
  
"What?" she thought as she stepped towards him. As she got closer   
she noticed his skin now had a slight tint of dark green and as she   
stared at him, the color grew darker. Suddenly she realized what was   
happening to him. She took a step back, her eyes wide. She took another   
step before turning and running out the door, and to the throne room.  
  
Meanwhile, the boy's eyes slowly opened, revealing them to be   
large and bright yellow. He sat up as his skin turned rough and was now   
completely dark green, transforming him back into the creature he had   
been. Rei and Ami suddenly sat up also, their eyes hollow and white.  
  
----------  
  
"Usagi-chan!!" Makoto shouted as she burst through the doors to the   
throne room. To her surprise, she saw the Queen and King both   
there....with Priest Helios beside them. "Helios??" Makoto questioned.   
She shook her head. "Never mind. Usagi-chan! You remember the boy that   
tried to kidnap Small Lady? I think he's going to try again!"  
  
The Queen stood up, surprised, and said, "What are you talking   
about, Mako-chan?"  
  
Makoto replied, " He's changing back into the creature he was   
before Adonis turned him back to human!"  
  
"'Adonis'?" Helios repeated, his blue eyes wide. "Did you just say   
'Adonis'?"  
  
Before she could answer, a black wave struck her from behind,   
taking out the doors and knocking her several yards away to the floor.   
"Who the heck?!" Makoto yelled as she sat up, leaning on her elbows   
behind her for support.  
  
Standing in the doorway was the same creature; his outstretched   
hand flickered with black light before returning to normal. An evil   
voice snickered from behind him, "Now, now, boy. Don't kill her so   
soon."  
  
Followed by a second voice, equally evil, saying, "Besides, it   
much more fun playing with them." The smoke from the blast parted to   
show Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury, wicked smiles on their faces.  
  
"No," Makoto whispered. "Not them."  
  
Mercury grinned wider at Makoto's remark. She raised her hand,   
saying, "It's you own fault for not killing us when you had the chance,   
human." Black water surrounded her hand and formed a ball. Mars put her   
hands together. Black fire began to form at the point of her fingers.   
They were aimed at Makoto.  
  
"Die!" they both said as their attacks flew to Makoto.  
  
"Mako-chan!!" Serenity screamed at they neared her.  
  
The attacks came within a foot of her, before being repelled by   
the pink-green aura shield.  
  
Mars said something under her breath as Makoto stood.  
  
Makoto's hand went to her right shoulder. The aura glowed brighter   
as the crystal materialized from her shoulder and into her hand.   
"Jupiter Thunder Crystal! Activate!!" she yelled the phrase, anger   
boiling inside her from what they did to Ami and Rei, "MAKE!! UP!!!"   
Green and pink light surround her form. It disappeared, revealing   
Crystal Jupiter standing with her sword in hand. She jumped into the air   
above the three intruders, yelling as she came down, "Leave my friends   
alone!!"  
  
----------  
  
Minako turned to Setsuna. "I think it's time we tell them," she said to   
the older woman.  
  
Setsuna's eyes studied the empty space off to the side.  
  
"They are awakening at a fast pace, especially since Mako-chan's   
activated her Crystal Power. Zeus, Hermes, Aires, and Aphrodite are   
trying to get the crystals even if we haven't activated them yet. I know   
I'm in no danger and neither are you and the other Outer Senshi,   
Sestuna-san, because we already have gotten them unknown to the others,   
but they might be killed when their crystals are trying to be taken."  
  
Setsuna paused before saying, "No. The Queen might not wish for   
it--"  
  
She was interrupted by Minako slamming her hand down on the table   
beside her and yelling, "I don't care if Usagi-chan wants us to or not!   
My friends are in danger and so is her family! No one is safe any more,   
Sestuna!"  
  
The Senshi of Time stared at Minako as she continued her outburst.  
  
"In time this whole city will be in ruins! I saw it too! Don't try   
to hide it! We have to act fast, and that includes telling the others   
what's happening! I also know that you didn't tell the Queen everything   
that she needs to know! And if you won't tell her--," Minako narrowed   
her eyes, "--I will!"  
  
----------  
  
Mars dodged Jupiter's sword as it swung towards her. Jupiter wasn't   
planning on killing them, just immobilizing them long enough to get them   
out of her friends.  
  
From nowhere, a black shock wave struck Jupiter in the side,   
sending her to the ground on her knees. Her sword clattered onto the   
floor several yards away from her, too far to reach.  
  
"Mako-chan!" Serentity yelled from behind a force field the   
attackers had set up, sealing her, Edymion, and Helios from the fight.  
  
Jupiter groaned as she began to stand up. The blow had knocked the   
wind out of her. She stood on her knees and hands, trying to gather up   
air.  
  
Mercury walked to Jupiter. She looked down at her; her white eyes   
glowed with wickedness. Without warning, Mercury's foot connected with   
Jupiter's side. Mercury laughed as Jupiter fell to the floor again.  
  
Jupiter glared at Mercury as she pushed herself up with one arm,   
the other clutching her throbbing side. she   
thought. I need to get those imposters out of them, but how?! The only   
attack I know is with my sword-- she looked at her weapon, which was   
now further away, She gathered up her strength and slowly stood up.  
  
Suddenly her tiara flared with light. "What?!" Mercury and Mars   
yelled in surprise. A feeling ran down Jupiter's body. It was warm and   
almost made her want to laugh despite her situation. She focused her   
green eyes on the two doppelgangers and the creature in front of her.   
"Enough of this foolish mess," she said in a voice that was eerily calm   
and sounded like two voices speaking at the same time, "it's time I   
finished this." She crossed her arms in front of her chest and closed   
her eyes. The wings on her back spread out wide and slightly flapped.   
She raised her arms above her head, still crossed. The pink and green   
light covered her. She yelled a new phrase as she began to spin,   
"Ganymede Angel--," she opened her eyes and threw her arms out in front   
of her apart, "--Thunder Attack!!" Feathers from the wings at her back   
flew out and turned into pink and green lightening bolts and sped   
towards the two imposters. With no time to react, the blow struck the   
two and the room was filled with white light.  
  
When the light died down, Mercury and Mars fell to the floor   
unconscious and demorphed. Hermes and Aires stood in their place, looks   
of disgust on their faces. Jupiter heard Serenity gasp. It was her first   
time to see the two. Hermes snorted, "You never know when to give up, do   
you?"  
  
Jupiter grinned with determination as she answered, her voice back   
to normal, "Get used to it. I won't stop until you either leave us alone   
or you're dead."  
  
Aires just shrugged, "Your fault if you kill the wrong person."  
  
Jupiter shot a glance at her two friends on the floor. I have to   
buy them some time, she thought,   
  
Serenity bit her bottom lip as Aires and Hermes rushed at Jupiter.   
In their hands, twin daggers appeared for each. Hermes threw her arm out   
towards Jupiter's neck as Aires tired for her stomach. Jupiter dodged   
the two blows easily. Serenity hung her head. I wish I could do   
something, she thought. She pounded her fists against the shield.   
  
----------  
  
Minako rushed at top speed towards the throne room. Suddenly she   
stopped.   
  
----------  
  
By sheer luck, Hermes was able to stab Jupiter. While Aires distracted   
the Senshi, Hermes drove the knife into her shoulder. Jupiter bit her   
lip to keep from yelling in pain.  
  
"Mako-chan!!" Serenity gasped as Jupiter fell to the ground.   
Jupiter cursed as she sat up. She took hold of the hilt on the dagger to   
take it out of her.  
  
Hermes shook her finger at her and said, "Ah ah ah! I wouldn't do   
that if I were you!"  
  
Aires chuckled at her comrades words, "Last lesson for a dead   
girl."  
  
Ignoring the wrenching pain, Jupiter ripped the dagger out of her   
shoulder. She threw it to the floor.  
  
Hermes rolled her eyes and sighed, "You asked for it," before she   
grinned evilly.  
  
Before Jupiter could even think about wandering what she meant,   
the room seemed to spin. She couldn't focus her eyes straight. She fell   
down on one knee. Her shoulder flared with fresh pain. Her other hand   
pressed against the wound, blood seeped through her fingers. She slowly   
raised her head enough to looked at her attackers. "W-what...?" she   
tried to ask.  
  
Hermes answered, "The dagger I stabbed you with is just like the   
one Zeus used on Small Lady."  
  
"So...I-I've been p-poisoned?"  
  
Her grin widened, "Precisely."  
  
"Heh," Makoto smiled despite her position, she stood up, shaking a   
bit from the poison, "no matter. Come on!" she took a fighting stance,   
"Fight me!"  
  
Hermes and Aries looked at her in surprise. She was able to stand?   
Even with the effects of the poison already taking affect? And what's   
more, she wanted to fight?  
  
As they stood there, Jupiter thought to herself, "Gotta keep this   
up a little while longer."  
  
To her relief, a blast came from the two unconscious bodies on the   
ground.  
  
"What?!" Aires shouted as she turned around. Hermes did like wise.  
  
Rei was surrounded by a red and purple aura while Ami was covered   
by a blue and white one. They stood up and faced their doubles. Ami   
touched her left side. Rei held up her right hand. Jupiter smiled with   
gladness as the crystals appeared in their hands; Ami's was blue and   
white, Rei's was red and purple. They both raised their crystals and   
shouted their transformation phrase.  
  
"Mercury Ice Crystal Activate...!!"  
  
"Mars Fire Crystal Activate...!!"  
  
"MAKE!! UP!!!" The crystals flared with color as they were   
surrounded by them. When the light cleared, Crystal Mars and Mercury   
stood. Their fukus were like Jupiter's, with their own colors; Mars'   
wings were tinted with red and Mercury's was tinted blue; their hair,   
too, had changed: Mars was fiery red and Mercury's was light blue;   
another thing about them was that their eyes were the same color as   
their hair (the reason Jupiter's eyes hadn't changed was because her's   
were already green). Hermes and Aires groaned slightly. That made   
Jupiter smile a little more.  
  
----------  
  
Setsuna stood in the shadows of the throne room. She watched as Crystal   
Mars raised her hand once again. Fire swirled around her hand. The fire   
began to form into a bow as she said, "I call upon the power of Mars,   
lend my thy strength!" the fire hardened and became a red bow, in the   
middle of it (where she held it to aim) was her crystal, "Red Fire!   
Appear!" Mars aimed it at Aires as she finished, "Mars Bow," a fire-  
arrow materialized in the bow, she took hold of it and brought it back   
as she finished, "Strike!" The arrow shot across the room and struck the   
double, who was standing stock still in shock. The blow pushed her back   
several yards past Jupiter until she hit the wall. She crumpled to the   
floor, wounded and unconscious.  
  
Hermes turned to Mercury, who had raised her hand too. Mist   
surrounded her hand as she shouted, "I call upon the power of Mercury,   
lend me thy strength!" the mist began to turn into a sword, much like   
Jupiter's yet not as big, her crystal at it's hilt, "Blue Mist! Appear!"   
The sword appeared and she lunged at Hermes, shouting, "Mercury Sword,"   
she swung down, "Strike!!" Blue light came from the sword as it cut   
through Hermes's skin. The force from the light of the sword caused her   
to fly back and land beside Aires, also knocking her uncurious.  
  
Sestuna shook her head sadly as she thought about what Minako   
said. The Keeper of Time said to herself, "Minako is right. They have to   
know what is going on."  
  
----------  
  
Mars's face broke into a smug smile as she slung her bow over her   
shoulder. "That felt good!" she exclaimed. Serenity sighed in relief.   
But relief didn't last long.  
  
"Jupiter! Look out!!" Edymion screamed. Too late.  
  
Jupiter was suddenly pelted by a black bolt, forcing her down back   
to the ground. Everyone turned in surprise. They had forgotten about   
someone. The yoma that had tried to kidnap Chibi-usa. The creature   
jumped over Mercury and Mars and landed over Jupiter. She glared at it   
as another wave of pain came from her injured shoulder. It reached out   
with its hand towards her.  
  
Just then, "Venus Angel Beauty Attack!!" A large orange heart flew   
from he torn doorway and busted into feathers sped at the yoma, causing   
him to fly back away from Jupiter.  
  
Standing in the doorway was Venus in Crystal Senshi form. Her   
wings were light orange, her hair a darker orange and her once blue eyes   
were now a cross between yellow and orange.  
  
"Venus!?!" Mercury and Mars gasped at the sight of her. They heard   
the yoma groan as he tried to stand.  
  
Another voice sounded. "Demon! Vanish!!" A beam of white light hit   
the yoma and once again turned him into a human. Adonis appeared beside   
Venus.  
  
With all three opponents unconscious, the shield that held the   
King, Queen, and Helios disappeared. The Queen rushed to her friends.   
"Venus? she said, confused as everyone else. "How?--When?--Why?--"  
  
Venus shook her head, "Not now. I'll tell you later."  
  
"Hey!" Edymion said looking across the room. "Where's Aries and   
Hermes?" The attackers were no where in sight.  
  
Jupiter groaned in pain as she said,   
"Looks...like...they...got...a...w--a--y..." That was all she got out   
before she collapsed to the floor.  
  
"Mako-chan!!" the Senshi and Queen shouted in horror.  
  
The wound on Jupiter shoulder was still pouring blood and had   
slowing begun to turn black.  
  
----------  
  
NEXT: Jupiter's in trouble! Will she die from the poison? Where did   
Hermes and Aires go? How did Venus activate her crystal? What did she   
mean in her talk with Setsuna? What is it they won't tell the others?   
Why did Helios ask about Adonis? What is the Dark Legend he spoke about?  
__________ 


	7. Dark Legend Revealed

Chapter 6  
Dark Legend Revealed  
  
An invisible force shook the earth ever so slightly. The church, left   
unguarded by Helios, slowly began to be filled with a black mist. With   
in the mist a form appeared. A tall boy in black clothing. He walked to   
the room that held Chibi-usa's crystal bell. The boy's blue eye quickly   
glanced around the room until he saw what he was looking for. He strode   
over to a shelf in the room. On the shelf was a small box, it's lid   
locked and sealed. A smirk appeared on his scarred face. He picked up   
the box and studied it. With a simple wave of his hand, the sealed   
locked broke. He opened the lid to it. A look of shock and surprise   
overcame his face at the sight of what was in it. Nothing. The boy   
cursed as he threw the box into the hall, breaking it.  
  
"That stupid priest!!" he raged. Though he had to credit the   
priest for thinking ahead of time. After a moment of standing there, he   
turned towards the stand that held the black crystal bell.  
  
----------  
  
Bump-bump.  
  
Bump-bump.  
  
Bump-bump.  
  
Makoto tried to open   
her eyes, but they wouldn't. She couldn't exactly remember what   
happened. Just that Aries and Hermes, along with the youma that had   
tried to kidnap Chibi-usa, had attacked. Makoto had driven them out of   
Rei and Ami using a new attack. Hermes was able to stab her in the   
shoulder with a poisonous knife. Rei and Ami were able to activate their   
crystals and turn into Crystal Warriors like she had and defeat Aires   
and Hermes. After that, things were a little fuzzy. she thought,   
feeling her strength starting to return along with her memory, I was   
attacked by the youma, Venus helped me, Adonis returned the youma once   
again to human, then I collapsed from the poison. What happened after   
that? Where am I now?  
  
She forced her eyes to open. She saw a hand hovering over her   
eyes. Behind the hand she saw a light. She blinked a few times.  
  
"Is she okay?" Makoto hear Serenity's voice ask.  
  
"I don't know," Adonis replied.  
  
Makoto groaned as she felt pain from her shoulder.  
  
"Stay still!" Adonis told her. She realized it was Adonis's hand   
over her eyes.  
  
The white sign reappeared on Adonis's forehead. A white light   
suddenly surrounded his hand.  
  
Serenity watched as the light from around Adonis's hand went to   
Makoto. The light concentrated on the wound, which was still bleeding   
profoundly. The Queen nervously wrung her hands. The blade had been   
poisonous, just like with her daughter. Chibi-usa was still unconscious   
from the blow. Will Makoto be the same?  
  
The light slowly began to die down and the sign on the boy's   
forehead disappeared. "She'll be fine in a while," Adonis said to the   
Queen and the others. "I couldn't remove the poison that had already   
entered her body from the wound, but I stopped more from coming out of   
it." To Makoto, he said, "You'll feel weak for a while, but your   
strength should return when you natural body defenses kill off the   
remainder of the poison."  
  
Makoto nodded as she carefully and slowly sat up. Ami and Rei   
supported her. She saw that they were still in the throne room. Makoto   
looked around and asked, "Where's Hermes and Aires?"  
  
Minako shrugged, "Dunno. They disappeared. As far as we can tell   
they've gone back to their headquarters or something."  
  
"Minako-chan," Serenity said cautiously. "How were you able to   
turn into a Crystal Warrior?"  
  
The Queen's question caught her off guard. "Uh--" Minako tried to   
form the right words, "You see--I mean--um--that is to say--uh--oh,   
boy."  
  
"I believe I am the one to explain, Your Highness."  
  
Everyone looked in the direction of the voice.  
  
Setsuna stepped out of the shadows. "Forgive me for not explaining   
clearly like I should have before," she continued. "But I did not   
realize that the situation had grown this serious. Everyone," her voice   
grew stronger and more powerful, a purplish-red aura surrounded her as   
she continued, "I shall show you what you need to know as it happened in   
the Silver Millenium."  
  
She raised her staff. A purple and maroon crystal appeared from   
Setsuna's left hand and floated up above her as she whispered softly,   
"Pluto Time Crystal! Activate! MAKE!! UP!!" She transformed into Crystal   
Pluto. Her wings were tinted with a cross between purple and red, her   
hair was light purple as where her eyes. The crystal fused into the   
Garnet on her staff and floated inside it.  
  
"Everyone close your eyes and concentrate on my voice and my voice   
alone, " Pluto told them. They nodded and did as she said. She also   
closed her purple eyes and said, "Pluto Time Crystal! I command you!   
Show us the start of the Dark Legend!" Purple and maroon light flashed   
out from the Crystal and surrounded the nine people and they   
disappeared.  
  
----------  
  
Chibi-usa opened her eyes. She looked around and saw that she was   
floating in space. Below her was the Earth and above her was the Moon.   
She was still dressed in her pajamas.  
  
"What happened?" she thought. She searched her memory for the   
answer. "That girl," she said to herself. "She attacked me. I was   
stabbed in the chest--" she stopped and looked down at her chest. No   
wound. Not even a scar. "But how--?"  
  
Just then, a soft voice said, "Chibi-usa..."  
  
The pink haired girl looked around for the source of the voice.  
  
"Chibi-usa..." the voice continued. Then a form appeared before   
her. It was a boy, about twelve or so.  
  
When she saw him clearly, she gasped. "Adonis??"  
  
The boy shook his head sadly, "No. That is not my name."  
  
She noticed that he didn't have a scar across his eye like the   
other boy did. But they looked alike in every other way. "Who are you?"   
she asked.  
  
The boy smiled, "I'm not surprised they didn't tell you about me.   
Mom probably felt that you would have blamed yourself for what happened   
to me."  
  
"What are you talking about? And what do you mean 'mom'?"  
  
The boy laughed. The sound of his laughter almost made Chibi-usa   
want to laugh too. After he stopped laughing he replied, "Sorry." Then   
he face grew serious. "Right now," he said gently, "you're really at the   
palace, in a coma. The knife you were stabbed with was laced with   
poison. Ami was able to stop it from spreading any further, but it had   
already affected enough of your body to make it 'shut down', so to say."  
  
Chibi-usa grew scared. "Am I," she asked, "d-dying?"  
  
The boy shrugged, "I don't know. This 'you' you see now is a   
projection. You need to see something important." He began to slowly   
dissolve into a white light. As he spoke, his voice also began to fade,   
"I'll be back--" he smiled sadly, "--my dear, little sister."  
  
Even though the boy had vanished, his voice stayed in Chibi-usa's   
mind. "Sister'?" she said in confusion.  
  
----------  
  
Adonis and the others found themselves standing on the surface of a   
strange, yet peaceful place. There were large structures all around made   
of white marble. The structures were buildings.  
  
It was then that Serenity realized that this was the courtyard of   
the Moon Palace. She turned to Pluto who was standing nearby. "What is   
this?" the Queen asked.  
  
Crystal Pluto turned her head towards the others as she said,   
"This is the Moon Palace during the Silver Millenium. As I said, I will   
show you the start of the Dark Legend."  
  
Suddenly they all were lifted into the air. A light red   
transparent ball surrounded them all.  
  
"It began," Pluto said, her eyes gazing below them, "A few months   
before you were born, Serenity. As always, the Moon was peaceful, and   
there were no threats towards the Lunarians. But that changed."  
  
As Pluto talked Adonis sensed something behind him. He turned and   
saw nothing. Yet he couldn't shake off the feeling that someone else was   
there.  
  
----------  
  
"Adonis! Mom! Dad! Pu! Guys! Can't you see me?!" Chibi-usa shouted.   
She'd seen them appeared on the surface and flew to them. Adonis had   
turned towards her, but made no indication he saw her. "What's the   
deal?! Why can't they see me?!" Then the boy's words came back to her.   
"I'm just a projection. Oh, duh! That's why!" She sighed. She scanned   
the small group in front of her as Pluto talked when her red eyes fell   
on someone she'd missed earlier. "Helios?!?" she gasped. "What's he   
doing here?!"  
  
Just then, something Pluto said caught her attention. "The Earth   
was overtaken by a strange force. It had the power to posses and control   
anyone it touched. Its name is Nemesis. No one, not even I know what   
it's true from is. Whenever it appears it's in the form of a black could   
or mist."  
  
"But couldn't you find out what it is by looking into the Gates of   
Time?" Edymion asked.  
  
Pluto shook her head. "I've tried. Currently I cannot enter the   
Gates. Nemesis has taken over the Gates. It now can see into the future   
and see what might happen."  
  
"That's bad, right?" Adonis asked.  
  
"Extremely." Pluto pointed her staff down at the Moon. A black   
cloud filled the courtyards and outer edges of the Palace. It quickly   
made it's way towards the center of the Palace. They flew down and enter   
the center room. The throne room.  
  
"Nemesis tried to take control of the Moon Palace, thinking that   
if it controlled it, it could rule the solar system. Luckily, Queen   
Serenity prepared for it."  
  
At the center of the throne room, a figure stood. Queen Serenity.   
She hands were raised above her head, the Ginzuisho between them   
glowing.  
  
"Mother..." Neo Serenity said when she saw her.  
  
Serenity was surrounded by the cloud and it was making its way   
closer to her. Suddenly the Ginzuisho flared brilliantly, forcing the   
cloud back. She spoke in a loud voice, "I call upon the Great Power of   
the Ginzuisho and the Moon, help me seal this demon so that it cannot   
harm anyone again!" The room was filled with white light. A scream came   
from all directions. Through the light, they could see the cloud being   
gathered up into a large ball. The light then concentrated on the ball,   
covering it with a crystal substance. When it was finished, the ball was   
now a huge crystal.  
  
"That's--!!" Rei started.  
  
Minako nodded. "That crystal was once the center of the Crystal   
Palace."  
  
The crystal was lifted up by an invisible source. A black hole   
opened behind it and it slowly began to enter the hole. A chilling   
laughter sounded, followed by a wicked voice saying, "You may have won   
this battle, Serenity. But I'll be back. When a descendant of your line   
touches this crystal case, I'll be free again to reek havoc on your   
daughter's kingdom. This I swear!" It was gone.  
  
The room wavered before turning back into the throne room in the   
Crystal palace.  
  
"The crystal," Pluto said, "some how found it's way here and the   
Palace was build around it. It stayed dormant until--"  
  
"--Terry touched it, thus fulfilling what Nemesis said, freeing   
it," Serenity finished. She closed her eyes and placed a hand on her   
forehead. She let out a sigh. "I should've known."  
  
"It is my fault for not telling you beforehand, my Queen," Pluto   
said. "If I had, none of this might have happened."  
  
After a moment of silence, Edymion said, "There's more isn't   
there?"  
  
Minako stepped foreword and said, "Serenity knew this would   
happen, so she made a back-up plan. The Ginzuisho held powers beyond any   
one's imagination. You thought of it, the Ginzuisho could do it. So   
Serenity 'programmed' the crystal to where if an agent of Nemesis held   
it for a certain amount of time, then it would separate. When the   
crystal separated, a piece immediately flew to a Senshi, who absorbed   
it. The crystal would then reshaped itself and changed colors, depending   
on the Senshi, when the time was right." She paused. Minako raised her   
right hand and touched her left shoulder. A soft orange glow came from   
it. She held out her hand. In it was an orange and yellow heart-shaped   
crystal. "This is my crystal, the Venus Love Crystal. They replace our   
wands and activate our transformations, turing us into Crystal Warriors,   
possibly our most powerful forms. When Mako-chan first transformed, that   
was the beginning stage. When she did it for the second time, it went to   
the second stage. As far as we know, they are the only two. Ami-chan and   
Rei-chan skipped the first stage." Her crystal disappeared. "The Outers   
and myself have had our crystals since Zeus caused the Ginzuisho to   
separate.  
  
"The Outers knew about Nemesis. When Terry first came close to the   
crystal, Pluto thought it was best I know also. The reason they knew was   
in case Nemesis appeared earlier, was that their main job is defending   
the Moon Kingdom from threats."  
  
----------  
  
Chibi-usa stood staring at the group below her. She was still absorbing   
this information she was hearing. But one question ran through her mind:   
Suddenly she   
felt herself disappearing. Slowly her vision began to fade also. She was   
returning to her body. And she hoped she would wake up soon.  
  
----------  
  
"This is taking too long!!" Zeus exclaimed to Aphrodite. "How long does   
it take him to heal them?! We don't have the time!!"  
  
"Patience, Zeus. Patience," Aphrodite said with a smile.  
  
"What are you yelling about now, Zeus?"  
  
She jerked at the sound of the voice. She turned to see the one-  
eyed boy walking out of the room behind her. "Nothing, Master," she said   
as she bowed.  
  
"At ease," he said as if he was a drill sergeant. "Any new   
information?"  
  
"No, sir. But we found out that Pluto has told them about Nemesis.   
This could get critical, sir."  
  
He nodded. A smile appeared on his scarred face. "But we have the   
trump card." He held out his hand. In it was the black crystal bell he'd   
taken from Helios. "This bell is connected with Small Lady. With this,   
we cannot fail. If they get the upper hand..."  
  
"We'll crush their precious princess to dust," Aphrodite finished   
as she punched her palm.  
  
"Correct."  
  
"I take it they stopped the poison," Zeus said, somewhat   
disappointed.  
  
"A minor set back," the boy said. "But it was enough to make her   
go into a coma."  
  
"Master."  
  
The three turned to the voice. Four girls stood a few feet away.   
Setsuna, Haurka, Michiru, and Hotaru (their doubles of course).  
  
"What is it, Poseidon?" the boy asked.  
  
The light green haired girl said, "Things seemed to have gotten   
complicated."  
  
"How so?"  
  
The purple-haired girl stepped foreword. "Remember our 'prisoner',   
sir? She has escaped."  
  
"Are you sure, Titan?" The news of this escape was not good.  
  
Titan nodded. "I checked this morning. She's gone. Sir," her   
darkly purple eyes narrowed as she said, "I detected a presence earlier,   
right before I checked on her. And I don't think you'll like who it   
was."  
  
----------  
  
A girl lay on her back. Darkness surrounded her. A small voice   
penetrated into her mind. "Zukamori*..."  
  
the girl responded with her mind.  
  
"Zukamori...you are needed. The Dark Legend has begun to unfold.   
The others need you."  
  
  
  
"Go to the Crystal palace. All will be explained in time...."  
  
Zukamori jerked awake. Dazed, she slowly sat up. She had blond   
hair that fell past her shoulders. Her hazel eyes were clouded with   
confusion.  
  
she thought as she slowly stood up. Then, that   
question became the least of her problems as more questions surfaced.   
she thought, knowing she didn't have that answer. She   
pressed a hand against her forehead, trying to sort out what little she   
remembered. The only thing she knew of was that she was needed to go to   
the Crystal Palace. "But why--" she tried to say.  
  
She stopped when she realized she didn't hear any sound coming   
from her mouth. She tried again. Same thing. I can't speak?! she   
yelled in her mind.   
  
She heard the same voice as before in her mind, "Go to the Crystal   
Palace....All will be explained in time...."  
  
Zukamori looked around her, seeing that she was between two tall   
buildings. It was night. She looked down at herself. She seemed to be   
all right except for a few scratches and bruises on her bare arms. She   
was clothed in simple attire of beeches, boots, and a sleeveless shirt.  
  
Cautiously, she made her way to the front of the alley she was in.   
No one was there. She looked up and saw a massive structure made of   
crystal in the distance. The name of it came to mind: the Crystal   
Palace.  
  
she thought as she walked out of the   
alley.  
  
----------  
  
Adonis sat on the windowsill in one of the halls of the Palace, staring   
at the object Helios had given him after Pluto's explanation of the Dark   
Legend. It was a large, circular blue crystal that filled his hand.   
Heilos' word came back to him as the moonlight reflected off the   
crystal's blue surface, "Adonis, keep this crystal with you at all   
times. And never let anyone else touch it. It be of some use to you."  
  
Adonis wondered.  
  
----------  
  
Zukamori had only walked about two blocks when she saw three dark   
figures in the street in front of her. She swallowed nervously, then   
kept going.  
  
One of the three saw her coming up and motioned towards her to his   
buddies. The other two chuckled.  
  
Zukamori looked past them, keeping her eyes on the Palace.  
  
"Hey, girl," the leader of the three said, stepping in front of   
her. "What's yer price?" The other two laughed at the comment they knew   
he really didn't mean. They had other business with her.  
  
Not being able to speak, Zukamori moved to walk around him. He   
moved to block her. She went the other way. So did he. She glared at him   
with a look that said, "Get out of my way."  
  
"Whassa matter?" he sneered. He pushed her back roughly. "Cat got   
yer tongue, girlie?" The other two appeared behind her.  
  
"Come on," one said as he took a step closer to her. "Say   
somethin'."  
  
Zukamori looked at each one around her as they closed in. I have   
to get out of here, she thought.   
  
The leader reached out and grabbed her shoulder. "You ain't goin'   
nowhere 'cept with us."  
  
His grip tightened. Zukamori winced at the pain as it erupted in   
her arm. Her eyes closed. Then, without warning, they flew open,   
revealing white glowing pupils. She grabbed his arm holding her with her   
free arm and flung him over her, colliding with a nearby wall.  
  
"Why you--!!" one of the others said as he pulled out a gun and   
aimed to shoot her chest. He fired. She stepped out of the way in time.   
He tried again. She jumped to dodge that one. While in the air she   
turned and brought her legs down on the gunman's head, hard. The blow   
sent him to the ground. She landed on top of his back, knocking the wind   
out of him, then jumped off.  
  
The third lunged at her upon reflex. She ducked down to avoid him   
while bringing her leg up and striking him in the stomach. Using his   
momentum, she pushed him backwards. He fell on top of the other one on   
the ground.  
  
"You freak!!" the leader said as he shoved himself off the ground   
and stood. He whipped out a small blade and dove to stab her. She leaned   
to her right to dodge it. At the same time, she grabbed his arm and   
forced it to bend behind his back. Her free hand took hold of his wrist   
that held the blade. When the other two stood, they saw Zukamori holding   
the blade against the guy's throat. Still not being able to talk, she   
glared at the other two, trying to get her point across.  
  
"I-I think," the one she was holding hostage said, careful not to   
get his throat slashed, "s-s-she wants to go."  
  
Zakamori nodded.  
  
"O-o-okay," the guy said, "first, let go of me." She released him,   
but kept the blade, it might come in handy. The guy ran to the other   
two.  
  
She blinked. Her eyes turned back to hazel. She looked at the   
three surprised guys in front of her then at the knife in her hand.   
she thought. She took a step back, then turned and   
ran towards the Palace.  
  
One of the three grumbled, "She's better than we were told."  
  
"It was just luck," another said.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"You shut up!"  
  
"Both of you, can it!" the leader ordered. He looked at Zukamori   
as she disappeared from sight. "We have to report this to Nemesis.   
Pronto."  
  
----------  
  
"Adonis."  
  
The boy looked up to see Queen Serenity beside him. He quickly put   
the crystal he was still holding in his pocket. "Yes?" he said.  
  
"There's something I have to ask you," the Queen said. Adonis   
noticed a slight hint of nervousness in her voice along with something   
he couldn't decipher clearly.  
  
Serenity took a few small breaths, trying to calm herself. "Adonis, I'm   
sure you know that soon Nemesis will attack us."  
  
He nodded, wondering what this was leading to.  
  
"Well, the Senshi and myself will more than likely have our hands   
full in the meantime. I...just wanted to know if you stay here and help   
us."  
  
"Help in what way?" As soon as the words left his mouth, Adonis   
regretted it. The look on Serenity's face turned sad and pained. "I'm   
sorry," he said quickly. "I didn't mean--"  
  
"It's all right," she interrupted. She sat down gracefully at the   
edge of the sill. Her sky blue eyes gazed down at the city below. she told herself. "Adonis, I want you to help watch Chibi-usa.   
Nemesis tried to kidnap her and have her killed. We don't know why   
though. It's possible that he want Chibi-usa for some reason. And if he   
can't get her, then he wants her dead." She turned to him, her eyes   
silently pleaded with him, for reasons she wouldn't let him know. "The   
Senshi might not be enough, but we don't know. I fear for my daughter's   
safety. Please, Adonis. Please. Protect my daughter."  
  
Adonis stared at her while she spoke. Something inside him   
stirred. He saw the Queen's face, twisted with pain and agony as he hear   
her screaming, "TERRY!!!!!!" Not realizing it, he said solemnly, "I   
will, Queen Serenity. I swear to you, I will protect Chibi-usa even if   
it costs my life. I won't let Nemesis or anyone else bring harm to her   
or to you."  
  
Serenity had to smile, for she knew he would keep his promise and   
much more.  
  
----------  
  
"Darkness swallows light. Light swallows darkness. It has been that way   
since Time began. Battle after battle. Eons after Eons. Who will be the   
one to take a stand? Which one will be the first to break the eternal   
circle?"  
  
Helios looked at Chibi-usa. She was still unconscious, as the   
others had said; yet she could speak. She was different than she was the   
last time he saw her.  
  
She was much stronger now. He had felt it.  
  
Helios brushed a few strands of her pink hair away from her   
forehead. His fingers gently slid down to her cheek. "Maiden..." he said   
softly. Chibi-usa stirred slightly at the sound of his voice. He smiled   
as he bent down and kissed her forehead. "I've missed you...." he   
whispered into her ear.  
  
----------  
  
Zukamori looked up at the huge building in front of her, catching her   
breath. she thought, She looked around for a door. She stepped foreword and   
one suddenly appeared before her. Taking a deep breath, she reached out   
to open it.  
  
-----------  
  
Rei snapped her head up. Someone had entered the Palace. Someone strong.   
she thought as she quickly rushed towards the   
main entrance.  
  
----------  
  
Ami felt it too. she thought. She pulled out her   
Mercury computer and began to scan the energy she had sensed. Whatever   
it was, it was powerful. Snapping the computer shut, she stood from her   
desk and made her way to the entrance.  
  
----------  
  
"Hold it, Mako-chan!" Minako said, bringing their training to a halt.  
  
"What?" Makoto asked. That was when she was hit with a wave of   
energy also. "What was that?" she said looking around.  
  
Hotaru suddenly appeared beside the two. "Minako," she said. "She   
has arrived."  
  
"About time," the blonde sighed.  
  
"Huh?" Makoto said.  
  
"We'll explain in a minute," Minako said as she began to exit the room.   
Hotaru and Makoto right behind her.  
  
----------  
  
Zukamori looked around her as she slowly walked through the entryway to   
the Palace.  
  
Footsteps reached her ears. They came from all directions. She   
tensed, expecting some guards to show up or something. Instead she saw   
five girls appear.  
  
"Who are you?" Rei demanded as they all came to a halt.  
  
Zukamori moaned inwardly.   
  
"What's your name?" Makoto said next.  
  
Zakamori pointed to her throat and mouthed, "I can't talk!"  
  
They all looked at her weirdly as she did it again.  
  
"Uh--" Minako said, "um--is your name, by any chance, Zukamori?"  
  
Zukamori nodded her head, a little surprised that the blonde knew   
her name. She pointed back to her throat and mouthed again, more slowly   
this time, "I-CAN'T-TALK!"  
  
"I think she can't talk," Ami said.  
  
Again, Zukamori nodded.  
  
Minako sighed. This would take a while  
  
----------  
  
NEXT: The Senshi are faced with a problem: Nemesis has started its   
attack on Crystal Tokyo. Now they are stuck with a mute girl somehow   
connected with what's happening. Who is she? What is she doing at the   
Palace? Can she turn the tide of the Battle that is looming ever closer?  
----------  
*The name 'Zukamori' I took from a series named 'X/1999'(the creators   
are called CLAMP, in no way related to Naoko-san). For those not   
familiar with X, there's a character in it who is called, 'Sakura   
Zukamori', which means 'Guardian of the Cherry Blossom Burial Mound'.   
Since 'Sakura' means 'Cherry Blossoms,' I guess 'Zukamori' means   
'Guardian of the Burial Mound' or something like that. Hmmm. Now why   
would I give someone a name like that? Can we say, 'foreshadowing' ^_-?  
__________ 


	8. Who Are You?

Chapter 7  
Who Are You?  
  
Zukamori sighed. she grumbled to herself. The   
five women around her seemed to agree.  
  
Having no memory of herself and finding that she couldn't speak,   
Zukamori had gone to the Palace hoping to find some kind of answer to   
her questions.  
  
The Senshi had sensed her entering the Palace and gone to see who   
it was. After a brief encounter with the mute girl, they moved to   
another room, not wanting the Queen or King to know of Zukamori yet.  
  
"They have enough problems to deal with now," Minako reasoned.   
"Let's see what we can find out about her first, then we'll decide what   
to do."  
  
But now, another thought was running through Minako's head.   
she thought. Unknown to the other Senshi, she   
and Hotaru know a little more about Zukamori than they were letting on.  
  
Rei ran a hand through her hair as she said, "We aren't getting   
anywhere." She looked at the girl in the chair at the center of the   
room. "You *sure* you can't remember anything?"  
  
Zukamori shook her head.  
  
"Do you have anything with you besides that knife?"  
  
Zukamori thought about that. I never did check my pockets. If I   
have any, that is. She shrugged as she stuck her hands into her   
pockets. Her hand bumped against something. Quickly she pulled it out.   
In her hand was a white crystal that was the size of her palm.   
  
"A crystal?" Minako said as she stepped up closer. Zukamori looked   
up at her and shrugged her shoulders again.  
  
"This is great," Makoto grumbled. "Yet another mystery. Can   
anything be more frustrating?!"  
  
I agree, Zukamori thought. She sighed as she leaned   
back in the chair. she mentally screamed in   
frustration.  
  
Rei's head jerked slightly. A pulse of energy hit her. It wasn't   
strong enough to nock her down, but it wasn't weak enough not to notice   
it. The others did the same thing.  
  
"What was that?!" Ami gasped as another pulse came.  
  
*CRASH*  
  
A vase in the room shattered. The flowers blew also.  
  
*CRASH*  
  
Ami backed away from the mirror just as it blew.  
  
"What going on?!" Hotaru shouted as another vase shattered.  
  
"Let's get out of here! NOW!!" Minako ordered. No one argued as   
the chandelier on the ceiling exploded, sending a deafening crash that   
echoed through the halls.  
  
As they entered the hall, the light fixtures above them blew one   
by one as they passed under them.  
  
Then, as soon as it started, the lights stopped blowing up. The   
women came to a halt.  
  
"What was that?!" Makoto gasped between breaths.  
  
Zukamori shook her head roughly, trying to clear her thoughts.   
Images flashed in her mind.  
  
*FLASH*  
  
Zukamori found herself standing in some time of wasteland. The ground   
was covered with bluish-white sand. Huge columns of white marble   
scattered the area, the tops and bottoms looked as though they had been   
ripped apart. A woman with long hair stood beside her. She, herself, was   
younger. About five or six years old, her mind told her. The woman   
spoke, but Zukamori didn't hear any words. The woman motioned to   
something in from of them. On one of the columns of marble, another   
woman lay. She had silver hair that was styled in 'odango'. Her blue   
eyes were glazed over. Dead. A name came to mind. 'Queen Serenity'.   
Zukamori looked above her. In the black sky, there was a blue globe.   
Several pink balls entered the globe's atmosphere.  
  
*FLASH*  
  
"....kamori! Zukamori!"  
  
Zukamori shook her self out of the trance.  
  
"You okay?" Minako asked. "You kinda spaced out there."  
  
Zukamori weakly nodded, not knowing is she really was okay.   
Suddenly, her eyes couldn't focus. Her legs wobbled slightly as she   
pressed a hand to her forehead. She collapsed to the ground.  
  
----------  
  
"So the captive got away," the one-eyed boy said to himself.  
  
a voice in his head said.   
  
"But what about the--"  
  
  
  
"Two months? That long?"  
  
  
  
----------  
  
  
  
The young queen jerked. "Who's there?" she said.  
  
  
  
"What?!"  
  
  
  
Serenity looked around the balcony she was on to see who had   
'spoken'. No one was there besides her. She shuddered. That voice. She   
had heard it before. Somewhere. She looked around once more before   
quickly heading inside.  
  
----------  
  
The dungeon was dark except for the scattered torches the were evenly   
spaced out on the wall. All of the cells were empty.  
  
All but the one closest to the main door.  
  
In that cell, a young woman was chained erect. The only thing   
between herself and the stone wall was her long white hair that fell   
down to her knees. Her wrists and ankles were bloody where the shackles   
held her, showing signs of struggle. A white mist suddenly filled her   
cell. The mist disappeared into her body. Her head snapped up as she   
took in a deep breath.  
  
Her golden eyes looked around the cell. She shook her head. she thought.   
  
----------  
  
A large tombstone was surrounded by people dressed in black. Almost all   
of them were crying. Especially one particular woman with silver hair   
and blue eyes.  
  
Beside her there stood a small girl with blonde hair and curious   
hazel eyes. Slowly the people parted reluctantly until the woman and   
child where left. The woman took a shaky breath as she stooped down so   
she could look at the girl in her eyes.  
  
"I know this is hard for you to understand now," the woman said   
gently to the girl, "but time has run out." The woman reached into her   
black cloak and pulled out a white crystal. "This is ours, by   
birthright. I should have given it to you sooner, and I didn't. I'm   
sorry. Please keep it with you."  
  
The girl cautiously took the box and looked it over.  
  
The woman hugged the girl tightly as she said, tears welling up in   
her eyes again. "Use it to protect Serenity. She will be your Queen   
soon, and you will serve her instead of me. Please."  
  
----------  
  
"Hey! Wake up!"  
  
Zukamori slowly opened her eyes. She sprang up.  
  
"I guess she's okay," Rei said.  
  
"It would appear so," Ami muttered as she pressed a few keys to   
her mini-computer. "But according to this, her energy level is almost   
zero." She looked over the top of the computer. "For this to be true,   
though, she would have had to expel a great amount of her original   
energy. That part I believe, but the question is--" she snapped her   
computer shut and looked down at Zukamori as she shakily stood, "--how   
did she expel it?"  
  
They all looked at her strangely.  
  
Zukamori started to think. Then it dawned on   
her.  
  
Ami saw the light in her eyes and said, "Do you know how?"  
  
Zukamori shrugged and shook her head, meaning, "Not sure."  
  
"Well, just try."  
  
Zukamori turned and pointed to the light fixtures that had blown.   
Then she pointed down the hall to the room they had been in. She turned   
back. she thought. Zukamori pointed to   
herself, then made a exploding motion with her hands, then pointed back   
the lights.  
  
"You made the lights blow?" Hotaru asked.  
  
Zukamori clapped her hands once and nodded. She pointed back to   
the room.  
  
"And the vases and the mirror?" Hotaru said.  
  
She nodded again.  
  
Ami thought about that. "It's possible. Her energy might have been   
that pulse we all felt and it might have caused everything to shatter."  
  
Zukamori said as she reached into   
her pocket. Her hand felt the edges of the crystal.   
  
----------  
  
Adonis walked around the place, trying to find something to do. he thought. He turned a corner and came across a pair of   
large double doors that reached up to the ceiling. Each door had designs   
finely chiseled into it. Adonis stepped up to the door on the left. It   
was made of white stone. Its design consisted of almost life-sized   
angels with large wings perched on their back. Each angel in itself was   
unique with it's own face and wing pattern. Near the top of the door   
there was an angel that was larger than the others were. That particular   
angel had it's arms raised and their head turned upwards.  
  
One of the other angels caught his attention. It was about eye   
level with him. Adonis traced the outline of its elegantly shaped face.   
The angel had short hair that stopped just after its shoulders. Its eyes   
looked back at him intently. It's face seemed familiar somehow.  
  
"Snap out of it, Adonis," he told himself. "It's just a door."  
  
He turned and looked at the other one. The one on the right was   
black. It had images of people with wings as large as the angels did,   
but they were like bat wings. Their faces each held an evil smirk. At   
the top of that door, like the other one, there was a bigger one of   
those creatures, poised like the angel opposite to it.  
  
At the very top of the doors, there were words. Adonis read them   
outloud.  
  
"'In one, there is always two.'"  
  
Suddenly the ground under him began to shake.  
  
Pang of slight pain ran through Adonis. He pressed his hand   
against the side of his head. He had felt it before when...  
  
"No!" he gasped when he realized what was happening. He ran back   
the way he came, pausing at the corner. He turned back to the doors. The   
angel he had noticed before seemed to draw his attention even more. He   
shook his head before running to warn the others.  
  
----------  
  
NEXT: Everyone finds themselves unable to leave the Palace. Meanwhile   
the mysterious woman, who warned Serenity about Nemesis' attack, makes   
another appearance. Who is she? Is she friend or foe? What did Zukamori   
see? Did she live during the Silver Millenium? What is behind the   
strange doors Adonis found?  
__________ 


	9. Trapped in the Palace

Chapter 8  
Trapped in the Palace  
  
The Crystal Palace shook. Around the Palace, unseen by the citizens of   
Crystal Tokyo, a black fog grew upwards. On top of Tokyo Tower, the boy   
in black stood, watching with a smug look on his face. he thought. The   
night air was then filled with his meanicing laughter.  
  
----------  
  
Adonis rushed at top speed towards the entrance of the Palace, trying   
not to fall from the ground's shaking.  
  
he thought as he turned a corner,   
almost hitting it.   
  
At the end of the hall he saw the six of the Senshi, who were   
banging on the doors, along with another girl he hadn't seen before. As   
he got closer and he saw her more clearly, his heart nearly stopped   
beating.  
  
Zukamori heard someone running towards them. She turned around and   
saw Adonis. When she saw him, a feeling like electricity ran through her   
body. she thought.   
  
When Adonis saw her face, he skidded to a sudden stop. He must be   
seeing things. This girl a few yards in front of him looked like the   
angel that had caught his attention eariler. Her short hair; her eyes.  
  
Minako turned from the door and saw the two staring at one   
another. "Hey!" she said, catching their attention. "Are you two just   
gonna stare at each other or help us? We've got to get out!"  
  
Adonis shook his head. "It's no use."  
  
They all stopped and looked at him.  
  
"He's doing this," Adonis continued. "Nemisess." The shaking   
underneath them began to worsen. "He's trying to trap us in the Palace!"   
Adonis shouted over the rumble the ground made.  
  
"Well, he's doing a good job as far as I can tell!" Makoto   
responded.  
  
"Trying to open the doors won't work," Minako said, mostly to   
herself. "And he's doing this to the perimeter of the Palace, then the   
safest place to be is in the center!"  
  
"Then I suggest we haul butt thataway!!" Rei said.  
  
Without saying anything else, everyone did as she said.  
  
----------  
  
Darkness filled the sky. Chibi-usa looked up at the moon, which had   
turned blood red. The Crystal Palace, her home, was surronded by a   
barrier that prevented anything from entering or leaving. Here and   
there, youmas attacked everything in sight.  
  
"What happened?" Chibi-usa said outloud. A bright light from   
behind her flashed. She turned quickly. Behind her there stood a girl,   
the light around her blocked her face from view. The girl raised   
something to her mouth. A strangely shaped flute. As Chibi-usa watched,   
the girl began to play a soothing melody. It took her a second to   
realize what it was.  
  
"The lullaby," she said quietly.  
  
Above her, a form appeared. Chibi-usa looked up. It was the boy   
the others had spoken of. He raised his hands together. A bolt flew   
towards the flute player. Before it hit her, another boy jumped in the   
way, protecting her. The boy screamed in pain as the bolt hit him.  
  
The flute player stopped, shocked by the boy's actions. Chibi-usa   
saw her mouth move, but didn't hear any sound.  
  
"What is this?!" Chibi-usa demanded to no one as the boy threw   
another bolt. "Stop it!!" she shouted to the attacker. "Stop it!! You're   
killing him!!"  
  
----------  
  
"Turn left!!" Minako instructed.  
  
The others followed her. Adonis was only half listening. He kept   
looking at the girl running beside him. She looked so much like the   
angel, it kept bugging him.  
  
Zukamori caught him looking at her. she   
wondered.  
  
"Look out!!!" Hotaru shouted, cutting through their thoughts. The   
earthquake had caused the foundation of the Palace to weaken and now it   
began to crack and break apart right under their feet.  
  
Zukamori slipped and fell face first onto the floor. she   
thought as she sat up.   
  
"Zukamori! Get up!!" Rei yelled.  
  
Too late.  
  
The floor collasped under her. For a second, she felt that   
sickening feeling of being hung in mid-air. Her mouth opened in a silent   
scream as she quickly bagan to fall downwards.  
  
"ZUKAMORI!!" the Senshi shouted in unison.  
  
Suddenly, she stopped moving all together. Zukamori looked up.   
Adonis had dove and grabbed her hand at the last moment, keeping her   
from falling. Zukamori could see the strain on his face as he kept   
trying to hold onto her. The earthquakes didn't help one bit.  
  
Zukamori thought.   
  
Adonis himself didn't know what possessed him to save her. As he   
had seen the floor underneath her begin to break and fall, his mind   
recalled what he had seen eariler when Queen Serenity spoke to him, this   
time only more. He saw the enormous hole in the ground....Serneity's   
pained expression....the rock that flew....towards.....  
  
Adonis snapped himself out of the trance he had gone into and   
pulled Zukamori up. He grabbed her other hand to help. For some reason,   
feeling her hands in his seemed so....normal....like they belonged   
there.  
  
When she was on her feet once again, Mianko spoke, "We have to   
keep moving, but carefully and make sure all of us reach the others   
safely!"  
  
As they started again towards the center, only Hotaru noticed how   
closely Adonis and Zukamori ran together.  
  
----------  
  
  
  
A white light shone out in the darkness. It grew brighter and   
brighter until it became blinding. Then, the light dulled. It was the   
flame of a single candle. A slightly tanned hand grabbed the bottom of   
the candle and held it up. The flame casted shadows across the woman's   
face Her free hand was pressed aginst over her eyes.  
  
"Uhh..." she moaned. "...what...what....year...is   
it...?....where's...the Queen...?" She let her hand drop to her side as   
she heard footsteps. The woman's eyes were a light, pastel blue and they   
had no pupils, showing she was blind. "Who's there?" she called to   
whoever was coming closer to her.  
  
"You're finally awake, Ruri?" a female voice said.  
  
"Who--" Then she recognized the voice. "Luna? Is that you? Where   
are you?"  
  
The black cat jumped up on the woman's shoulder. "It's all right,   
Ruri," Luna said when the woman gasped. "It's just me. But we have to   
prepare. The others will be here soon."  
  
"The others? The Senshi?"  
  
"Yes, and some others."  
  
"You mean Kyoko and Zukamori? They're here?"  
  
"Zukamori is. Kyoko couldn't escape, though. Artemis and I are   
going to try again."  
  
"He'll be expecting you this time."  
  
"I know," Luna replied sadly. "I know. I just hope Kyoko can help   
us this time."  
  
----------  
  
"So we're stuck here," Edymion concluded from what the others had just   
told him.  
  
It was a few hours later. The earthquakes had finnaly stopped, yet   
the floor of the entire Palace was now either uneven or broken into   
boulders.  
  
"We're sealed in," Minako sighed as she leaned against a large   
boulder. "And we have no idea for how long. I'm guessing it's untill   
Nemisess decides to attack us."  
  
"Two months."  
  
Everyone turned to Serenity. "He will attack us in two months."  
  
"Usagi-chan," Makoto asked, "how do you that?"  
  
Serneity sighed before telling them what happened to her right   
before the earthquakes had started.  
  
"So we only have two months to prepare," Rei said when she was   
finshied. "But we have no way of contacting anyone outside the Palace so   
we have no outside help. How do we prepare to fight him?"  
  
"I know how," Hotaru spoke up. She turned to Minako. "It's time to   
show them."  
  
Minako nodded before standing up straight. "Follow me."  
  
----------  
  
"Wake up!!"  
  
The woman with white hair shot awake as she felt a hand slap her   
face. Her golden eyes focused on the person in front of her. "What do   
you want, Zues?!" she snarled.  
  
Zues smirked as she stood with her hands on her hip. "My, my, my.   
Feeling a little mad today, Kyoko?" she taunted the captive. "Sorry you   
couldn't get out along with your friend?"  
  
Kyoko growled, wishing her arms or legs were free so she could hit   
the girl in front of her.   
  
"Ooo," Zues snickered, "hit a nerve, did I?"  
  
"Feh!" Kyoko respoded. Her eyes glowed slightly. "But..." Kyoko   
said with a smile, "from what I 'hear', Zukamori escaped, didn't she?   
Tough luck!"  
  
Zues narrowed her eyes as she slapped her again. "Stay out of my   
mind, wench! I don't even know why Nemisess doesn't kill you! And,"   
another smirk appeared on her face, "for your information, we found   
her!"  
  
Kyoko showed no sign of her surprise. she   
thought.  
  
"A couple of our guys picked a fight," Zues continued, "they got   
one all right. They said at first she didn't do anything but look for a   
way away from them, but then her eyes hollowed in that strange way they   
all ways do. After that, she kicked their sorry butts."  
  
"Nothing will stop her now," Kyoko said, a grin appearing on her   
face, "she almost ready for what's to come. All they need is me."  
  
"Which they won't get." Zues turned to leave. "Also," she turned   
her head back, "Master has something in store for you. We're gonna get   
what we want one way or another."  
  
As she shut the cell door, Kyoko muttered under her breath, "He   
ain't gonna get it from me. Not him, not Nemisess, not even you and your   
fellow clones will get it."  
  
----------  
  
NEXT:Minako and Hotaru say they know how to fight Nemisess. What is it?   
Why does Zukamori look like the angle Adonis saw? WHo was the blind   
woman named Ruri? How does Luna know her? And what did Kyoko mean by   
'clones'?  
__________ 


	10. The Keys

Author's notes-Okay kiddies, be warned: this chapter has slight violence. Notice I said 'slight'; your defenition of slight and mine are probably different, but whose fic is it, 'ey?  
  
Chapter 9  
The Keys  
  
"Just where are you taking us, Minako-chan?" Serenity asked the other   
blonde just ahead of her and the others.  
  
"You'll see in a minute," she replied.  
  
"I just hope we get there soon," Makoto muttered under her breath.  
  
"We're here." Minako turned a corner. At the end of the hall were   
the double doors Adonis had been studying eariler. She turned as face   
the group. The other Outer Senshi had joined them as they made their way   
there. Now they stepped up beside Minako.  
  
"Mako-chan, Rei-chan, and Ami-chan," Minako said. "Call your   
crystals forth." They did so as well as Mianko and the Outers.  
  
Michiru's came from her left forearm and it was shaped like three   
small waves of water, Haruka's from her right forearm, it looked like a   
pair of wings, and Hotaru's was from her right side and shaped like a   
tear. Setsuna's was in the form of a clock. That was when the other   
three noticed that their crystals had also changed in shape; Rei was now   
shape in the from of a flame, Ami's now looked like an iceberg, and   
Makoto's was formed like a bolt of lightening.  
  
"Step up here," Minako said, motioning towards the door. When all   
the Senshi were there, Hotaru rasied her hand. A purple light surronded   
her hand and the doors before the doors creaked open. Before them was a   
large panel with eight different holes in it. Hotaru approached the   
panel and placed her crystal in the hole that fitted it. A light shone   
from the wall the panel connected to and onto Hotaru's forehead. Her   
symbol appeared.  
  
"Senshi of Destruction, Sailor Saturn!" she said. Her crystal   
glowed a dark purple and black aura.  
  
Minako motioned for the others to follow suite.  
  
"Senshi of Time, Sailor Pluto!"  
  
"Senshi of Heavens, Sailor Uranus!"  
  
"Senshi of Water, Sailor Neptune!"  
  
"Senshi of Love and Beauty, Sailor Venus!"  
  
"Senshi of Thunder and Lightening, Sailor Jupiter!"  
  
"Senshi of Fire, Sailor Mars!"  
  
"Senshi of Water and Ice, Sailor Mercury!"  
  
When all the crystals were glowing, the wall behind the panel   
creaked open. The crystals flew back to their owners and disappeared   
back into their places. A shadowed figure stood just inside the door   
way.  
  
"Welcome," the person said as they stepped into light's way. "You   
made it just in time."  
  
"We came as soon as possible," Minako said, "Ruri."  
  
Ruri responded, "I know. Come." She stepped to the side and   
reveiled a long stairway behind her, "We have much to do and not much   
time to do it."  
  
----------  
  
"I've brought the captive, Master," Aries said, shoving Kyoko in front   
of her.  
  
Kyoko strained against the shackles that held her wrists together   
in front of her, wishing she could break them apart.  
  
"Leave," the boy ordered. When Aires left, the boy strode over to   
Kyoko. "Still not gonna talk?" he asked with a smirk on his face.  
  
Kyoko responded by spatting on the floor beside his feet.  
  
"That's fine," his hand grabbed her by her throat. Being a bit   
taller than her, he raised her up off the floor a ways. His hand glowed   
black. "I like doing things the hard way."  
  
Kyoko grinned, despite her situation. "The same goes for ME!!" As   
she shouted the last word, she brought up her hands, still chained   
together, quickly, striking the boy under his chin, snapping his head   
back. He lost his grip on her. Taking her chance, she flipped backwards.  
  
"Come on!" she challenged as she landed.  
  
----------  
  
"How long has this place been under the Palace?" Serenity asked as they   
continued down the staircase.  
  
She expected Minako to answer, instead their strange guide, Ruri,   
replied. "This chamber has been in Earth's Core since before anyone can   
remember. This place..." a small half-smile appeared on her face, "has   
also been my home. Since it might be a few more minutes before we reach   
it, I might as well tell you all what's happening--or should I say,   
'what happened.'  
  
"Eons ago, when the Moon was still at peace, an evil in the form   
of a human, an Earthling, started a riot on the surface. They began   
small rebellions on the Moon and the other planets, blocking trades to   
them and so forth. Ambassadors from each of the planets went to Earth to   
try and reason with him. The Moon didn't--" Ruri's pupiless eyes   
narrowed. "--They were wise. The leader captured the ambassadors and   
then kill--no, SLAUGHTERED them in front of a multitude of his   
followers. It was a 'ceremony', as he called it, right before he began   
his attack on the Moon.  
  
"We were fortunate that the Moon had anticipated this. Along with   
the first Queen of the Moon, I lead the Lunarians in a full scale   
attack. In the mist of the battle, the leader, the one who had started   
it all and was the cause of millions of deaths, lost his hold on his   
shell. He was reborn as Nemisess, the one who is attacking us today."  
  
"Do you know who he really is?" Adonis asked.  
  
Ruri stopped walking. She stood silently for a moment or two. She   
turned her head back and looked directly into Adonis's eye. "He is a   
tratior, no matter what form he takes." Her voice was low and deadly.   
She started walking again. "We banished him into a Negative deminsion,   
yet his 'soul', you could say, found a way out but only in the form of   
black mist."  
  
"Wait a minute," Ami intterupted. "If you were around back when   
the first Queen of the Moon was alive, then you must be over three   
million years old."  
  
"You speak the truth, Mercury. After the battle, I put myself in a   
deep sleep, in case Nemisess attacked again. I was hooked up to the   
Moon's centeral comupter. It stored everything that happened--on the   
Moon, on Earth--anything that delt with the Moon family and it's   
followers. After Nemisess, his mist form, appeared again, the only two   
who could acess the computer came down here and have been 'feeding' me   
the information as well as peparing for what's to come."  
  
She stopped once again, this time because the stairs ended. Before   
her was a black doorway. "This way," she said, stepping through. The   
others followed reluctantly.  
  
"Who are the two you spoke of?" Edymion asked.  
  
"Us."  
  
A light snapped on and before them stood Artemis and Luna.  
  
"Luna?!" Serenity gasped.  
  
----------  
  
"Had enough?!" Kyoko said, swinging her leg down to hit the boy on his   
head.  
  
"Not quite!" he responded, catching her leg with his hand. She   
threw her down to the floor. She grunted, arching her back and flipping   
back up, bearly dodging the bolt he threw at her.  
  
"You're quick!" he said.  
  
"You're not!!" she countered, jumping off the wall, running back   
towards him.  
  
He leaned back, avoiding her punch. He caught her arm.  
  
she thought.  
  
He kicked her in her stomach multiple times, knocking the air out   
of her. With the last kick, he let go, sending her crasing into the   
wall.  
  
she thought as she tried to painfully stand.  
  
Kyoko felt his fist come down on her head. Her head swam and her   
body went limp. Her arms fell to her sides, the chain stopped them from   
touching the floor. she thought. She   
heard the boy speak, but couldn't make out what he was saying. Then she   
felt nothing.  
  
----------  
  
Zukamori suddenly felt a great deal of pain in her head. She rubbed her   
temples slightly not wanting to bring attention to herself.  
  
"You two have been down here all this time?" Serenity asked the   
black cat in her arms.  
  
Luna nodded. "After Terry released Nemisess, Artemis and myself   
came here. I'm sorry I never told you, Serenity. I know you would worry,   
but..."  
  
"It's all right, Luna. It's all right," Serenity intterupted.  
  
"Now then," Ruri said to the group. "I've told you all you need to   
know at this moment. Are there any questions?" Ruri searched whith her   
hand beside her until it bumped against a chair. She grasped it and   
eased onto the seat.  
  
"Uh--I have a question," Rei said slowly. "Ruri, are you blind?"  
  
Ruri's half-smile reappeared. "In almost any way you look at it, I   
am. My eyes cannot see as you all can, but I can see heat and energy   
readings. The heat helps me see anyone nearby. The reason I can tell   
each of you apart is because of the energy readings. Everyone has their   
own personal energy, so I can make out who is who."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Ruri," Serenity spoke up. "I'm woried about my daughter. I   
haven't checked on her since the earthquakes started."  
  
"There is no need to worry, my Queen."  
  
Helios appeared behind Ruri. "We moved her here as soon as we   
could. She is safe. Follow me, I will show you where you will stay until   
it is time for the attack."  
  
----------  
  
Pain flared in Kyoko's head as she slowly woke up. She was back in her   
cell, chained to the wall. She felt tired from her brief fight with the   
boy, but she also felt groggy.  
  
"Awake at last are we?"  
  
Kyoko looked up as the cell door opened. In stepped the boy. He   
walked towards her. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of him. "What're you   
doing here?" she said in a poisonious voice.  
  
"I believe I'm the one who will asked the questions here, Kyoko."   
He studied her face as he spoke.  
  
"Like what?" she sneered. "As if you could drag any information   
out of me!" She stuck her tounge out at him.  
  
"Who said I wanted information?" His response startled her   
slightly. He reached with his hand and grabbed her under her chin. He   
brought his own face close to hers. "What I want," he whispered   
dangerously, "is for you to suffer like I did!"  
  
Before she had time to react, she felt something cut through her   
left side right above her hip. A wicked smirk on the boy's face told her   
what happened. she   
thought angrily as she felt the blood begin to drip down.  
  
He quickly brought his knee up and jabbed her in her side. More   
blood fell from the wound as it came out of her mouth, causing her to   
almost choke on it.  
  
----------  
  
Zukamori suddenly fell down. Her hand pressed against her side. She felt   
the blood that was pouring from a sudden gash there flow around her hand   
and fall to the ground.  
  
"Zukamori!!" Adonis gasped, causing the group in front of them to   
stop walking. He stooped down beside her, his worry as clear as day on   
his face. "What happened?!"  
  
She shook her head. she thought as she   
felt blood come out of the corner of her mouth. Her eyes closed tight as   
she fought to contain a scream that was mounting in her throat.  
  
Luna jumped from Serenity's arm and rushed towards the two. Luna   
took one look at the wound before turning her head back to the shocked   
group. "Artemis!" she said to the white cat in Minako's arms. "Go back   
and check on Ruri! Something's happened to Kyoko!"  
  
Artemis nodded before taking off.  
  
Luna turned back to Zukamori, the look on the cat's face was not a   
comforting one. the cat thought.   
  
----------  
  
Artemis ran as fast as he could on his cat legs back to the room they   
had been. Just before he reached it, he heard a groan of pain before a   
thump.  
  
"Ruri!!" he shouted as he entered. He found Ruri on the floor in   
front of the chair she had been in. She was hunched over, her hand   
grasping her side. Blood was already collecting on the floor. The cat   
made his way to her. "Ruri!" he said. "Ruri! We have to get you to the   
infernery!"  
  
"It--it won't help!" she gasped out painfully. Another spasm of   
pain shot out as well as blood. "He--he tourching her!!"  
  
"But why?!" Artemis couldn't understand why this was happening.   
"He knows she won't say anything!"  
  
----------  
  
The boy laughed as he saw the pain on Kyoko's face. Kyoko hung her head   
down a ways, unable to support it up much.  
  
"You think I don't know your secrets?" he jeered. Kyoko looked at   
him through her white hair with wide eyes. "Whatever happens to one of   
you--" he punched her in her stomach "--happens to the other two! That's   
the downside to sharing that kind of power girl!"  
  
"Y-you...coward," she hacked out, blood flowing from both sides of   
her mouth now. She slowly raised her head, looking into his eye. He   
expected to see hatered and malious in her gold eyes. Instead, he was   
shocked to see pity. "Resotring to this..." she paused to take a deep   
breath. "Why....why don't you go back?"  
  
He looked at her, confused at her words. "What are you talking   
about?"  
  
"Go back....become...whole again...." She knew she was tempting   
fate saying this, but she had to. "Join with Adonis....become yourself   
again.....T--"  
  
"Shut up, girl!!!" he slashed out and struck her face. When she   
didn't move, he realized she was unconcious.  
  
He turned on his heel and walked back out the door. But her words   
stayed with him.  
  
----------  
  
"What is wrong with her?!" Adonis demanded from Luna. Luna looked a the   
girl who had passed out and fallen into his arms.  
  
"I can't say now," Luna said, "but if we don't tend to her wound   
she could die."  
  
"Take us to the imfermery," Ami said to Helios. "I'll work on   
her."  
  
----------  
  
"Zukamori-chan! Zukamori-chan!"  
  
The little blonde haired girl turned towards the voice. Coming up   
behind her was an older girl by at least ten years with long golden hair   
done up in odango and sky blue eyes.  
  
"Sere-chan!" the little girl said happily, reaching up with her   
arms.  
  
Serenity laughed as she picked the girl up. "Do you want to go to   
the gardens, Zukamori-chan?"  
  
"Yea!" Zukamori agreed.  
  
As the two headed towards the gardens of the Palace, Zukamori   
heard servants here and there whispering amonst themselves. They were   
'gossiping', as Zukamori had heard the raven haired friend of   
Serenity's, Rei-chan, say.  
  
"Isn't that the girl who's mother died when she was born?"  
  
"Yes it is! Why is the princess spending time with her?"  
  
"She's lowering her standards letting that...*barbarian's*   
daughter be anywhere near her!"  
  
"Why does the Queen let her own daughter, the Crown Princess of   
the Moon, do that?"  
  
"I heard the mother of the child was killed shortly after the   
birth."  
  
"I thought she was wounded before giving birth?"  
  
"Maybe so. But I wouldn't ask anyone if I were you."  
  
"True, true."  
  
"Sere-chan?" Zukamori asked her as they walked out of earshot of   
the servants. "What's a 'bar-bar-i-an'?"  
  
Serenity stopped walking and looked back the way she had come. Her   
eyes glared at the servants, who scattered, not wanting to meet the   
Princess' temper.  
  
"They were talkin' 'bout my mommy, weren't they?" The girl sniffed   
as tears of lonliness filled her eyes.  
  
"Pay no attention to them, Zukamori-chan," Serenity said gently,   
hugging the girl.  
  
"Did you know my mommy, Sere-chan?" Zukamori asked as the older   
girl continued to walk.  
  
"Yes I did," Serenity replied, her eyes slightly distant,   
remembering days long since past. "And she was no barbaian, Zukamori-  
chan. They no nothing about her. She was a trusted and well respected   
friend of the Queen's."  
  
----------  
  
"Zukamori and Ruri are all right at the moment. Whatever happened to   
them seemed to have right right through one of their kidneys, both of   
them, but I fixed it." Ami looked over the group in front of her.   
"They're still asleep."  
  
A relieved looked crossed everyone's face.  
  
"Do you know how they got injured?" Makoto asked.  
  
Ami shook her head.  
  
---------  
  
"We've got to hurry," Artemis said to Luna.  
  
She nodded. "Kyoko is injured badly. We have no time to waste."  
  
A white light flashed. The cats had taken to their human forms.  
  
"No matter what," Luna said, her eyes narrowing in detremination,   
"we leave with her or we don't leave at all."  
  
"All the Keys must be in place or we have no hope."  
  
----------  
  
NEXT: What's up with Zukamori and Ruri? Why did they get hurt in the   
same way Kyoko did? What was Kyoko talking about? Why must the boy join   
with Adonis to 'become whole again'? Why was Zukamori on the Moon? Who   
was her mother? And what are 'the Keys'?  
__________ 


	11. Where There's A Will...

Author's notes- If you see a ~*~ that indicates something like a dream a   
person is seeing. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Ten  
Where There's A Will...  
  
~*~  
  
"Are you serious, Sere-chan?" the tall brunette asked the Princess.  
  
The blonde nodded, her eyes hinting at anger. "They were talking   
like she was some kind of animal! You have no idea how angry these   
servants make me sometimes, Mako-chan!!"  
  
"Calm down!" Ami-chan hissed, looking to the side at the little   
girl who was roaming through a patch of flowers. "You don't want her to   
know."  
  
"She already does." Serenity looked away from the girl, her eyes   
full of sadness and grief. "She heard them say that her mother was a   
barbarian."  
  
"Oh, just wait 'till I find out which one of them said those   
things!" Rei fumed, punching her palm.  
  
"I don't think that's a wise idea, Rei-chan," Minako pointed out,   
her gaze on the little girl. She watched as Zukamori saw a butterfly on   
a nearby flower. She crouched down and slowly approached the flower. She   
slowly reached out towards the butterfly. The insect floated from the   
flower onto her finger. Minako smiled as a grin appeared on Zukamori's   
face. "She doesn't seem bothered by the fact that we're the only ones   
here besides the Queen who get around her," Minako said, her voice was   
as soft as the breeze that blew. "She has a big responsibility ahead of   
her, when she gets older..."  
  
~*~  
  
The first thing Zukamori noticed as she slowly became conscious was that   
her side hurt badly. The second thing was she was in a bed. And finally   
she saw Adonis, sitting in a chair beside the bed she was in.  
  
"You're up," he said with a relieved smile.  
  
she thought. She tried to sit up and ended up   
causing more pain from her side.  
  
"You need to lie down!" Adonis ordered. He gently pushed her back   
down on the bed. "Ami just sewed up your side, you don't want the wound   
to reopen."  
  
She just nodded, looking around the room they were in. It seemed   
to be the infirmary. One the bed on her left was a girl with long pink   
hair; unconscious.  
  
"Ruri woke up about an hour ago," Adonis said drawing her   
attention. "She somehow split her side as well. Weird thing is that it   
was in the same place as you."  
  
Zukamori just nodded. Her thoughts were somewhere else. The images   
she had seen in her sleep. The Princess, Sere-chan as she had called   
her.  
  
  
  
----------  
  
"Hurry, Artemis!"  
  
The sound of the voice awakened Kyoko. Sounds of fighting reach   
her ears from outside the dungeon.  
  
Artemis blasted the dungeon door open. "Kyoko!!"  
  
"A-artemis!" she gasped, ignoring the pain in her side caused by   
her yelling. "In here! The first cell!"  
  
Artemis quickly shot down the door. "Hang on!" he said as he   
reached her. As he began to get the chains off her, she could see Luna   
fighting the attacking youmas.  
  
"How's Zukamori and Ruri?!" Kyoko asked Artemis when he got one of   
her hands free.  
  
"They're all right," he responded, looking at her bleeding side.   
"I'd be more concerned about you."  
  
"I'll be fine." She grabbed the chain that held her other hand   
with her free one. The chain glowed a golden color before the shackle   
opened, letting her go. "Gotta admit," she said, "been waiting a long   
time to do that. Captive hands are no good." She quickly did the same   
with the ones holding her feet. Kyoko had to lean on Artemis to walk.  
  
"Let's go!" Artemis said to Luna.  
  
"Just a second!" she said, shooting an arrow and striking a youma   
in his chest. "Okay! GO!!"  
  
Light surrounded the three. With it ended, they had vanished.  
  
----------  
  
"Adonis?"  
  
Adonis looked up to see Ami standing in the doorway.  
  
"You're still here?" Ami walked over to him.  
  
"Yeah," he replied looking down at Zukamori, who had fallen asleep   
again.  
  
Ami smiled. She knew why he was there. "Still worried about her?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
Ami placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her. "She'll   
be fine," Ami said with a smile. "Just wait."  
  
"I know that, Ami," he said. "But for some reason, I just want to-  
-I don't know--watch over her, make sure she's okay...even though I met   
her only a few hours ago."  
  
"That's the way it was for Usagi-chan and Mamoru." Ami smiled as   
she spoke, remembering the days back when they were younger.  
  
"I'll be back to check on her later," Ami said as she left the   
room, the smile still on her face. As she closed the door and started   
walking, she thought,   
  
----------  
  
"You shouldn't be running around Ruri," Minako told the woman.  
  
"I'm fine, Venus," Ruri replied, sitting in a chair. Her hand   
carefully touched her bandaged side. "As soon as they get back, Mercury   
will have to tend to her as well." She sighed as she leaned back in the   
chair. "I hope she'll be able to handle another one. Good thing they're   
the same injuries, though." The half-smiled once again appeared on her   
face. "Never thought I'd see the day when I wished we weren't   
connected."  
  
"Speaking of which," Minako said, turning to another subject. "Do   
you know why Zukamori can't speak or why she can't remember anything?"  
  
Ruri thought about that. "I don't really know. Nemisess probably   
knew our situation and put a spell or something on her causing her to   
forget and to lose her voice." She looked up at Minako. "We have to find   
a way to break it. Her memories are slowly surfacing, but if what   
happened to her comes back to her in a short while.....she might not be   
able to cope with it just yet."  
  
Minako nodded. "I still don't remember much of it myself, Ruri.   
Just bits and pieces of it, but I know she won't like it when she does   
remember."  
  
"Hmm," Ruri mummered thoughtfully. A sudden wave of pain shot   
through her from her wound. She winced. Gritting her teeth, Ruri stood   
with her hand on her injury. "We'll find out soon enough. They're here."  
  
----------  
  
As the white light disappeared around the trio, Kyoko found her last   
remaining strength slipping away from the teleport. As unconsciousness   
befell her, she saw three people headed their way. Artemis caught her   
before she hit the ground.  
  
"How is she?" Ruri demanded when she reached them. Minako and Ami   
came up beside her.  
  
"Hurt," Luna replied. "She used her power to free herself after   
Artemis got one of her hands free."  
  
"She shouldn't have done that," Minako muttered. "Bring her to the   
infirmary. Ami-chan? Can you fix her?"  
  
"Yes, I believe I can."  
  
----------  
  
~*~  
  
Black mist filled the battlefield as people fought one another in a mad   
rage. Huddled under a fallen pillar, a blonde haired girl was sobbing   
uncontrollably. Her eyes were closed tight as though to seal the carnage   
around her. A scream reached her ears. She jerked her head up, gasping,   
"Sere-chan!!"  
  
She scrambled out from under the pillar and ran towards the   
balcony the Princess had always stood on, watching the Earth late at   
night. With each breath she took, Zukamori spoke the Princess' name,   
hoping against hope she was all right. Lightening clapped behind her;   
she ignored it. The fighting increased around her as she came closer and   
closer to her destination; yet she hardly noticed the blood and corpses.  
  
On top of the half-destroyed Palace, a shadowed woman clothed in a   
Senshi fuka stood, watching the girl.  
  
At last, Zukamori reached the place where she heard the scream.   
When her eyes fell on the balcony, she saw Serenity floating in the air.   
Not too far away was the prince of Earth, Edymion. Both were dead.  
  
"Sere-chan!!!" Zukamori screamed in horror.  
  
~*~  
  
----------  
  
"How long will she stay asleep?" Minako asked, heading towards Kyoko's   
bed as she walked into the room. Ami had just finished sewing Kyoko's   
side.  
  
"Depends," Ami responded. "Minako-chan? Why does she have the same   
injury as Ruri and Zukamori?"  
  
Minako thought before answering. "She'll be able to explain better   
than I can. You'll just have to wait until she wakes up."  
  
Ami sighed, slightly annoyed.   
  
Just then, Kyoko stirred. Her gold eyes opened slowly. "Where--"   
she started to say before she saw Minako. "Ve--Minako? Where am I?"  
  
"The Crystal Palace. Don't worry, you're fine. Your wound's   
mended."  
  
"I see." She closed her eyes briefly. They reopened quickly. Ami   
saw that they were glowing slightly. "Zukamori!" Kyoko gasped. "I forgot   
about her!" Her eyes cleared as she sat up. "Minako! There's no time   
left! It has to be broken now if she has any hope at all!"  
  
"What are you--" Minako started to ask.  
  
Kyoko swung her legs off the bed and stood up, grasping her side   
gently. "I'm talking about the Seal! If she breaks it herself, you know   
what'll happen!"  
  
Minako's eyes widened. "No way."  
  
"Just come on! And get Ruri, we can't do this without her."  
  
Despite the wound, she quickly walked out of the room with Minako   
behind her. Ami watched them before following at a slower pace. she thought.  
  
----------  
  
Zukamori thought. They had gathered in the   
same semi-dark room they had entered hours ago. In front of the group,   
Ruri stood beside a woman with long white hair and golden eyes.  
  
Kyoko smiled at her. "Good to see you up on your feet again,   
Zukamori. Before you wonder how I know your name, I need to explain a   
few things first."  
  
----------  
  
NEXT: Kyoko has something to tell the others. What is it? Zukamori seems   
to be connected to it along with Ruri as well as Kyoko. But what she has   
to tell her, she knows Zukamori won't like one bit. Answers will be said   
to old questions and new ones will surface....  
__________ 


	12. The Lost Senshi

Chapter 11  
The Lost Senshi  
  
"Where to begin?" Kyoko said mostly to herself, her eyes momentarily looking at the floor. "I suppose Ruri here already told you about how Nemisess came to be in the Silver Millenium. Now I guess I can fill in the stuff she didn't cover. Like why we're here and," her eyes focused on Zukamori, sending a chill down Zukamori's spine, "who we--myself, Ruri, and Zukamori--really are."  
She ran her hand through her white hair in slight frustration. "No way   
else to start," she sighed. "We all know about the duties of the Sailor Senshi: the Inners Senshi protected the Princess, the Outers protected the Moon Kingdom from any threaths. But there was a third party of Senshi, known as the Lost Senshi. Their duties were done in secret and only a choice few knew of it. Each one had a different job. They ranged from leading battles to protecting the Queen to making sure everything worked in the Moon Kingdom. During the last years in the Silver Millenium there were only three of them. One was in suspended animation and and another was head protector of Queen Serenity. The other....I don't know what she did. During the battle against Beryal, one of them were killed and one survived. According to the computer's log, she died, though, from failure."  
"Failure?" Serenity questioned.  
"Yes. She thought she had failed in her duty, which only she knew of.   
After that, Queen Serenity sent her along with the others to Earth, but for a   
different reason that the rest. She knew Nemisess would return, even if Serenity never awakened as Sailor Moon, so she wanted to make sure they would be reborn no matter what and then gather the Senshi to beat Nemisess."  
"But who are they?" Rei asked. "Were they reborn? Are they alive now?"  
"Yes. They are alive."  
"Then we gotta find them," Makoto instisted. "We only have two months   
until Nemisess attacks us, but how will we find them? We're stuck here."  
"Don't worry about finding them, Jupiter," Ruri said.  
"They're already here," Kyoko said. A golden light flared at the center of her forehead. A symbol appeared; three stars arranged in a triangle, the lower left one glowed gold, and a faint outline of a woman.  
Almost at the same time, another appeared on Ruri's forehead. The same   
triangle was there, the lower right star glowed a light blue, and an outline of a dragon also there.  
"We are the Lost Senshi," Kyoko said. "I am Sailor Cassiopia."  
"I am Sailor Draco," Ruri said.  
Kyoko walked up to Zukamori. She raise her hand and touched Zukamori's   
forehead with her index finger. A white light surronded the two. A sign appeared on Zukamori's forehead. The same triangle with the top star glowing white, an outline of a warriors was present. Zukamori jerked. She felt like something inside her was struggling to break free, but something else was holding it back. Without warning, it broke its bondage. Horror filled Zukamori as she realized what it was that was surfacing: her own memories. As they finally came, Zukamori hung her head as they replayed in her mind.  
The signs and light vanished.  
"You are the last member of the Lost Senshi," Kyoko said, dropping her   
hand back down to her side. "Do you remember who you are now?"  
A moment passed, Zukamori didn't move.  
"Zukamori?" Kyoko said again. "Do you remember?"  
"You know perfectly well if I do or don't." Zukamori's hazel eyes flashed with hatered as she glared at Kyoko. Her head still hung down.  
"Zukamori--" Kyoko started, already regetting that she gave Zukamori back her memories.  
"Say nothing!" Zukamori snapped. Her hands closed into tight fists. She   
was shaking slightly. "Nothing you do or say will change my mind! Sailor Orion is dead! I am not her! I never was and I never will be!!" Quickly she turned and ran out of the room.  
"Zukamori!" Kyoko and Ruri shouted after her, but she was already gone.  
"I'll go after her," Adonis said just before following Zukamori.  
"Adonis! Wait a sec!" Kyoko ordered.  
He stopped and turned back.  
"Whatever happens," Kyoko said, "whatever she says, whatever she does,   
don't leave her side. She needs you more than either of you know."  
He nodded then continued on his way.  
----------  
Zukamori ran through the halls of the underground chamber, not caring where she was headed. She heard someone call her name. She ignored it and ran faster. She reached the stairs and ran up them, trying to get away.  
she thought bitterly. I am such a fool. To think that I   
thought I could be accepted back as a Sailor Senshi...as Sailor Orion. She   
close her eyes tight, fighting against the tears that threatened to pour out. I can never udo what I did. I failed....I failed!!  
A ways behind her, Adonis struggled to keep up with her. "Zukamori!" he   
yelled, trying to get her to slow down. He saw her disappear out the double   
doors they had entered. He called her name again as he came out the doors. He   
saw her a few yards in front of him, standing still. he thought as he cautiously stepped towards her. "Zukamori?" he said.  
Suddenly something slammed against him, sending him flying back a ways. He struck the white door and fell to the ground. He sat up, dazed slightly.  
"Stay away from me."  
Adonis looked up to see Zukamori standing in front of him. He saw tears   
running down her face. Her eyes expressed only one emtion: dispair.  
"Zukamori--" he started.  
"Don't try to change my mind," she said. Her eyes stared unseeingly at   
him. "Don't even attempt to. I know what I did, and I deverse to die for it." Her fists shook as she raised them. Her gazed turned to her hands. "I deserve death," she whispered.  
"No you don't!" Adonis replied standing up quickly.  
"What do you know?!" she shouted back, her eyes burning with anger. "You know nothing! You don't know what I did back then!" More tears streamed down her face. "You don't know!!"  
"Then tell me."  
His words surprised Zukamori so much she stopped shouting.  
"Please, Zukamori," he said, almost pleading, "I want to help you, but to do that I need to know what you did that you think is so horrible."  
A few seconds passed before Zukamori shook her head slowly. "No," she   
whispered. "No. No. No. No one can understand what I did. No one. Not even Sere-chan." When she spoke the name, her voice started to crack with emtion and more tears escaped her hazle eyes. "No one can. It's not possible for anyone to understand. No one."  
----------  
"What was that all about?" Serenity demanded as she turned back to the two women in front of her.  
Ruri sighed, frustated. "Should've saw it coming," she muttered.  
"Yeah," Kyoko agreed, looking equaly frustrated.  
"I asked you two a question," Serenity said, looking ticked off, "and I   
expect an answer."  
There was none. They just stared at the floor.  
"Well?"  
Nothing.  
Getting angry, Serenity slammed her fist on the table beside her. "Look!" she shouted, her eyes narrowed dangerously, "We are trapped in our own palace with only two months to prepare for a battle against a monster from our own past who we weren't able to beat then, I have just found out about three Senshi I never thought existed, one seems to have something wrong with her while the other two won't tell a thing about what is going on! I demand to know the whole truth!!" Everyone stared at her. They had only seen her like this very few times. "And I mean everything!" Serenity finished.  
It took a few second for Ruri to collect her thoughts. "All right," she   
said. "You all have the right to know everything." Her blue eyes locked onto   
Minako's. "Even you do not know everything, Venus. Some details were kept from you, the leader. Hard to believe, isn't it."  
"By the way, Ruri," Kyoko said, "they all have their own names now."  
"You could've told me sooner, you know," Ruri said, looking at her out of the corner of her eye, "instead of playing you little mind tricks."  
"Watch what you're calling tricks, girl," Kyoko replied.  
"Anyway," Ruri said, moving towards their left, "I might as well get   
stared on my explaination." A panel appeared in front of her. She punched a   
series of buttons. Suddenly the ground under her raised up and formed as soon as it touched her into a large chair. A visor ran across her eyes from behind her head. Within the visor, different colored lights blinked. The matrial of the chair under her arms moved and formed semi-globes over her hands. Screens   
appeared all round the group in the room. Ruri's hands typed inside the globes. All the screens blinked blue then went off except the largest one in front of Ruri.  
"Hello, Ruri," a voice said. The blue screen blinked as the voice spoke. "It has been a while."  
"Yes it has, MCC," Ruri replied.  
"This is the Moon's Centeral Computer," Kyoko explained to the surprised onlookers. "It has AI. We call it MCC for short."  
"'AI'? Serenity repeated.  
"Atificial Intellegence, your highness," MCC said. "Your mother devoloped this program long before you were born."  
"MCC," Ruri said, drawing everyone's attention, "pull up all the   
information concerning the Lost Senshi. Post at the time of the Silver Millenium on screen." Her hands cotinued typing on the keys inside the globes.  
"Posting..." MCC said, on it's screen Ruri's symbol appeared. It blinked again, then words appeared on the screen. MCC eletronical voice read:  
  
SUBJECT: Kyoko  
AGE: 19  
BLOOD TYPE: AB  
SENSHI IDENTITY: Sailor Cassiopia  
ABILITY: pshyic/miniplulater  
STATUS: alive  
NOTES: Third in command of the Senshi, Kyoko was Cheif Protector Queen   
Serenity during the Sliver Millenium. Her pshyic powers along with her   
ability to minipulate inanimate objects proveduseful in her duties. She lead the Lunarians against Beryal in the Last War.  
  
"Next one," Ruri commanded.  
MCC cotinued,  
  
SUBJECT: Ruri  
AGE: (physical) 21/ (actual) 300,000  
BLOOD TYPE: A  
SENSHI IDENTITY: Sailor Draco  
ABILITY: light  
STATUS: alive  
NOTES: Second in command of the Senshi. Ruri was in hybernation at time of Silver Millenium. No data avalible.  
  
And lastly, on MCC's screen there was a third profile. Zukamori's.  
  
SUBJECT: Zukamori  
AGE: 17  
BLOOD TYPE: O  
SENSHI IDENTITY: Sailor Orion  
ABILITY: energy pulses  
NOTES: *CLASSIFIED INFORMATION PASSWORD REQUIRED*  
  
"'Classified'?" Serenity repeated. "What does that mean?"  
"As it says, it classified information," MCC responded. "Sailor Orion's   
past actions are under a classification order, your highness."  
"What?" Serenity said, still confused.  
"You'll see," Ruri said, punching in another command.  
"Password accepted," MCC said, opening the file.  
Kyoko faced the group. "What we are about to see and hear will never leave this room and never heard of again," she ordered.  
----------  
"What are you saying, Zukamori?" Adonis asked.  
"No one can," she repeated. "No one."  
Adonis suddenly realized she was on the verge of madness. He had to find out what she did soon or else...  
"Zukamori," he said, "what did you do?"  
"No one....no one...." Her eyes were staring at the floor.  
"Zukamori--" he started.  
"No one....lived...."  
He stopped. She was speaking more. he told himself.   
"No one," she continued, ".....lived....because of...."  
"Because of what, Zukamori," Adonis urged carfully.  
"....no one.....survived.....because....of...." Another wave of tears   
flowed as she visably shook. "No one lived," she sobbed. "No one....because   
of.....becasue of....*me*.....I--I killed them all. I killed them.....I killed everyone! I killed them!!" She collapsed to the floor, consumed by her sobbing.  
----------  
NEXT: Zukamori reveils her actions that she thinks she should die for. MCC shows the others what was done also. Will Zukamori be strong enough not to go insane? Will Adonis be able to help her?  
__________ 


	13. Shadowed Past

Chapter 12  
Shadowed Past  
  
  
"You what!?" Adonis exclaimed.  
"I--I killed them," Zukamori sobbed unconctrolibly. Though she spoke as if to answer him, she couldn't hear him. "I killed everyone....everyone..."  
----------  
"....the battle continued, as if it wouldn't stop," MCC voice spoke as it's   
screen displayed the battle on the Moon. "Amist the carnage, young Zukamori   
raced towards the balcony you yourself, your highness, had stood upon many a   
night."  
"Yes, I remember," Serneity remarked, slightly irratated by the fact that the computer seemed to be stalling by using more words than it should have.  
"Reaching the balcony, she saw yourself and Prince Edymion in the air,   
right after Beryal had attacked you both."  
Serenity growled to herself.  
"Might I remind you that MCC can read thoughts," Kyoko said, her eyes   
still on the screen.  
"I know no harm was indended," MCC replied. "Upon seeing your body,   
Zukamori screamed your name in terror. What followed is the reason she believes she should be killed."  
----------  
The Seal was broken. Years and years of work and thinking smashed to nothing in mere seconds. Now they would be ready for what he planned.  
I must find a loophole! he thought angerily as he left the world,   
entering into the other dimension. He easily passed into the Gates of Time. He smiled wickedly as he saw different futures played out before him. He made sure only to search for ones where he would be victorious. Though each battle started out as if he would be the winner, he lost not only the battle but his life as well.  
Then, he noticed something. Every time he was defeated, the same person's actions lead to it. He replayed all the battles he had seen. Yes, he was right. Only one person was the cause of his death.  
he thought.   
----------  
"I killed them. All of them."  
Zukamori was any better. In fact she was getting worse. She kept repeating the same words over and over. Insanity was taking over her.  
"Zukamori," Adonis said, sitting on the floor beside her. She was hunched over, her arms hugged herself, still sobbing uncontroibly. "Zukamori," he said again, tyring to get her to look at him. "Zukamori. Zukamori. Answer me."  
"Zukamori isn't here." Her voice had no emotion. "Zukamori is dead. She's dead. As she should have been long ago."  
"That is not true!" Adonis countered, grabbing her shoulders, shaking her slightly. "You don't deserve to die!"  
"Do I?" She raised her head slowly. "Do I deserve to die or not? You don't even know *why* I killed them and you still say I shouldn't die." She removed his hands from her shoulders and stood up. She walked a ways away from him to the wall. She leaned on the wall for support as she said, "You've never killed anyone, have you, Adonis? Much less a whole planet and its kingdom." She turned her head towards him. "And you'd never kill anyone without a good enough reason to." She looked away from him, not being able to look in the eye without crying again. "You're nothing like me. You don't know how I killed them, or why I killed them, so how can you say that I don't deserve to die? I'm no different than the crazies we're trying to fight now. I'm pathetic as a Sailor Senshi and a human. I'm worthless....I'm nothing."  
"Stop saying that." Adonis stood and made his way to her soundlessly and slowly. "You're not worthless, Zukamori," he instited. "You're not."  
"I said it before, and I'll say it again, 'I'm nothing'. I failed in my   
duties as a Senshi back then and...it cause the downfall of the most powerful   
kingdom then. I failed. I'm a failure in any way you look at it."  
"And as *I* said before," Adonis said, placing his hands on her shoulders again, turning her around to face him. He wiped the remainder of her tears off her face with gentle fingers as he finished his sentence, "you're not worthless, Zukamori. And you're not nothing. You mean a lot to me, Zukamori." He drew her into his arms.  
Zukamori stiffened at his sudden embrace. She had never been held in a   
man's arms before. She was slightly scared and confused at why Adonis was doing this. "Let me go!" she said, pushing against his chest with her arms, trying to losen his hold on her. "Let me go, Adonis!"  
Instead of heeding her words, he held her tighter against him. "No," he   
whispered into her ear. "I'm not going to let you go."  
His words made her stop pushing against him. Once she was still, Zukamori relaized that she liked being in Adonis' arms. She felt safe there, like she had never been before. Now she found herself clinging to him, as if he was her lifeline. she told herself.   
She took an unsteady breath, taking to calm herself down, before saying, "Adonis?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I--I need to talk about....back then. I need to tell someone or I'll...." she couldn't finish.  
"I understand."  
----------  
".....The rest, you already know," MCC finished.  
The group in front of the computer looked slightly shaken up a bit at what they had just seen.  
It was a few seconds before Kyoko spoke. "Remember, we will not speak of this again. Especially not to Zukamori."  
Nodds were the only response she received.  
----------  
"First I guess I have to explain what my duties were," Zukamori started. Both of them were sitting down, leaning against the wall beside the two double doors.  
"My name means 'Guardian of the Burial Mount'," she continued, her eyes   
fixed on her opened palms lying in her lap. "I don't know what the signifacance of it was, but my family guarded a place in the Moon Palace. I took over the job after my mother died, which was when I was born. No one knew what exactly happened to her, because they couldn't find her body after her death. No one talked about it much. As I grew, though, I noticed that people in the Palace would never get near me except for Sere-chan, the Senshi, and Queen Serenity. It was because my mom was labled as a barbarian, or so I thought." She paused as she leaned her head back and looked at the ceiling.  
"Turns out I was that one they were calling a barbarian. I was only five when I remembered the first incedent. The only thing that I can recall was that on the floor in front of me was managled corpse of one of the Palace Guards. At the time I thought it was someone from the enemy, because it was about that time that Earth began its attack on other planets. But I was the one who killed him. That was when Queen Serenity told me that I was a Sailor Senshi. Sailor Orion, Senshi of the Past. I had killed the guard because I had heard him and another talk about joining Nemisess. They said that when they did they would kill the Senshi, slowly and painfully, and make the Queen watch as Nemisess then killed Sere-chan. That made be angery because they were my only friends.  
"I found out how I killed him by hacking into MCC--the Moon's Centeral   
Computer. Surprisingly, it let me hack into its files and pull up the servalince on the scene. I had over heard him and the other one from a hiding place behind a pillar. I had started to run away, afraid of their words and plus I wanted to warn the Queen. My arm hit a stand. The flower pot that was on it fell and crashed to the ground, drawing their attention to me. Being only five, I was scared, frozen in my place. One grabbed me, saying I was going to reget the day I was born.....and after that, all I remember was white--blotted out. MCC showed me that the white I saw was a light that surronded me. The guard that was holding onto me was vaporated instantly. The other wasn't so lucky. He was burned for serveral seconds, in the process his body took the appearence of being mauled as if he had been in a bad fight."  
Zukamori closed her eyes as the faint screams of the man echoed in her   
mind. The image of his corpse still fresh as the day she saw it. "I found out in my conversation with Queen Serenity," she continued slowly, "that my power had been dorment in me since I was born. She said that when I was two, I had   
accidently injured a servant. The servant wasn't all that thrilled about taking care of a two-year-old so she ignored me mostly. I wouldn't stop crying though. She was fed up with it, so she slapped me. Being only two, I got mad at her and ended up doing the same thing to her that I did to the guard later, except she still lived."  
She looked over at Adonis. "It was then that I slowly began to devolope my powers. Every time I felt threatened or scared or angery at someone, the same would happen. But when I kill the two guards, I thought I was going to die. And I remember thinking in the back of my mind, 'If I die, then who will tell Sere-chan about these two? Who will help her?' I wasn't scared for myself. I was scared for my only friends. That increased the power I released on the two. Serenity said my powers were based on my feelings. The stronger the emotion, the deadlier the outcome."  
"How did that effect you killing everyone?" Adonis, said carefully.  
Zukamori's gaze went back to her hands as she said, "When I saw Sere-  
chan's body, I was fill with one thought: I couldn't help her. I somehow felt   
gulity about her death, because I was never able to repay her for being my   
friend. My grief, though, was over come by hate and malice. Once again, my power expanded around me like it had before. This time it covered the entire   
battlefeild, killing off everyone that was left alive, which included the   
Senshi. And I realized that Sere-chan wasn't dead, just unconcious. I killed her too. Queen Serenity survived with mimor injuries. But in doing so, something else happened.  
"The place my family had guarded for so long was destroied and someone was released into the world."  
"Who?"  
Zukamori closed her eyes and shook her head.  
----------  
"Back already?"  
Nemisess appeared from the portal. "Yes, Master," he said to the person in the room with respect. "I was just checking on how to win this battle."  
"Oh really?" the person said wit a slight hint of ignorance.  
"Yes, Master," Nemisess said again. "To ensure victory, we must kill one of the Senshi."  
"Just one?" the person said. "The others could live?"  
"Ah, no, Master," Nemisess added quickly. "They can be killed, but if this one survies, then we will be finished."  
"All right. Which one's death is nessicary? Mercury? Jupiter? Pluto?   
Uranus? The Queen?"  
"No, my liege. It's one of the Lost Senshi."  
"Oh?" the person said with a smirk. "That will fun. Which one shall it   
be?"  
----------  
"In a nutshell: I'm the reason all this is happening and I'm to blame for   
destroying the Moon Kingdom," Zukamori finished. "As I said, I'm pathectic as a Senshi. I couldn't even...." she trailed off.  
Adonis looked at her mournful face. "Come here," he said, taking her hand and pulling her up with him. He walked over to the white door before them. He reached out and touched the angel he had been studying before. "Do you know who this angel reminds me of?"  
She shook her head.  
"You." He smiled at her surprised and confused expression. "Zukamori, you may be responsible for destroying the Moon Kingdom long ago, you may know more than you're telling me about our enemy, but you are an angel, no matter what you think."  
Zukamori's face grew red at his words.  
"Look around you Zukamori." Adonis motioned around them. "The Kingdom that you knew doesn't exist. But this one does. Possiblely, that Moon Kingdom was destioned to be destroied, so this one could be built. To others, it would seem as though you're one of these creatures," he looked towards the black door at the bat winged creatures on it, "but to me, and to Queen Serenity, you're an angel." Slowly, he reached up and touched her cheek, afraid she would draw back.  
Instead of moving away from his touch, Zukamori let him. His words made   
her rethink about what she had done in the past. she thought, Zukamori smiled at Adonis. Then, to his suprise, she threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Adonis!" she exclaimed, hugging him tighter.  
Adonis shook off his surprise, then returned the hug.  
----------  
Kyoko raised her head. "They're back."  
Serenity turned and looked towards the entrance. There stood Zukamori with Adonis behind her.  
"Oh! Zukamori!" Serenity said rushing towards her. "Are you all right?"  
Zukamori nodded, though her face was slightly emotionless. "I'm fine now. But we have to prepare for the battle in less than two months."  
----------  
NEXT: Battle plans and training begin as the Senshi prepare for the battle   
against Nemisess. But who is Nemisess' master? Is he stronger? Which of the Lost Senshi are they planning to kill?  
__________ 


	14. Planning

Chapter 13  
Planning  
  
"Okay," Kyoko started, looking at everyone sitting at the large table, "let's   
get going." She looked back at Ruri, who was once again in the strange chair she used to control MCC. "Pull up all the information we have, we'll start with the henchmen," Kyoko said.  
"On it," Ruri said, typing a command.  
A partly transparent screen appeared from the middle of the table and   
strechted it's full length, providing a view for everyone. It blinked before   
posting the information Kyoko was talking about.  
"These are the henchmen working for Nemisess," Kyoko said as eight   
pictures appeared on the screen, "Zues--" the screen focused on her picture, "--she controls black lightening. Aries--" her picture appeared, "--hers is black fire. Hermes--" her picture showed on the screen, "--she controls black water. Aphroditie--" the blonde's picture appeared, "--her power is black energy. These are the few that you've met. The others are Chonus, Titain, Poisidon, and Uranus." The pictures that appeared resembled Setsuna, Hotaru, Michiru, and Haruka. "We don't know what their powers are as of yet," Kyoko continued, "but we do know of all their origins." She looked over at Ruri again and nodded.  
Ruri typed in another command. The visor over her eyes diappeared back   
into the head of the chair and the globes did the same. Ruri stood up and walked over to the table. "I'm sure all of you remember the incedent serveral years ago involing Terry and the crystal holding Nemisess and all of you were there, save for Adonis and Zukamori. Well Nemisess didn't just leave after his release. He took something with him. He was able to take the DNA of the Senshi."  
----------  
The dark shadowed man moved silently, almost invisible through the young girl's dream. he wondered.  
Below him, he saw the girl with long pink hair done in odango style.  
The Small Lady. Serenity's second child.  
A cruel smiled appeared on his face as he wacthed the girl begin to   
wittness the message of this dream. The dark message he hoped would help insure his vistory.  
Suddenly a pink-purple arua surronded the girl and the area below the man, blinding him temptorarily.  
"What?!!!" he shouted half in rage and half in surprise. When his eyes   
began to function properly, he saw that the dream he had been in was destroied, the dreamer gone.  
"It is foolish to attempt to warp the Maiden's mind, Xanatos," a voice   
sounded.  
"You!" Xanatos snarled, knowing full well who the speaker was. "How did   
you find out about this?!"  
"I think you already know the answer to that."  
----------  
Helios opened his eyes as he returned from the place, leaving the foul being to curse him.  
"You know the answer...." Helios repeated, looking at the unconcious   
Chibi-usa from his place in the chair beside her bed. He had not left her side since coming down to the underground with the others. His worry for her was displayed on his face constantly.  
"The battle," Chibi-usa whispered in her sleep, causing Helios to perk up, "it's coming, looming closer than ever before. Though precautions are being taken, some things might be overseen." Then, she repeated a phrase she had said before, "Who will be the one to take a stand? Which one will be the first to break the eternal circle?"  
Helios sat there, studying her peaceful face for a few seconds before   
saying softly, "The battle is coming, Maiden. And not all of us might survive."  
----------  
"They're clones?" Rei repeated Ruri's words.  
"Yes," Ruri answered. "Nemisess wanted people who had the same abilities and power as the Senshi working for him. He couldn't capture you all or force you to join him, so he simply made clones of each of you. Their names are the counterparts to your original names from the Silver Millenium."  
"What do you mean counterparts?" Serenity spoke up.  
"In mythology," Kyoko started to explain, "there were different names for gods depending on which groups used them. The Romans had Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto for their main gods. Different names were given to the same gods by the Greek except for Uranus. Hermes, Aphordite, Aires, Zues, Titian, Poiseiden, and Chronus were the names. And that is where Nemisess got the names."  
"So they're just copies of us, right?" Minako said.  
"Right," Ruri said, "but that doesn't mean that they're not helpless.   
Nemesiss is strong and his leader is even stronger. They give their power to   
these eight to help them when they fight or use their powers. Only a fraction of the power has been displayed. The reason they were easy to beat the first two times was because they were all cocky and got reckless. I'm sure that now they being worked over time preparing for the battle."  
"As we will be," Kyoko said. "For the next two months we will train to   
highten our Senshi powers as well our physical powers."  
"Training against one another might be difficult at times," Ruri said,   
"but it's the best way. There's a training room and everything we will need   
here."  
They then started to talk about how they would spend the next two months training and so on. Zukamori looked down at the floor as the other two Lost Senshi spoke. She was standing by the door, leaning against the frame with her arms crossed over her chest. Zukamori was only half listening to them. Her thoughts were on something else.  
A memory played in her mind. It was back when she was still a captive in Nemisess's place...  
  
*FLASH*  
  
"Any trouble with her this time?"  
"Not much."  
Zukamori, pretending to be asleep, strained to hear the voices coming from the other side of her cell.  
"Really?" the speaker laughed. "I could hear it from down the hall."  
"Okay, okay, yes I had trouble." The person sighed tiredly. "You'd think she was the leader with that much power she's got. I'm surprised the Master doesn't do more than just place that thing on her. All that visor does is surpress her powers, leaving her to resort to physical means."  
Zukamori smiled to herself. As she did she felt the restistance of the   
visor that was over her eyes, keeping her powers under wraps. She could only use her power if she could see her target. It was the same with Kyoko. Her hands needed to be free in order for hers to work.  
"Heh, yeah. But, do you think what the Master said is true, Hermes?"  
"About what?" Hermes replied.  
"That we might need outside help when we deal with the Queen and the other Senshi."  
"Outside help? Ha! Like Nemesiss will really allow that, Aphordite!"  
"Nemesiss is that one who told him."  
There was a moment of silence before Hermes said, "If that's the case,   
we'd better start with....you know what."  
"Yeah, with that no way we can lose," Aphordite said, the volume of her   
voice indecated that they were moving down the hall.  
Zukamori wondered.  
a reply came in her mind.  
Zukamori was so startled that she jerked, causing the chains that held her to the wall to rattle.  
  
Kyoko. Though Zukamori couldn't answer her, she knew Kyoko knew what she was thinking.  
Kyoko continued, I think it's best we   
don't know. Luna and Artemis will be here soon enough and we'll get out. Maybe then we'll know what they were talking about.  
Luna and Artemis did come. But so did someone else...  
Zukamori's head snapped up, sounds of fighting rang in her small cell.   
Familiar voices could be heard.  
Realizing who they were, Zukamori shouted, "Artemis! Luna!" She pulled   
against her chains, wishing she could take off the visor to see.  
A shape burst through the door. A woman. "Luna!" Zukamori shouted again as she rushed over.  
"Zukamori, are you all right?!" Luna asked. From the tone of her voice,   
Zukamori could tell that something was wrong.  
"Yes, I'm fine. Get this thing off my head then get to Kyoko!"  
Luna reached to the back of Zukamori's head for the release on the visor. She pulled it off.  
"Finally!" Zukamori said, seeing clearly for the first time in quite a   
while.  
A blast shot right pass the door. It struck something. A shout of pain   
sounded.  
"Artemis!!" Luna gasped, starting towards the door. Before she got close, another blast fired and hit her.  
"Luna!" Zukamori shouted once more as she fell to the floor, unconcious.  
Someone came through the door. Zukamori didn't recognize him at first.   
Then, he spoke, "Here we meet again, Zukamori."  
When it clicked, she gasped. "You!" A sense of fear and astonishment   
washed over her making her feel cold.  
"So you remember me afterall," the man sneered.  
"Why are you here?" Zukamori said, her voice showing more of her fear than she wanted.  
"Ha, as niave as always, are we, Little Grave Keeper?"  
The name he called her made her stiffen more. At first she had had doubt about the man's identity, now he can comfered it for her. That name, only one person called her 'Little Grave Keeper.' And that man was supposed to be dead. He *was* dead, she had killed him long ago. That left only one reason. "No..." she whispered.  
A smirk appeared on the man's face. "Figured it out?"  
Zukamori shook her head slowly in disbelief. "No..." she repeated.  
"A shock, I know," the man came closer to her. "You'll get used to it."  
"No," she said again. "No."  
The man looked from her to Luna, considering something. "I wonder," he   
said,as he turned his gaze back to her, "if the Queen found out about that?" A cruel smile replaced the smirk. "What would you do, if 'Sere-chan' knew about that?" At Zukamori's horrifed look, he continued ruthlessly, "Yes. I wonder. Then again, how will she find out. The only one that can tell her is still in hibernation and the two operatives that can wake her up are here. That leaves...."  
"You wouldn't dare!!" Zukamori shouted.  
"Would I? I don't think she would be able to stand to live with that   
information. Do you think I could end her misery, Little Grave Keeper?"  
Anger surpassed her fear. Suddenly she was surrounded by a white light.  
"What?!" the man yelled in surprise.  
"Never," Zukamori said, her hazel eyes turned white and the light around her grew brighter, "never threaten my FRIENDS!!!" As she shouted the last word, the light exploded around her, destroying the chains that held her. She quickly punched the man in the gut with her fist. He doubled over in pain. She kicked his head, sending him crashing into the wall.  
"Don't make me repeat myself," she said in a low voice.  
Luna began to stir. When she sat up, she gasped at the sight of Zukamori's state.  
"Get Artemis and get out," Zukamori said, her eyes still on the man, who was beginning to stand up himself. "I'll follow as soon as I can. Go. Now!"  
Luna hurridly nodded and rushed out the door.  
The man stood and faced Zukamori...  
  
*FLASH*  
  
"...said do you understand? Zukamori? Zukamori?!" Kyoko's voice penatrated   
through Zukamori's memory.  
Zukamori snapped her head back up. "Huh?"  
"Do you understand what we said?" Kyoko said.  
"Uh, yeah. Yeah," she said hastily. Yet her thoughts were still on the man she had met then. If he was with Nemisess, then they would need more than just stronger power to even think about being able to survive. she thought.  
----------  
NEXT: The training begins. But so do more questions. Zukamori starts to pratice longer and harder and the others. What does she know that she won't tell the others? Who is the man she says she killed yet is alive?  
__________ 


	15. Behavior

Chapter 14  
Behavior  
  
Crystal Jupiter spun and threw a kick towards Crystal Mars' head. Mars ducked   
and threw out her leg to Jupiter's other one. Jupiter jumped and landed behind her oppent. Anticipating the move, Mars pushed off the floor with her   
hands and into the air, she clapsed her hands together into a fist and   
brought them down on Jupiter's head.  
A ways away, Crystal Mercury and Pluto were fighting as well. Mercury   
ducked as Pluto jabbed with her left fist. Mercury grabbed her arm and   
counter punched her in the jaw. Pluto gritted her teeth and swung her leg up,   
bringing the blow to Mercury's head. Mercury fell to the ground, striking the   
matt. She flattened herself against the matt, then arched her back, bringing   
her legs up over her head. She caught Pluto by the neck with her legs.   
Mercury locked her ankles behind Pluto's neck and flipped her down to the mat   
with her.  
Three weeks had passed since coming down underground and already the   
Senshi were showing signs of improvment. Even Mercury was catching up with the others. Queen Serenity watched them from the viewing room above the   
training room. Her hands were pressed against the glass wall in front of her.  
she thought.   
Something in the far corner of the room caught her eye. Zukmaori and   
Adonis were sparring against each other. Serenity had also noticed the   
closeness Zukamori and Adonis shared. Ever since regaining her memories,   
Zukamori was a different person. She hardly talked to anyone, except Adonis.   
Serenity had seen them talking about something late one night. The looks on   
their faces as they talked reminded her of herself and Edymion when they were   
younger.  
A smile found its way to Serenity's face. she   
thought.  
----------  
"Okay!" Kyoko shouted, clapping her hands once getting everyone's attention.   
"That's enough for today!"  
Everyone powered down and began to leave the room. Except Zukamori and   
Adonis. They stood on the mat watching the others leave.  
Rei saw them. She turned and asked, "Aren't you two coming?"  
"We'll go later!" Zukamori answered.  
Rei just shrugged and left. When everyone was gone Zukamori turned to   
Adonis. "Ready?"  
"Yes."  
----------  
~*~  
Mist encircled Chibi-usa. She looked all around her. she   
thought as she slowly began to walk forwards.  
"Chibi-usa...."  
Chibi-usa jerked her head towards the sound of the voice, but no one   
was there. The voice was familiar. She was sure she knew who it was, but for   
some reason the voice was slightly distorted enough to where she could   
tell...  
"I'm sorry, but I have to do this..."  
Chibi-usa thought.  
Suddenly she was in the infermery of the Palace.  
"You're almost there! One more!" a voice shouted. Ami's voice.  
"Ami-chan?" Chibi-usa said, looking for her. When she saw her, Chibi-  
usa was surprised to see her mother and father as well. From the looks of   
things, her mother was in labor.  
"Here it comes!" Serneity gasped.  
"Mom?" Chibi-usa said, stepping closer to the three. Crying reached her   
ears. A baby's cry.  
Ami cleaned the baby, then said to the new parents, "It's a boy."  
Chibi-usa saw that the couple were both hapy and surprised. Then, as   
soon as Serneity had her new baby in her arms, the other Senshi came into the   
room.  
"Well? What is it?" Rei shouted.  
At that point, everything became blurry and faded into a large room.   
There was a massive crystal in the center of it.  
"What is that?" Chibi-usa said, walking towards it.  
Footsteps reached her ears. She turned to see a boy behind her. The   
same boy from before. The one that had called her 'sister'.  
"You," she whispered.  
The boy was moving towards the crystal. A voice filled Chibi-usa's   
head, saying, "Terry, son of Serenity, come closer. Closer."  
"'Terry'?!" Chibi-usa gasped, looking at the boy. "You're Terry?!"  
Chibi-usa suddenly had the uneasy feeling that something bad was about   
to happen. And all she could do was watch the tale unfold...  
~*~  
----------  
Hotaru quietly opened the door and stepped into the infermery. Helios jerked   
awake upon hearing the door opening and looked up from his place beside   
Chibi-usa.  
"Hi," Hotaru said, she spoke as quiet as her footsteps were, making her   
way to the other side of Chibi-usa.  
"Hi." Helios followed her gaze to Chibi-usa face. The girl's head   
jerked every now and then, the expression on her face one of confusion.  
"It started?" Hotaru asked Helios, not moving her eyes.  
"Just a few minutes ago. Xanatos did his best to stop it for as long as   
he could, Hotaru-san. But he failed."  
"You can try as much as you like, but no one can't hide the truth,"   
Hotaru raised her head and looked at the preist. "This is the only way to   
save her.....and Terry"  
----------  
Rei sighed tiredly as she rubbed the back of her neck. "As much as I   
appreciate this training their giving us," Rei groaned to Minako, who was   
walking beside her, "I wish my muscles would agree."  
Minako tried her best to keep from smiling at her friend's remark,   
though she did agree. "You have to admit," Minako said, "we have gotten much   
better. More than we could on our own."  
Before Rei could reply, fighting sounds reached their ears. It was   
coming from the training room. Rei glanced at her watch. 11:43. "Who would be   
there at this hour?" she wondered outloud. "Everyone else is asleep--" She   
stopped short when she rememebr seeing Zukamori and Adonis staying behind   
when the training ended earlier. "That was over three hours ago!" Rei gasped.   
She quickly ran to the room with Minako following.  
Rei grabbed at the handle of the door and jerked it. To her surprise,   
it wouldn't move. She rattled it. Same result.  
"What is going on?" Minako asked, reaching Rei.  
"I don't know!" she responded. "I going to the viewing room to see what   
they're doing! You try to get the door open!" Minako nodded as Rei rushed up   
the steps.   
The blonde yanked the the handle as she hear Rei's footsteps fade away.   
Mianko bit her lip as she pulled on the door. It was like the door was glued   
shut. "What is up with this thing?!" she yelled banging on it in an atempt to   
loosen it.  
"Minako-chan! Get up here!" Rei voice travled from the stairs.  
Confuse at why Rei would suddenly want her up there, Minako ran up the   
steps. When she reached the room, she saw Rei standing at the very front of   
the room. Her violet eyes were staring down into the training room. Minako   
could only see her profile, but from that she could see Rei was shocked at   
what she saw.  
"What?" Minako said, coming to her side and looking also. She gasped at   
what she saw.  
Below them, in the training room, they saw two people fighting one   
another. The first they recognized as Adonis, but they couldn't make out who   
his opponent was.  
The girl was dressed in a Senshi fuku, much like theirs. Her skirt was   
silver and white, her collar also silver, the crystal heart on her chest was   
white and glistened with power, her wings had a silver appearance. She held a   
glaive in her hand, the staff part was decorated with silver and gold steaks   
curving around it. Her hair was past her shoulders and was colored a bright,   
blazing white that glittered.  
The Senshi lept into the air above Adonis and swung her staff down   
towards him. Adonis ducked and brought his leg up to strike her arm. She   
flipped to get behind him. That was when Rei and Minako saw her face. In that   
instant, they recognized her.  
"Zukamori!" they gasped together.  
The hair on the back of their necks stood up; someone had just entered   
the veiwing room. The two on-lookers wirled around and came face-to-face with   
Ruri and Kyoko, each with a calm, if not over serious, look on their face.   
They stepped up to the glass and peered down at the two.  
"Well?" Ruri said, turning to Kyoko. "What's she thinking?"  
Kyoko shook her head slowly, saying, "I can't get through. She's   
concentrating hard on training so I can't focuse on why." She met Ruri's   
gaze. "She knows something and won't let us find out what it is."  
Ruri narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. As if suddenly realizing Rei and   
Minako were in the room, she shot a side glace at them, then looked at Kyoko.  
Kyoko spoke in Ruri's mind. She waited a   
minute, reading Ruri's mind. she didn't finish her   
sentence.  
The two Lost Senshi turned and exited the room, leaving Rei and Mianko   
to wonder about what was going on.  
"What's up with these Lost Senshi?!" Rei said to no one. "It's like   
they don't want us to know what's happening!"  
"They don't."  
Rei stopped and looked at Minako, whose eyes were on the open door.   
"They don't want us to know what's really happening until our two months are   
up. Though it doesn't explain their strange behavior or Zukamori's even   
stranger behavior. But time will tell....time will tell..."  
----------  
NEXT: Minako says time will tell what's going on, but time is almost out as   
the battle draws ever closer. With the Palace closed off, Nemesiss has used   
all his power on his henchmen, raising their abilities to the max. Can the   
Senshi meet their level or beat it?  
__________ 


	16. Tick, Tock, Watching the Hands of the Cl...

Chapter 15  
Tick, Tock, Watching the Hands of the Clock...  
  
Adonis dropped to the floor, breathing deeply. Zukamori, in Sailor Orion   
form, also fell, leaning on her glaive for support. Both were extremely   
exaughsted and covered in sweat. It had been almost four hours since the   
others had left the training room and they had been fighting non stop, the   
reason for which they have mutiple minor injuries.  
"Wanna....take...a...a...breather?" Adonis said between breaths,   
looking at her.  
Sailor Orion raised her head and nodded weakly. She raised her hands   
and looked at them. They were shaking from being used so long and were   
beginning to get numb. She clapped them to get the feeling back in them.  
"Maybe we've done this enough," Adonis said, leaning back against the   
wall behind him. "We've done this everyday since Kyoko and them assigned the   
training."  
"No," she replied. "We have to. The training they've planned isn't   
enough.  
"And why is that, Zukamori?"  
Both turned towards the voice. Ruri and Kyoko stood a few feet away,   
both with curious expressions. "Why is that?" Ruri repeated.  
Orion looked at them with a slightly annoied look before turning her   
head away from them.  
"We're going to find out sooner or later, you know," Kyoko said. Her   
eyes glowed slightly.  
"You can stop trying to read my mind now, Kyoko. You're not gonna find   
out that way." Orion looked over at Adonis again and said, "You mind leaving   
for a sec?"  
Adonis nodded as he stood and walked off, glancing over his shoulder at   
her once her reached the door. He mouthed the words, 'Be careful.' She nodded   
slightly and he left.  
Orion powered down and stood to face the two women.  
"What is it you're not telling us, Zukamori?" Ruri started. "If it's   
something to do with Nemesiss, then we need to know so we can do something."  
"You say the training isn't enough," Kyoko said. "Why is that? And why   
don't you train in your Senshi form around the others? Why don't you use your   
crystal *and* weapon?"  
To this, Zukamori smirked, yet didn't reply. The three stood there for   
a while, staring at one another. Zukamori broke the silence by saying, "You   
both have forgotten why I killed myself back then." They started to speak,   
but she walked past them and continued, "You remember what I did, yet not   
*why*. I'm training harder because I have to fight someone stronger than   
anything I've ever thought possible. Also," she stopped at the door and   
looked back. Her smirk widened as she said, "the 'owl' is set to arrive at   
San Marita soon. If you can't figure that out, then ask Luna and Artemis. See   
ya." She turned and left.  
Ruri and Kyoko looked at each other. "'The owl'?" they both said,   
thinking. Ruri gasped, "No way!" before rushing out the door. Zukamori was no   
where to be seen. "Find Luna and Artemis!" Ruri shouted to Kyoko as she ran   
down the left side of the hall.  
Ruri replied, "Right!" and ran off in the other direction.  
----------  
Zukamori walked silently down the hall, her thoughts on what she had said.   
The owl.... If what Adonis had told her was true, then it wouldn't be too   
long before the 'owl' would appear. But who knew? They might not show until   
the battle.  
"What will happen, will happen," she thought outloud, "regardless of   
what we think." She could only hope it would be enough.  
----------  
Adonis looked at the ground, thinking. he thought,   
crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.   
He glanced around, making sure no one was around, before he reached   
into his pocket and brought out the crystal Helios had given him. Strangely,   
the crystal had begun lighten in color with each passing day. Now it was a   
light, pastel blue in comparison to what it had been. He didn't have a clue   
to the meaning of it's change.  
Footsteps reached his ears and he quickly put the crystal away. Adonis   
looked up to see Zukamori approach him. He smiled, her presence easing his   
worry over the up-coming battle. "What'd they say?" he asked.  
"Same old same old," she said, running a hand through her blonde hair.   
"If they really wanted to know then they should have paid more attention to   
everything." She smiled slightly. "They're too wrapped up in the superfical   
details to look into what they really mean."  
After a second of silence, Adonis asked, "Do you think we'll win? That   
all of us will surive?"  
Zukamori's hazel eyes gazed into his blue one as she said, "I don't   
know. I really don't. But I hope so."  
----------  
~*~  
"So that's who Terry is," Chibi-usa said softly to herself. The mist around   
her served as a remindered of what she had just seen. "Terry," she said   
again, tears welling up in her red eyes, "...my brother." The images she had   
seen flashed in her mind, causing the tears to fall. "It's my fault," she   
sobbed. "It's my fault. If it wasn't for me then he could've survived. Mom   
could've held on if she wasn't pregent with me. Terry..." She could not   
finish.  
~*~  
----------  
"She said what?!" Luna gasped.  
"She said 'the "owl" is set to arrive in San Marita soon'," Kyoko   
repeated.  
"That can't be," Luna said. "We have no need of the One the Lengend   
told about!"  
"Do we?" Kyoko said quietly, a sudden thought causing her to think   
otherwise. Luna looked at her strangely as she continued, "I think that's   
what she's telling us, Luna. There must be something Nemisess has that we   
can't win against and we need the One of Legend."  
"But then why--" Luna started.  
"Luna," Kyoko intterupted, "is it possible that some part of the Legend   
or information of the One was lost or forgotten?"  
The question made Luna stop and wonder. Could it be? Could there be   
more to the Lengend than she knew? If so, then could they stand a better   
chance at defeating Nemesiss? Only one thing could hold the answer to Kyoko's   
question.  
Luna looked up at Kyoko and asked, "Where Ruri?"  
----------  
Ruri skidded to a stop and shouted, "MCC! Wake up!"  
The computer's screen blinked and said, "Hello, Ruri."  
"No time for greetings!" a voice said.  
Ruri turned and saw Luna and Kyoko coming up behind her. Ruri thought as the chair fromed under her. She quickly   
began to type as she said, "MCC, pull up all information on the One of   
Legend!"  
"Posting..."  
----------  
"Any luck?"  
The voice was full of curiousity and egded with steel that indticated a   
visously violent temper. The man who had just come through the portal   
shivered at the sound of the voice. He was in trouble.  
"No, the preist anticipated the attempt on Small Lady's mind and   
intterupted before the dream had gone underway," the man replied. He ducked   
as an object was hurled at him from the other in the room. The peircing sound   
of the object shattering upon impact of the wall behind him told him that it   
had been a wine goblet.  
"Idiot!" the other raged. "Xanatos, I'm beginning to wonder what good   
it did when you were freed from the Cursed Grave so many years ago! It took   
ten blessed years of planning of getting you out after I was relieved of my   
bondage and they still failed! The Keeper then was foolish and had   
underdevoped powers, but none the less she unleased you in her rage because   
you were weak enough not to break out! For that, I'm thankful she didn't die   
when she overheard the two from the Palace because it proved you don't have   
any real streangth, do you?!"  
Xanatos sighed inwardly. he thought.  
"At least I don't mess up!" Xanatos ducked again as she threw another   
glass and looked up carfeully at his better. The woman sat back in the   
eleborately decorated chair she was on. Her long blonde hair was tied back   
with a leather band. Her brown eyes were narrowed in anger and her teeth   
clentched almost to the point of breaking. Her slender hands gripped the arms   
of her chair, nearly ripping the finely carved wood under the crushing   
streangth if her fingers. "You have best be careful of what you think,   
Xanatos! I have a very short temper at the moment from all the failure I   
seemed to be plauged with! First the youma failed to get the Small Lady, then   
boy failed to find Adonis before the Queen did even though it's beyond the   
point that Adonis was draw to the Palace, then Nemesiss couldn't keep the two   
prisoners underwraps, and now you can't put a simple message in the   
Princesse's head! We all know she can see the furture through dreams so she   
needs to think that the Lost Senshi are her enemies and kill them when she   
gets out of that stupid coma!!" The woman finsihed her exclamation by   
slamming her left fist onto the arm of the chair it was on, causing it to   
break into splinters.  
Xanatos winced involuntarily. "We will suceed, Kome-san, when we begin   
to attack in five weeks. We will be the victor of the battle."  
Kome leaned foreward and said in a low voice, "We had better, Xanatos.   
Or else..."  
----------  
"This is all the information we have?" Luna said, hoping there was more.  
"That is all," MCC rpelied.  
The three were reading the screen that only displayed a little more   
than just the Lengend itself, nothing on the One it spoke of.  
"Wait a mintue," Ruri said, mostly to herself, as she began to type   
commands into the computer.  
"Affermative," MCC replied to whatever Ruri had typed.  
"Thought so!" she exclaimed, a wide smile on her tan-skinned face. The   
visor and globes over her hands disappeared and she got off the chair.   
Without explaining her sudden change of mood to the other two, she ran off.  
"Ruri! Wait!" Luna shouted, hurridly running after her. "Where are you   
going?!"  
"The Libray!" Ruri responded over her shoulder.  
"'Libray'?" Kyoko repeated, confused. "Why there?"  
----------  
"How much longer?"  
Ami looked up from her computer to Makoto, who was sprawled out on her   
back on a nearby couch. She then looked at a timer that sat on her computer   
desk. She picked it up and showed it to Makoto as she said, "Four weeks, six   
days, twenty-three hours, and eighteen minutes, Mako-chan."  
Makoto glanced at the timer before laying back down on the couch with a   
soft grunt of impatience. "Between training and resting," Makoto said, "the   
only thing we can to is watch the hands of the clock as they tick by."  
"Tick, tock!" Minako said as she entered the room with Rei behind her.  
"So how many times was it today, Ami-chan?" Rei asked with a smile as   
she sat down in a chair. "Did she pass tweleve?"  
"I believe she asked me about..." Ami counted softly to herself,   
"...fifteen times since the session eariler ended."  
Makoto glared at the other three as they started to laugh. "Hey!" she   
said defensivly. "I'm bored! So I want to know how many more days or so it is   
till Nemesiss drops this sheild around the Palace so we can kick butt! Sue   
me!" She tried to sound mad but she couldn't help smiling.  
"Glad to see you guys can still joke around like all ways."  
The four turned towards the voice and saw Serneity walk into the room.   
They were surprised to see her in casual clothes as they were in, looking   
very much like herself when she was younger.  
"Usagi-chan? What--" Rei started to ask.  
"I got tired of having to run in that dress," Serenity explained,   
leaning against the wall beside the door. A small smile on her face. "So I   
changed." Something seemed to be on her mind.  
"Is something bothering you, Usagi-chan?" Makoto asked, sitting up.  
Serenity was quiet for a moment or two, then said, "I've just been   
thinking about what's going to happen, you guys. I'm worried that we won't   
make it, or that some of us won't."  
"What are you talking about, Usagi-chan?" Minako said.  
"Of course it'll be a tough battle," Rei said, standing from the chair,   
"but it'll take more than that to defeat us."  
"Yeah," Makoto chimed in. "They are strong, but look at how much we've   
advanced. Ami-chan's way better than she was when we were fourteen."  
"Thank you, Mako-chan," Ami said sarcasticly. Growing serious, she   
said, "But I have gotten better. And with as much streangth as we have, it   
will take quite a lot to kill us, Usagi-chan."  
"You don't have to worry," Minako said. "We'll be fine."  
Usgai's smile grew a bit as she said, "Thanks, guys. I know it takes a   
lot." she sadly thought to herself,   
----------  
NEXT: Serenity knows soemthing the others don't, but what is it? Ruri thinks   
she's found information about the One of Legend. Will it be enough? Time is   
slowly running out for them as Nemesiss, the boy, Xanaots, and their leader,   
Kome, begin to prepare.  
__________ 


	17. The Legend...

Chapter 16  
The Legend...  
  
The books fell into a neat pile, causing the dust to fly up in clouds around   
Ruri. She waved a hand to keep the dust from entering her mouth as she said   
to the others behind her, who were searching through the large shelves along   
with her, "Keep looking. The title might be long the lines of legends, myths,   
or history of the Moon Kingdom."  
"Well, that narrows down the posiblitities," Kyoko said dryly, running   
her hand along a line of books. She looked at the dust that stuck to her hand   
and grimaced. "No one been here in quite a while, so how do you know the book   
we need is down here?"  
"MCC has a record of all the records down here and it gave me the   
afferative that the book is here--though it couldn't give the exact name for   
some reason--so keep looking," Ruri replied, her fingers running across the   
title of the book she had on the top of the stack. Her blindness hindered her   
from reading the titles, but she could still feel the letters on the covers   
since they were raised.  
"If you knew that from the beginning," Kyoko said, scanning the selves,   
"then why didn't we do this sooner."  
"Because we didn't know we might need the One of Legend," Luna said,   
jumping to another case and reading the titles by hanging her head down.  
Kyoko sighed, looking at the black cat, "I hope we don't."  
----------  
~*~  
"Chibi-usa..."  
The pink-haired teen bearly heard the voice through her sobbs. She had   
her arms wrapped around herself, kneeling in the mist that covered the floor.   
Her red eyes were closed in an effort to conceal her tears.  
"Chibi-usa..." The voice was getting closer to her. "Chibi-usa..." A   
moment of silence occured before the voice said, "Serenity..." The speaker   
was right in front of her now.  
Chibi-usa raised her tear-stained face and looked up. Before her was a   
young woman with long blonde hair and troubled brown eyes. A name sprang to   
Chibi-usa's mind.  
"'Zukamori'...-san?" Chibi-usa questioned. For an unknown reason, she   
knew this woman was to be respected.  
The woman smiled. "I'm afraid that is not my real name, Serenity."  
Chibi-usa looked away from her at the sound of the name. "I don't   
deserve to be called that," she said hoarsely, tears falling more freely from   
her eyes. Her arms tightened around herself as she sobbed, "I don't deserve   
to even live!"  
"Why?" The woman's voice was soft and concerned.  
"I--I'm the cause for my brother's death," Chibi-usa choked out, a lump   
forming in her throat from the mention of her brother, making it harder for   
her to talk. "If it hadn't been for me--"  
"He is not dead."  
Chibi-usa jerked her head up and stared at the woman with disbeleiving   
eyes.  
"He is not dead, Serenity," she said again.  
"Wha--what do you mean?" Chibi-usa stammered.  
Before the woman could reply, a roar sounded. The two looked up in   
front of them and was a huge yoma, much like the one from before, appear. It   
charged towards them, it's claws flashing.  
~*~  
----------  
"What's happening?"  
Zukamrori's soft voice almost drove Adonis's concintration off, but he   
remained focused. He was standing in front of MCC, which was turned off at   
the moment, with Zukamori beside him. His hand were pressed against one of   
it's panels, his eye closed. A soft white light came from his hands.  
"They're down....in the libray," he said softly, concentrating harder.   
"They're...looking for a book....one about the Legend or the One."  
"Have they found it?"  
Adonis opened his eye and straigthened up. "They're close to it."  
Zukamori thougth about this for a moment before saying, "Think they   
need a little help?"  
"Not really."  
----------  
"This'll take forever!" Kyoko grumbled, running a hand through her white   
hair.  
"Still gotta try," Luna said, shrugging with her cat shoulders.  
Kyoko rolled her eyes. She looked over to the shelf oppositie of her   
and said, "Like it's just gonna be any old one we pick." She raised her hand   
towards the shelf. One book began to glow a golden color before flying out   
and landing in Kyoko's hand. She glanced at the title. Then she turned her   
full attention to it. "I think I found it," she she in a hushed tone.  
"What's the title?" Ruri asked, standing beside her.  
"'Legends of the Moon,'" Kyoko said, reading the title.  
"What did I tell you?" Luna said, surpressing a smile.  
"Let's get cracking," Ruri said as Kyoko took the book and sat down at   
a table.  
----------  
~*~  
A white beam of light shot out and struck the youma in the chest. It let out   
a howl of pain before it evaporated.  
Chibi-usa stared at the woman, whose arm was still raised and hand   
still glowing white. "How--when--why--" Chibi-usa stammered.  
"It was nessicary, Serenity," the young woman said, bringing her arm   
down to her side and looking at Chibi-usa. "Nemisess is trying to convice you   
that the Lost Senshi will kill you once you regain conciousness."  
"'Lost Senshi'?" Chibi-usa repeated, confused.  
"Before I show you, you must know something," she bent down to Chibi-  
usa's level. "When you wake up, whatever you see, whatever you hear, whatever   
happens, you must--you *MUST*--continue on. No matter what it seems like,   
believe me."  
"What do you mean?" Chibi-usa asked, becoming even more confused.  
"You will know when the time is right, Serenity." The woman reached out   
and touched Chibi-usa's cheek, startling Chibi-usa very much. A sad look   
overcame her calm exterior as she said, "You are both so much a like. So much   
alike..." Chibi-usa stared at her as tears fell from the woman's brown eyes.   
"So much alike..."  
The woman suddenly became transparent and started to fade. "Watch, and   
learn..." her voice said as she disappeared.  
~*~  
----------  
"Read that again," Ruri said, leaning over Kyoko's shoudler.  
"'The One shall lead the Warriors of the Moon to do battle with those   
of Evil One--'" Kyoko started.  
"Stop," Ruri said, a thoughtfull, yet worried, look on her face. "'Evil   
One'?" she thought.  
"Okay, Ruri. Tell me," Kyoko said, leaning back in the chair and   
looking Ruri straight in the face.  
"Uh, tell you what?" Ruri stammered.  
"You've got that look on your face again, Ruri. Who is this 'Evil One'?   
Is it Nemesiss?"  
Ruri sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "If only it was,   
Kyoko. Then things would be so much easier. For all of us."  
"Who is it then?"  
Ruri closed her eyes. "The Grave Keeper."  
Kyoko stood up so fast that the chair toppled over. "Zukamori?!" Kyoko   
gasped. "That can't be! Besides, if she was planning somthing like that then   
I would have--"  
"No. It's not her," Ruri intterupted.  
"But who--"  
"Have you forgotten, Kyoko?"  
Kyoko turned towards the table where Luna now stood on top, flipping a   
page in the book then looking at Kyoko. "The Grave Keepers are a family line,   
passed down from one generation to the next. Whenever one dies, another takes   
over. So far only one Keeper had existed at a time. Now, though..."  
"You're saying there's another?" Kyoko said, catching on.  
"Yes," Luna closed her eyes and shook her head sadly, "and no."  
Kyoko scratched the back of her head. "You lost me there."  
Luna sighed and looked back down at the book. She scrunched her cat   
face up in thought, staring at the picture on the page. She turned the page   
again. "Here it is," she said, mostly to herself. She stepped away from the   
book so Kyoko could see and said, "Look at this."  
Kyoko looked at the page. On it was a large, thick circle. At the top   
of the pages were the faded words of the Legend. On the outer rim of the   
circle were the signs of the Outer Senshi; Pluto at the top, Uranus on the   
right side, Neptune on the left side, and Saturn on the bottom. Along the   
inner rim of the circle were the sign of the Inner Scouts; Venus at the top,   
Mercury on the right side, Mars of the left side, and Jupiter on the bottom.   
Within the circle was another one, within it were the three signs of the Lost   
Senshi arranged in a triangle. In the triangle was the mark of the Moon. On   
top of the mark were two figures, women, each facing the other. One was   
slightly larger than the other and both had a large sword in hand, swords   
crossed.  
"Do you know what this is, Kyoko?" Luna asked.  
"No. I don't think so," Kyoko replied.  
Luna pressed one cats paw to the outer circle, saying, "This represents   
the Outer Senshi. This," she pointed the the inner circle, "stands for the   
Inner Senshi, and the triangle," she pointed to the trianlge, "represents the   
Lost Senshi. The Mark of the Moon with the two fighters on it mean that the   
future of the Moon shall be decieded in a fight between the Evil One," she   
pointed to the larger woman, "and...The Grave Keeper," Luna pointed to the   
smaller one with an strange look on her face. "In a way this is the Legend,   
Kyoko: The Outer, Inner, and Lost Senshi will have to make sure these two   
will fight--or else we will all perish."  
Kyoko thought to herself, She stopped, then looked back at the picture.   
----------  
"Will they be better this time around, Nemesiss?"  
Nemesiss shivered slightly as the blonde-haired Kome entered. Her very   
presence caused the cloud-being to tense in case she was in one of her moods.   
"I believe so, Kome-sama," Nemesiss replied. "It all depends on how well the   
Senshi are doing."  
"Oh, really," Kome rolled her eyes as she sat down on a large chair in   
the room. She swung her legs over one arm and leaned her back against the   
other one. She watched the screen before her as it showed eight women who   
were all fighting one another. "Tell me," she said, resting her head on her   
fist, "how do the pathetic excuses for Senshi affect them?" She glanced over   
at the screen.  
Nemesiss surpressed a frustarated sigh. It knew Kome-sama was just   
doing something to escape boredom, and it knew better than to not answer her.   
"The Senshi," Nemesiss began for the tenth time that day, "are linked to   
them," it motioned towards the screen. "They don't know of the link, so they   
are not aware that the stronger they get, the stronger their oppoents are."  
"All right." Kome yawned largely. "Two months," she muttered. "Two   
months too long if you ask me."  
"Pardon?" Nemesiss asked.  
Kome shot it a warning look before saying, "Time passes too slowly."  
"Two months is the soonest we can, Kome-sama." Xanatos suddenly   
appeared next to Kome, who grunted ingnorantly in reply.  
----------  
The glass crashed as it hit the ground.  
Serenity grabbed the shelf to steady herself. She shook her head   
roughly, trying to clear her thoughts. "Not again," she muttered as the   
tremor passed from her body, "please no..."  
"Usako?" Serenity turned carefully and saw Edymion standing beside her.   
"What's wrong?" he said, worried.  
"Mamo-chan," Serenity said queitly, "it's coming."  
"What?" he said, standing beside her.  
"It's coming," she said again, turning her eyes from her husbands'.   
"It's coming and we can't stop it."  
"What are you talking about, Usako?" Edymion asked, placing a hand on   
her shoulder. But Serenity said no more.  
----------  
NEXT: Serenity says something's coming, but what? Who is the young woman   
Chibi-usa met in her dreams? What did she mean? Nemesiss says that the Senshi   
and their counterparts are linked. Will they find out in time? Is there a way   
to block the link?  
__________ 


	18. Thoughts and Doubts...

Chapter 17  
Thoughts and Doubts...  
  
Three weeks. Just three more weeks, then the barrier would be shut down.   
Three weeks until everyone could get outside the Palace. Three weeks until   
Nemesisss attacked. Three weeks to plan.  
Three weeks left to wonder if they would make it.  
Serenity walked down the hall, her thoughts all piling up on one   
another. So much was happening, and so much had happened that made her doubt   
the battle's outcome. She hugged herself against a chill that ran down her   
spine and closed her eyes, willing what flashed in front of her eyes to   
cease.  
"Zukamori-chan..." she whispered, her mind thinking back to the   
memories she had gotten back of the litle blonde haired girl she had known so   
well on the Moon. Now though, she was so different. She was distant.  
"Get a grip on yourself," she told herself. "She can act the way she   
wants to. Things happen to people that makes them change." she thought sadly.  
Once again, her mind began to wonder, shifting through different images   
and thoughts as she walked. Images of her daughter...and her lost son.  
----------  
Ruri sighed as her visor disappeared back into the head of her chair and the   
globes around her hands did the same.  
"What is troubling you, Ruri?" MCC's voice said as it's screen blinked.  
"Everything," Ruri said as she leaned back in her chair, closing her   
eyes. "A few weeks ago this battle wasn't so complicated. Now we're trying to   
figure out what to do. Kyoko and myself have even been running the Senshi   
overtime, though they don't seem do mind much, and we've been upping our own   
abilities and power. Yet it all seems as if it'll be futile since the Evil   
One has entered the picture, MCC. Zukamori will have to fight her, but I'm   
seriously beginning to doubt that Zukamori will win."  
"You must have faith, Ruri," MCC advised.  
"I know but--"  
"What was it that Luna said?" MCC intterupted.  
Ruri stopped, perplexed by the fact that a computer was asking her a   
question, and an easy one at that. "That Zukamori and the Evil One must   
fight, but what does--"  
"What were her exact words, Ruri?" MCC said.  
"I told you what she said, MCC, so what are you getting a--"  
"I believe Luna said, and I quote, '...the future of the Moon shall be   
decided in a fight between the Evil One and...The Grave Keeper.' Am I   
correct, Ruri?"  
"Well, yes," Ruri replied, still confused at what MCC was getting at,   
"but what--"  
"Luna said Grave Keeper, Ruri. The Grave Keeper and the Evil One will   
fight."  
"Oh forget it," Ruri said, waving a hand. MCC's screen shut off. "I   
don't even know why I'm arguing with a computer." She stood and walked out of   
the room, heading towards the training room to let out some frustration.  
----------  
Ami sighed as she leaned back in her chair, her blue eyes staring blankly at   
the computer in front of her. she thought.   
She typed a commanded into the keyboard and leaned back again as the   
screen began to show her all of her notes on the Crystal Senshi so far.  
  
Inner Senshi  
SUBJECT: Aino, Minako  
SENSHI IDENTITY: Crystal Venus  
NEW SENSHI ATRIBUTES: -wings, color: light organe.  
-sword, name: Oragne Heart  
-attack: Venus Angel Beauty attack  
  
SUBJECT: Kino, Makoto  
SENSHI IDENTITY: Crystal Jupiter  
NEW SENSHI ATRIBUTES: -wings, color: light green  
-sword, name: Green Thunder  
-attack: Ganymede Angel Thunder Attack  
  
SUBJECT: Hino, Rei  
SENSHI IDENTITY: Crystal Mars  
NEW SENSHI ATRIBUTES: -wings, color: light red  
-bow, name: Red Fire  
-attack: Phobos-Deimos Angel Fire Attack  
  
SUBJECT: Mizuno, Ami  
SENSHI IDENTITY: Crystal Mercury  
NEW SENSHI ATRIBUTES: -wings, color: light blue  
-sword, name: Blue Mist  
-attack: Marina Angel Mist Attack  
  
Outer Senshi  
SUBJECT: Ten'ou, Haruka  
SENSHI IDENTITY: Crystal Uranus  
NEW SENSHI ATRIBUTES: -wings, color: blue  
-sword, name: Navy Wind  
-attack: Miranda Angel Wind Attack  
  
SUBJECT: Kaioh, Michiru  
SENSHI IDENTITY: Crystal Neptune  
NEW SENSHI ATRIBUTES: -wings, color: light blue-green  
-sword, name: Aqua Wave  
-attack: Triton Angel Water Attack  
  
SUBJECT: Meiou, Setsuna  
SENSHI IDENTITY: Crystal Pluto  
NEW SENSHI ATRIBUTES: -wings, color: light red-purple  
-sword, name: Maroon Guardian  
-attack: Charon Angel Time Attack  
  
SUBJECT: Tomoe, Hotaru  
SENSHI IDENTITY: Crystal Saturn  
NEW SENSHI IDENTITY: -wings, color: light purple  
-glaive, name: Purple Destroyer  
-attack: Titan Angel Deadly Attack  
  
Ami reread the notes as if something else would pop up at her. But it was the   
same. She sighed again, shutting the computer down for the night.  
----------  
~*~  
Chibi-usa stared in disbelief at the scene below her. It was the Last Battle   
of the Silver Millenium. She had only learned about it through books and the   
Senshi's own memories. Yet all that information didn't tell how gruesome it   
really was.  
she thought.   
Crying reached her ears. Chibi-usa turned and saw a young girl huddled   
under a broken pillar. Chibi-usa   
thought, stepping closer to the girl.   
A scream sounded and the girl's head shot up. "Sere-chan!" she gasped   
before running out from under the pillar and in the direction of the voice.  
Chibi-usa followed her, surprised by the speed the girl moved at   
through the battle feild. When the girl reached her desination, she screamed.   
Chibi-usa stepped back in shock when her eyes fell on the broken balcony and   
the two bodies floating in the air.  
"Sere-chan!" the little girl gasped. "Sere-chan!!" Suddenly the girl   
clentched her fists at her side and her eyes narrowed on Beryal, who was   
reveling in her victory so much she didn't notice the girl. All she cared was   
that she had won.  
Or so she thought.  
"You," the girl hissed, her hazel eyes turning white.  
Beryal's eye caught the glow radiating for the girl and turned her   
attention to her. "Who are you?" she said when she felt the energy that   
pulsed from her.  
"You killed her," she whispered. "You," white light surround her and   
flared like a fire around her body. Almost unconsiously, she raised her hands   
above her head.  
"What is this?!" Beryal gasped, backing away as pulse after pulse of a   
strange energy struck her.  
"YOU KILLED SERE-CHAN!!!" the girl shrieked.  
The light around her shot up her hands and flew out in all directions,   
blanketing the battle feild and Moon Palace in whiteness. Chibi-usa raised   
her arms to block the light from her face upon reflex. Screams sounded, then   
a deafening silence followed. Slowly, Chibi-usa lowered her arms and opened   
her eyes. The light was still all around and the girl still shot more of it   
out. The silence was deathly. Chibi-usa could see the bodies of the soldiers   
that were close to the girl being burned instantly to ashes while others   
further away weren't as lucky.  
"Zukamori-chan...." a soft yet pained voice spoke.  
The girl took in a sudden breath.  
"Zukamori-chan....I...I...for...give...you..."  
Soon the light disappeared and the girl stood on the feild alone.  
"No," the girl whispered in disbeileif. "No. No. That can't be." She   
stumbled towards the bodies of Princess Serenity and Prince Edymion, which   
had somehow survived the attack. "I killed her," she said, falling on her   
knees beside the Princess, tears streaming down her face. "I killed her," she   
sobbed. "*I* killed her!"  
"Of course you did," a harsh voice said.  
The girl spun around and saw a man standing behind her. He was tall and   
had brown hair that stopped just below his shoulders. His cold blue eyes   
stared at her with a hatefull gaze.  
"You!" she said, knowing him without ever have meeting him.  
"So you know me, Little Grave Keeper," the man sneered. "No matter."   
His eyes narrowed as he raised a hand. "You'll be dead in a few moments   
anyway." His hand was surrounded by black light.  
"No!" the girl shouted with such ferousity it shocked the man. A curved   
wave of white light shot from the girl's raised hands and struck the man on   
his neck, cutting his head clean off. The decapitated head and body suddenly   
evaporated. The girl sat there, shock at what she had just done and seen.  
"You poor child," a ragged voice spoke.  
The girl's head shot up and saw Queen Serenity standing a few yards   
away. The Queen's arm was around her stomach and her once pure white dress   
was stained bright red right under her arm. "Queen!" the girl gapsed, backing   
away in fear.  
"Zukamori, I won't hurt you," the Queen said, wincing in pain as she   
took a step towards the frightened girl.  
"N-no. No! Stay away!" Zukamori shouted, standing up and backing away   
even more. "I failed, Queen," she said. "I failed. I was supposed to make   
sure he wasn't released and he was anyway. I failed!"  
"You did not fail, Zukamori," the Queen insisted.  
"Yes. Yes I did," Zukamori said, suddenly calm. "And I must take   
responsiblity for my failure."  
"Zukamori! No!" the Queen shouted.  
"It has to be done," she said, raising a hand. In it appeared a gold   
and silver glaive just her size. Zukamori closed her eyes as she moved the   
blade, pointing it straight at her heart. "Goodbye, Queen."  
"No!!" the Queen yelled, running to stop the girl dispite her injury.  
She wasn't in time. Without hesitation, Zukamori drove the blade   
through her chest.  
Chibi-usa's eyes widened in horror as the small girl fell to the   
ground, her blood creating a crimson pool around her. "Oh my gosh," she   
whispered, her hands covering her mouth.  
"No! Zukamori!" the Queen shouted, dropping to her knees and picking   
the girl up. "No," she breathed when she found that Zukamori was already   
dead.  
"It had to be done," a calm, familiar voice spoke. Sailor Pluto   
appeared standing in front of the Queen.  
"The heck it did!!" Chibi-usa shouted angrily, though she knew they   
couldn't hear her. "What the heck's wrong with you, Pu?!"  
"Why?" the Queen said through gritted teeth. "Why such a young child,   
Pluto? She did nothing to deserve this."  
"Each is responsible for their own actions," the Guardian of Time said.   
"The Grave Keeper failed in her job and took responsiblity as she said."  
"She was only nine!" the Queen exclaimed, bringing her tears filled   
blue eyes up to look at her. "She was just a child and she was handed a job   
she could never have handled!"  
"Could she?"  
The Queen stopped, confused.  
"This all needed to happen, Queen," Pluto continued, "in order for the   
future to live."  
"So what now then?" the Queen asked.  
"You already know," Pluto said, motioning towards the Moon Septer that   
lay beside her.  
~*~  
----------  
Zukamori studied her glaive, running a hand across the decorated staff part.   
Her eyes ran along the sleek edge of the blade. She smiled slighly,   
remebering how the blade had smoothly sliced through her chest so many years   
ago.  
"Like a hot knife though butter," she mumbled, fingering the tip   
carefully.  
"Reminesing of things past?"  
Zukamori sighed inwardly as she looked to her right and saw Setsuna   
standing there. "Why is it you all ways know what I'm thinking of,   
Guardian?" she said.  
"Can I ask you the same thing?" she replied, smileing.  
Zukamori blinked. She had never seen Setsuna smile before. It was   
strange to see a happy/carefree expression on her usually serious face. "Eh?"  
"Never mind," Setsuna said shaking her head.  
Niether spoke for a few seconds, each thinking their own thoughts.   
Finally, Setsuna said, "Are you fully aware of the situation ahead of you,   
Zukamori?"  
Zukamori snorted, leaning back against the wall. "I'm not *that*   
ignorant, Guardian."  
Setsuna smiled further at the name. She remembered back on the Moon   
that Zukamori all ways called her 'Guardian'. All that the small girl that   
Zukamori had once been knew was that Sailor Pluto was a guardian much like   
herself. The only one responsible for something very important.  
But Time itself was never a moblie being with great power.  
Setsuna crossed her arms and looked down the other end of the hallway.   
"Some say ignorance is bliss," she half-mummered, a far away look overcomeing   
her features.  
"They know what they're talking about, huh?" Zukamori agrreed, glancing   
back at the glaive in her hands.  
"Yes," the Keeper of Time said, looking back at her. "Zukamori...just   
be sure you know what you're doing."  
"No prob," she said, a half-smile appearing on her face. "There's a   
reason for everything I do."  
----------  
Kyoko frowned, shutting the book in front of her. She set it on the growing   
pile on her left side and turned to her right side, picking up the next book.   
"Twenty down," she mumbled, opening the cover carefully, "one undered and two   
to go." She sighed, flipping through the worn pages.  
She yawned largely, leaning her head on her   
palm. She stopped, frowning again at what she saw on the page.  
"What the--?" She blew on the pages, causing dust to fly away from it.   
She scanned the words on the page as she read outloud,  
"Evil, take a form.  
One from Earth and Moon born  
To deliver you into the universe,  
To be repayed by your curse.  
Take the halves of Earth and Moon,  
For your time comes soon.  
Take them and create,  
What you shall not take.  
Your lord will return,  
Yet you will be the one to burn.  
You, take the Tears of the one you scar  
Which will take you very far  
For the universe knows as well as you,  
In one, there is all ways two."  
Kyoko stared at the last few words. "'In one, there is all ways two...'" she   
whispered softly. "No way. No way!" She shoved the book away and began to   
flip through the next one, saying under her breath, "No way! There's no way!"  
----------  
NEXT: Kyoko finds something that might pull them ahead in the battle. But,   
she does come too late...  
__________ 


	19. Mysteries...

Chapter 18  
Mysteries...  
  
~*~  
Crying awakened him.  
Adonis opened his eye. he thought as he sat up. He could   
gather that he was somewhere near the outskirts of Crystal Tokyo, but no more   
than that. He could still hear whoever it was crying. He walked towards the   
sound, slowly, since the ground was mostly dirt and sloped downwards.   
Something tugged at his mind as he continued. Something about all this seemed   
familar...  
He saw a huddled form a few yards away. It was a young boy, he had his   
knees drawn up to him, his arms hugging them to his chest as he cried. As   
Adonis came closer, he could see that the right side of the boy's face had a   
long, slightly bleeding gash that ran over his eye. Adonis stopped. He knew   
this boy.  
It was himself.  
Adonis concluded.   
A dream, yes. But even more, a memory. This was his earliest memory,   
the very first thing he had ever known. He turned and looked out away from   
the city. It was a barren wasteland as far as he could see. Just sand and   
mountains.  
He stopped. "Mountains?" he said outloud. "I don't recall any   
mountains?"  
"W-what am I d-doing here?" the boy sobbed, drawing his attention   
again. "Where am I?" He buried his face in his arms. "*WHO* am I?!"  
Adonis found himself walking over to the boy. He reached down and   
touched the boy's head. He was surprised to see his hand go straight through   
his head. He pulled it back and stared at his hand. "It's a dream. Act like   
it," he told himself.  
He suddenly became aware of the silence. He looked down and saw the boy   
wiping his tears away. The boy stood and looked back towards the city, a   
detremined look on his face. "In there," the boy stated, "in there, I can   
find out...who I am and where my parents are."  
Adonis followed the boy's gaze and saw it did not sit on Crystal Tokyo,   
but the Crystal Palace...  
~*~  
----------  
"Thrust...flip...lunge...jump...punch...roudhouse...jab...kick...backflip...a   
high kick...uppercut..." Rei said as she watched Sailor Draco going through   
move after move in the training room. Ruri had morphed into her Senshi fuku   
some time ago and was till practicing. Rei was slightly impressed with her   
skills.  
Rei mused while keeping her   
eyes on her. Ruri looked amazing in her fuku, which was made of the same   
style as the others. Her bows were bright green, her skirts and collar light   
blue, her shoes were almost the same as Jupiter's except that they were up to   
the middle of her shin and a tealish-blue. Her hair was now the same pastel   
blue as her eyes. In her hands was a long, thin bladed sword which glowed a   
teal color.  
Rei looked up at the ceiling for a moment, a puzzled look on her face.   
she pondered.  
"Draco!"  
Rei jerked at the sound of the new voice. Draco stopped and looked   
towards the door. There stood Kyoko. She raised her arm, her hand held a   
glowing white and gold crystal. "Try me!" Kyoko yelled, her crystal   
brightening.  
"All right!" Draco said, flipping her sword to the other hand and   
grasping it with both as she jumped into the air.  
"Cassiopia Crystal! Activate! Make-UP!!" Kyoko shouted. The light   
surround her and soon disappeared, reveiling Sailor Cassiopia, ready for   
Sailro Draco. Kyoko's fuku was gold on her skirts and collar, her bows a   
silver tinted white, her hair and eyes were the same though, and she had   
white boots like Eternal Moon's trimmed with gold.  
Cassiopia leap up, turning her body in the air to deliver a kick to   
Draco. Draco saw it coming and blocked it with her sword. Cassiopia countered   
by trapping the blade with both her feet and twisting it out of her hands.   
Draco reared back, bringing her legs up and striking Cassiopia in her side.   
She moved with it, and grabbed the foot pushing her, throwing her downwards.   
Draco flipped and landed on her feet. Her sword, which had fell to the   
ground, shook slightly before flying to her waiting hand. Cassiopia landed a   
few feet away, ready for the next move.  
Rei's mouth hung opened in shock at what she had just saw. she yelled in her mind, too stunned to say it   
outloud. She had timed it on reflex, surprised also at the fact that she   
could follow their movements when they moved at such a high speed.   
Cassiopia smiled slightly at Rei's thoughts. She did't even need to   
activate her telepathy to 'hear' them. They were thought with such a force   
that anyone could see them on her face. Her senses twiched just as Draco's   
leg was centimeter away from her head. She ducked and swung up with her leg.   
She connected with Draco's back and pushed her upwards. Draco spun to face   
her.  
----------  
Serenity stopped, clutching the left side of her chest in pain while clumsily   
trying to grab for the wall beside her and failing, falling to her knees and   
leaning heavily against it. Her larbored breathing echoed slightly in the   
empty hallway.  
"N-no..." she gasped between breaths, her blue eyes wide with fear and   
dread. "No...no...stop...stop it....oh, please...just stop!" She queezed her   
eyes shut and gritted her teeth tightly together.  
Her mind refused to heed her words as the images replayed. The scene   
that plauged her since this whole thing started appeared again.  
Terry....her son...her only son....he was surrounded by huge,   
horrifying creatures... She watched as she had for more times that she cared   
to remember as the creatures dove upon him, attacking him while she could do   
nothing but watch and yell for someone to help him. They tore into his flesh,   
ripping it with their claws....red....everything was so red....she could hear   
him scream for her in terror....red....it kept growing deeper and deeper in   
color... A sickening silence lapsed into existance.  
her mind screamed in vain.  
"Terry!!" she cried outloud, tears escaping her closed eyes. "Terry!   
I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"  
The creatures in the image vanished, but the image of the blood soaked   
body of her son did not.  
----------  
The boy shook his head, frowning. he thought, trying to shake   
off the voice that was calling for him.   
he thought, rolling his eye in annoyance.  
His scar flared with a burst of pain. He stood still, waiting for it to   
pass. When it did, he let out the breath he had been holding. His scar had   
all ways throbbed every now and then, when the voice spoke. Yet lately, as   
the voice appeared more often and louder, the pain increased and stayed   
longer that usual.  
He leaned back against the wall of the dungeon halls, staring at the   
cell door in front of him that had held Kyoko before she escaped. Her last   
words rang through his mind. 'Join with Adonis....become yourself again...'   
Her words still confused him. Who was Adonis? What did she mean by 'join   
with' him?  
His eye narrowed as he straightened and strode swiftly into the cell.   
The chains that held her were still there, hanging loosely. The wall where   
she had been was still stained with her blood. He walked over to the wall.   
Raising a hand, he touched the stain and closed his eye, concentrating.  
He braced himself as images and thoughts filled his mind. He saw that   
boy he had met back at the Palace.... His face...it was just like his own,   
but what did that mean? A name came to mind. 'Adonis'. So that was him. The   
image showed Adonis looking into his hand at a blue crystal. the boy thought.  
....  
A young woman with blonde hair down to her shoulders appeared, a silver   
and gold glaive in her hand, a blank look in her hazel eyes as well as on her   
face. He recognized that look. He held it on his face almost all the time he   
was alone; it was the look of one haunted by the past...  
....  
A woman with long golden hair in odango came next. She looked sad, as   
if she was regretting something she had done. Something within the boy was   
moved by that look. His expression softened on its own.  
....  
Then he saw a girl with long *pink* hair in odango...the princess. ....   
She was smiling at him, laughing happily, calling something out to him....a   
name....'Terry'? Who was that?  
He jerked back, staring at his hand in confusion at all he had seen.   
Those people...he felt a connection with them in some way. But what? And why?   
They were his enemies, so why should he feel anything for them except hatred?  
Then again...why were they his enemies?  
----------  
Zukamori walked aimlessly through the corridors of the underground chamber,   
her thoughts not really focusing on anything in perticular. She sighed. In   
just a few more days, the Evil One would appear. What would she do when the   
Evil One showed up? How would she fight?  
Would she be able to stop from falling apart?  
She doubted that. Greatly.  
Zukamori stopped suddenly, her senses picking something up from around   
the corner. She summoned her glaive and slowly moved to the edge of the wall.   
She glanced around, tensing in case of an attack. She let out her breath when   
she saw it was Adonis. She put her glaive back and walked out.  
Adonis glanced up at her, his eye lighting up at her presense. He was   
surprised by her expression in her eyes. She was smiling slightly, but the   
smile did not reach her hazel orbes.  
"Everything okay?" he asked, concerned.  
"Yes," she lied. She stopped, unable to lie directly to his face, then   
mumbled, "No..."  
"What's wrong?" he said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
She stared at the ground, still not able to look at him. "I...I don't   
know what I'll do when....the Evil One....shows up," Zukamori said, speaking   
the name with great difficulty, as if she was thinking of some other name.  
"Why should that bother you?" Adonis asked, curious and puzzled at why   
she would just now be feeling doubts when she had known since the beginning   
that she would have to face the Evil One in battle.  
"I can't tell you," she said quietly, trying to keep her voice under   
control as emotions swelled up inside her, making it hard to speak. Her eyes   
brimmed with unshed tears.  
"Are you sure?" Adonis pressed.  
She nodded. "I can't tell you...but..." she trailed off, not sure   
whether she she say it.  
"But..." Adonis promted.  
Zukamori took an unsteady breath and closed her eyes. "I can...show   
you."  
"Show me?" Adonis repeated, even more puzzled.  
She nodded. Taking his hand in hers, she raised it up and held it up in   
front of him. With her other hand, she touched the area over her heart.   
Adonis knew what she ment by her motions. His eye widened with shock.  
"Zukamori! I can't!" he protested, taking his hand away from hers. "You   
know that I can't do that! I just ca--"  
"You can't or you won't?"  
Her question caught him off guard. He stared at her in disbelief at   
what she was asking him to do.  
"Adonis," she said softly, taking his hand once again in hers, "you   
already know more about me than any of the others, even Guardian and Kyoko   
don't know. They don't know about this. If they found out, then they would   
change everything and then we would all be killed."  
"But I--" he began to argue. She silenced him by placing her free hand   
over his own heart.  
"Can't or won't?" she said again, the tears falling down her cheeks as   
she tried to blink them away.  
"Zukamori...." he said quietly, knowing that he would regret what he   
was about to do. The sure look in Zukamori's face told him that she wanted   
him to know what was wrong, but couldn't tell him. She had trusted him with   
her 'killing' of the Moon Kingdom, she had gotten better since talking to him   
about it. If she didn't get this out, then she might go insane once more. Or   
maybe she'll go insane anyway if he did find out. Should he tell her what   
would happen if he did do what she asked? Or should he let her find out on   
her own?  
Adonis opened his mouth to tell her.  
"I am prepared for what will happen," she said, her eyes set with a   
detremined gaze.  
He sighed. "All right..."  
Zukamori straightened and closed her eyes, waiting for him to move.  
Adonis hesitated with reacing out his hand. Zukamori's hand squeezed   
his reassuringly. He took a deep breath, and let her hand guide his to the   
area over her heart. "Forgive me...Zukamori...." he pleaded, closing his eye   
as a white light flooded from his hand and into her heart, not harming her   
though. He braced himself for what he was about to witness, knowing full well   
that whatever it was, Zukamori would have to relive it--every minor detail of   
it.  
It lasted only a few seconds, but for both...it felt like eternity.   
When it was over, the light exploded before disappearing into thin air.  
Adonis reached out and grabbed Zukamori, crushing her against him as   
they both fell to their knees. They both were shaking, crying, and clinging   
to one another.  
"I'm sorry," Adonis whispered, holding her closer to him. "I'm sorry.   
I'm so sorry, Zukamori." He had expected something bad.  
But nothing like what he had seen.  
----------  
"A voice sings out in the forest night,  
Leads my way like a candle light.  
If I can hear it, so can you.  
A cry that echoes through the years,  
Clears my mind of its deepest fears.  
If I can hear it, why can't you?  
The owl calls out to me,  
And shows me where to go.  
San Marita. To San Marita.  
Crys call out in the forest night,  
Hush little one, it'll be all right.  
My white owl is calling you."  
"Nice song, isn't it?" Sailor Draco remarked.  
"Yeah," Sailor Cassiopia agreed, slightly breathless from having sung   
the song right after their fight.  
"So," Draco said, sitting up. "What now? Now that we know about what   
you found, do we change anything?"  
"No," Cassiopia said, sitting up as well. "We know what they don't   
think we do, so let's leave it at that."  
"But what about--" Draco started.  
"Don't worry," Cassiopia reassured her. "There are things about the   
Crystal Senshi they have yet to discover. Let's just sit back and watch."  
"If you say so," Draco sighed, rubbing her bruised should joint.  
Yet she couldn't shake the feeling that something was amiss about what   
Kyoko had found...  
----------  
NEXT: Kyoko's information is shrugged off for the moment, but will they need   
it again? What was it Adonis saw in Zukamori? Why were they shaken up over   
it? What does it have to do with the Battle? Why does Serenity had nightmares   
about Terry being killed? What was it the boy feels towards the others? Why   
does Adonis's memory come in a dream?  
__________ 


	20. Interlude

Chapter 19  
Interlude  
  
The hall was dark, which was normal since it was late and that was good. She   
needed darkness for this. If anyone saw what she did, the word would get out   
and...  
She shook her head, not wanting to think about it. "Just get this over   
with," she told herself, coming to the door to the infermery. She paused and   
closed her eyes. After a moment or two, she opened them and walked in. Helios   
was sitting in a chair as he had been for the past seven or so weeks, asleep.   
She smiled to herself. He rarely ever left Small Lady's side, all ways   
hopeing she would wake up soon.  
Concern clouded her features as she turned from the Priest to the girl   
on the bed. Being in a coma for almost two months could mean consequences   
that the Princess will have to deal with when she did wake up. But now she   
could only hope Small Lady would have enough streangth to resist the poison   
in her system long enough to fight.  
Swiftly, she walked over to Small Lady, wanting to get this done with   
and over with. Raising her hands, she placed one near the sides of the pink-  
haired teen's head. She closed her eyes again and concentrated, hoping   
against hope that the outcome would be different this time.  
It was. But it was not one she liked.  
"Then I'll just have to make sure it doesn't happen!" she said, knowing   
what she was going to do was risky, but had to be done.  
----------  
"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!"  
The boy stiffened as the scream rang through his ears. He surpressed a   
sigh. Kome-sama was irritated again. "A little early today," he mumbled as he   
turned to face his master.  
Kome threw her hands up in the air, bellowing, "XANATOS!! NEMESISS!!   
GET IN HERE NOW!!!"  
The cloud-being and Xanatos appeared beside the boy. "You called, my   
lady?" they said in unison.  
"Have you gotten it done yet?!" Kome raged.  
"My lady," Xanatos replied, "as we said, it would take two months and   
we are only a few days away from that time."  
"Well, what's taking so bloody long?!"  
"This procedure is extremely delicate, Kome-sama," Nemesiss said. "If   
not down correctly, then we will both die in the process."  
"Oh, yes," Kome said, rolling her brown eyes, "that will be such a   
waste!"  
"Kome-sama," the boy spoke up. "I know the location of that crystal you   
wanted."  
Kome frowned slightly, her eyes narrowing on him. "What?!" she hissed.   
"Why didn't you tell me sooner, boy?!"  
"I didn't know until recently!" he said hastily. "The boy--Adonis, I   
believe is his name--he has it! The Preist must have given it to him!"  
Kome was silent, thinking about this information he had supplied her   
with. "Xanatos. Nemesiss. Get back down there and refigure the odds of the   
procedure if we had that crystal. Now," she ordered.  
"Yes!" they said, before disappearing.  
The boy grew nervous. He knew that Kome-sama had just said that to get   
them out so she could talk to him alone. The odds of them *getting* the   
crystal now where off the scale--not in their favor.  
Kome slowly began to walk towards him. "Boy," she said in a calm voice,   
sending chills down his spine, "what was it I said to you when I found you so   
many years ago?"  
"T-that if I followed you, then I could find out about...my past," he   
stammered, turning his eye to the ground.  
"Yes," she said looking up at the ceiling, "yes. And do you rememebr   
the state I found you in?"  
He did not answer.  
"I'm sure you rememeber," she continued, a sneer coming onto her face   
as she returned her gaze to him. "How could you forget? After all...you were   
treated as an outcast in Outer Crystal Tokyo. Everyone either beat you, spat   
on you, or ignored you completely. Do you remember why?"  
He stared at the ground, trying to force the images her words brought   
back away from his mind. With his head bent down, he failed to see Kome's   
body surrounded by a black mist. The mist slowly streatched out like   
tendrills towards the boy, encircling him. She smirked further, her eyes   
turning from brown to white.  
"They treated you like garbage because of your gift, boy. They could   
not appericate the power you gave to anyone you touched nor the energy you   
can use," Kome went on, her soft voice echoing in the room as well as in his   
mind. As she kept speaking, his eye began to glaze over. Kome reached him and   
raised her hand, pushing his head up to meet her hollow eyes. "But I found   
you, cleaned you up, and taught you how to control your gift, how to use it   
against the Queen and her Senshi. Do you remember them, boy?"  
"Yes..." he said in a flat voice, void of any emotion at all.  
"They are the ones that erased your memories, boy. Because of them, you   
know nothing of your past. Nothing. Just blackness."  
"Yes..."  
"You wish them dead, don't you, boy?" she asked, placing her hand back   
at her side.  
"Yes," he said, his eye narrowing.  
"Good," she sneered triumphantly. "And I know just how you can do it."  
----------  
"Focus. Remember, feel for it."  
"All right. All right, ready," Minako grumbled. She slowly looked all   
around her in the darkness, waiting for it to appear, watching to see which   
side it would pop up at.  
She was wacked upside the head by the medium sized silver ball she was   
supposed to be advoiding.  
"I said *feel* for it, not watch, Minako," Kyoko said again with a hint   
of a sigh in her voice.  
Grumbling, Minako turned to watch as the ball disappeared in a flash of   
gold light. "How am I supposed to dodge it if I don't watch it?!" she   
demanded, looking up in the direction she thought the veiwing room was in.  
"We're over here. To the left."  
"Oh. Sorry."  
"Quite all right. Now, try it again, this time, close your eyes."  
"Say what?"  
"You heard. Now do it," Kyoko ordered.  
"Oh, whatever!" Minako sighed, doing so. "I think you're just doing   
this to beat us up, Kyoko!"  
"Don't make me mad, Minako," Kyoko warned. "Now, use your other senses   
to find the ball, not your eyes. After all, your eyes can trick you some   
times."  
Minako did not reply. She stayed as still as she could, trying to   
concentrate as Kyoko told her. Use your other senses... What did she mean by   
that? Minako decided to listen for the ball. Using all her will power, she   
tried to slow her heart down a few notches so she could hear better. When she   
did, she strained to hear it, not really knowing what it would sound like.  
A slight buzzing sound caught Minako's attention. It was coming from   
her right. She stayed where she was until it was almost on her, then jumped   
out of the way. She opened her eyes and saw the ball fly past. She grinned.  
"See? Was that so hard?" Kyoko said.  
"Not when you know how to," Minako replied.  
"Ready for the next step?"  
"Which is?"  
"Dodging two at the same time."  
"Great," Minako said sarcasticly.  
----------  
Ruri smiled at Minako's words. She knew that the blonde was glad for the   
extra training, as well as everyone else. She looked at Kyoko out of the   
corner of her eye. She could see waves of energy coming from Kyoko from her   
using her telekenesis to control the ball.  
Ruri noted.   
"Here we go," Kyoko called down to Minako, who nodded.  
From behind, Serenity watched as Minako continued on with the   
excersise. "What is the point of this again?" she asked after a while.  
"To teach the Senshi that they need to learn to use their other   
senses," Ruri replied. "While they're in their normal states, you know, not   
transform, then they can get better in their Senshi forms."  
"Oh," Serneity said, still slightly confused.  
----------  
"Is it still working properly?" Xanatos said to Nemesiss.  
"As properly as it has been for the last two months," the cloud   
replied. It grumbled something under its breath.  
"What was that?" Xanatos asked.  
"I was just wondering why we have to go on with this insane plan of   
Kome-sama's, Xanatos," Nemesiss replied. "We both know that I didn't just   
make clones of the Senshi. They are far more than that. If they were only   
clones then there wouldn't be the link. So why do we have to keep this up?"  
Xanatos sighed, rubbing his aching temples. "I find myself wondering   
that myself sometimes," he admitted. "I just think that Kome-sama is doing   
this to escape boredom. Either that or she thinks someone will find out who   
and what she really is."  
Nemesiss thought that over. "Xanatos," it said after a while,   
carefully, "what if she's not imagining things?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"What is someone will find out about her? What if someone all ready   
knows?"  
At those words, Xanatos raised a hand and touched his throat,   
remembering the blonde Grave Keeper that had beheaded him so long ago. Had   
she not caught him off guard, he would never have let her do that. If it   
wasn't for his powers, he would have been killed. His eyes narrowed as he   
recalled their most recent encounter. She had made a fool of him yet again by   
defeating him so easily and escaping him. His fist clentched.  
"If someone does know," Xanatos said, "then we ignore it, Nemesiss.   
When it process is completed, we will win."  
----------  
"Helios-sama? Helios-sama? Please wake up."  
Helios slowly became aware of the hand shaking him awake. He opened his   
eyes and saw Hotaru standing beside him, a concerned look on her face.   
"Hotaru-san?" he said groggily. "What's wrong? Why're you so worried?"  
"Are you feeling all right, Helios-sama?" she asked him.  
He looked at her strangely. "Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"  
Hotaru looked as if she doubted his words. She took a breath before   
saying, "Helios-sama? You've been asleep for almost three straight days."  
That woke him up completely. "What??" he gasped. "Three days?!"  
"Yes," she responded. "I kept checking in on you since the day before   
yesteryday and you were asleep all the time. I tried to wake you up but you   
wouldn't. Are you sure you feel fine?"  
"Yes. Yes I feel fine. But...three days??" His eyes widened and he   
stood from his chair aburtly. "Then...that would mean--" he stopped, turning   
his gaze to Chibi-usa on the bed standing beside him.  
"They're in the meeting room," Hotaru said. "Then it will be time." She   
turned and began to walk out the door. She stopped and turned back, looking   
at Chibi-usa. Hotaru thought sadly, She quickly turned and ran out the   
door to the others, before she could burst into tears.  
Helios stared into the space in front of him. "Three days?" he   
whispered. "Three days? I don't even rememeber falling asleep. How--"  
  
Helios stopped. "Kyoko?!?" he shouted in surprise, looking around.  
I had to do something to the Princess, Kyoko continued.   
"It's almost time, then?" Helios said softly.  
  
Helios looked down at Chibi-usa, still sleeping peacefully, oblivious   
to what was happening; Helios slightly envied that. He would give almost   
anything if he could stop any of this. But he couldn't. He was not even   
supposed to be there. But he couldn't help it. He knew that she would want   
him there beside her.  
"Darkness swallows Light," Chibi-usa spoke, snapping Helios's attention   
to her, "Light swallows Darkness. It has been that way since Time began.   
Battle after Battle. Eons after Eons. Who will be the one to take a stand?   
Who will be the first to break the eternal circle?"  
Those words....she had often repeated them. What did they mean? Only   
she knew.  
Helios reached over and took her hand in his. He got on his knees   
beside her bed. Holding her hand with his, entertwining their fingers, he   
softly said, "Please...Golden Crystal..." he began to glow a soft gold color,   
"...your power and mine....to the Maiden..." The glow traveled from his body   
to his hands, then flowed into Chibi-usa. Helios struggled, trying to force   
more of his power to her, knowing, somehow, she would need it.  
With his last bit of streangth, Helios looked up at her face, and   
smiled. He gripped her hand tightly as he slumped forewards, landing on the   
bed.  
"Maiden....lead them...."  
As unconciousness overcame him, he bearly felt a slight pressure   
against his hand from Chibi-usa's....  
----------  
NEXT: The beginings of the Battle as well as some of the answers!  
__________ 


	21. The Battle Ground

~*~  
"Where are you?  
Where are you going?  
Don't leave me.  
I wanna go with you.  
They don't like me here.  
Don't leave me.  
They hate me.  
I hate them.  
Don't leave me.  
I wanna stay with you,  
So I won't be alone.  
Don't leave me.  
Why are turning away?  
Why are you leaving?!  
Don't leave me!  
Why are you going?!  
Why are you leaving?!  
Don't leave me!!"  
~*~  
Kome shot awake, the voice fom her dream echoing in her mind. She growled as   
she got up from her bed. She threw open the window and looked outside. Today   
was the day, then it would be over. The rule of Neo Queen Serenity would be   
destroied as would the Queen herself.  
The voice would cease with her downfall.  
Kome sneered at the voice still speaking in her mind. "Two annoying   
birds with one stone," she said before turning on her heel and beginning to   
prepare for the day's avents.  
  
  
Chapter 20  
The Battle Ground  
  
The sun rose, its rays shining brillently through the hallway of the Crystal   
Palace, falling on the group of people that walked towards the main door of   
the Palace. None thought of the beauty the sun had, nor did they pause to   
look at it and marvel at the sight. They did know that a sunrise was a   
wonderfull thing to behold. It was one of the few things that they could   
agree on together.  
But this sunrise was a harbinger of what was ahead of them, through the   
large double doors leading to the outside. The solem-faced group walked in   
silence, each thinking back over the two long months they had spent training   
and planning for this day, hoping it will all be effecient.  
----------  
A ruefull smile on her face, Kome watched as the boy summoned youmas from the   
dimenson she had personlly set up to hold them until this day.  
she thought as her eyes looked over the huge amount of   
youmas spilling into Crystal Tokyo, leaving destrcution in their wake. A low   
chuckle came from her mouth. She raised her eyes to the sky, to the full moon   
hanging there. she snarled at the voice speaking in her head,   
repeating the same exact words.   
----------  
"Here we go," Minako said without turning her head around to the others. She   
reached out and took hold of the handles to the main doors of the Palace.   
Light poured in when she pulled them back.  
The sight that met them was one of horror and chaos. Youmas of all   
shapes and sizes swarmed the area, taking down anything in their way.   
Building that had once stood tall and proud were now toppled and crushed in   
ruins. Streets were torn and ripped apart, huge, gaping holes scattered in   
them. They stared for a second, unprepared for what they saw. They quickly   
snapped out of it when they heard a familiar laugh coming from overhead.  
The black-clothed boy was floating in the air above them, arms crossed,   
a smirk on his face. "So nice to see all of you," he said, eye looking over   
them. His smirk widened a bit. "And with higher levels, I see." Behind him,   
in various spaces, black shapes flickered before forming into the Senshi's   
counterparts. "Like to test them out?"  
"Gladly!" Makoto and Haruka both said, grinning.  
"Let's get it on!" Ami said, slightly surprising the others by her   
eargerness to fight.  
"I second that!" Rei said.  
"Ditto!" Minako said, bringing her crystal out.  
Serenity and Edymion hung back a little ways in the doorway as the   
Senshi transformed and used their wings to fly up to meet their counterparts.   
They watched as the Senshi engaged in combat, all with detremined looks on   
their faces they had never seen before. They all knew what was at stake here   
and the price that might be payed for it.  
----------  
Crystal Venus' yellow-orange eyes were dead set on Aphrodite's own blue ones   
as she raced ahead towards her. Her hand was surrounded by orange light that   
began to harden into her sword. "Orange Heart!" she whispered under her   
breath, "Appear!" Without giving Aphrodite the chance to make a defensive   
move, Venus slashed with her sword. Her opponent had almost no time to react,   
moving away while receiving a cut to the cheek. Venus tried not to show her   
anger. She had been aiming for the neck and only hit the cheek instead.   
she thought. They wanted this to be over with soon and   
move on, whichever way was left.  
Out of the corner of her eye, Venus saw Aphrodite shoot out a black   
engery bolt at her back. Venus flew further up, out of the way. Distracted,   
she did not see her double coming in closer, a small dagger in hand. Yet,   
thanks to the training Kyoko had given them, she heard her. She flipped her   
sword back behind her just in time to block the dagger before it would have   
struck her spinal colum. she mused   
as she arched her back to get behind the other girl.   
All around her, her fellow Senshi fought their doubles, each and every   
one of them bent on ending this and soon. Xanatos appeared, standing on top   
of the Crystal Tower, waiting for the chance. He smirked, already feeling the   
power swell inside him. At last...he would be whole again....  
His eye suddenly caught just the oppertunity he needed. One of the   
Crystal Warriors was thrown by a powerfull kick from their opponent well away   
from the others, the double staying back a ways. The red Senshi snapped out   
her wings, teeth beared as she began to summon her weapon.  
Xanatos's blue eyes glowed for an instant before he disappeared,   
teleporting behind the lone Senshi. Before she had time to react, Xanatos   
grabbed her by the scuff of the neck.  
Crystal Mars cursed herself over and over in her mind. She was still in   
the middle of summoning Red Fire, therefore, vunerable. The instant the man   
grabbed her by the neck, she felt the fire surrounding her hand dissipate.   
Her red eyes widened in shock for she had not stopped the process. Before she   
knew what was happening, the man spoke.  
"Hm, what have we here?" he said in as mocking tone. "A powerfull   
little Senshi, aren't we? With strong physic powers to boot." A low chuckle   
acompanied his voice as he said evily, "I shall enjoy 'eating' them...."  
Crystal's Mars suddenly felt her power being sucked from her by the   
man's hand. She tried to fight back but her body would not move and his mind   
was inpenertable...that is...almost...  
A growl ripped from Xanatos's throat. "How dare you look into my mind   
like that?!" he raged. "I was going to kill you later but I think I'll do it   
now!"  
"HOLD IT!!" a vioce shouted, helerd by a streak of silver light laced   
with gold. Xanatos let go of Crystal Mars, letting her fall, in order to   
advoid the attack. He looked up to see Sailor Orion just a few feet away   
above him. "You will fight me, not them!" Orion said, her glaive forming in   
her hand as her hazel eyes narrowed with a hatefull hint to them. "It's time   
I finish my family's job, once and for all!"  
Mars was able to snap out of it just in time to open her wings and stop   
her fall. Aries was not far behind her, ready to continue fighting. Making up   
for lost time, Mars summoned her bow twice as fast, firing an arrow that   
struck Aires in the shoulder. Aires grinned as she ripped the flaming arrow   
from her shoulder.  
A ways away, Merucury quickly scanned Hermes using her visor, trying to   
find a weak point.  
"That won't work on me!" Hermes shouted, forming an attack and shooting   
it quickly. Mercury dodged it, only to have Hermes kick her straight across   
the face. Her visor broke away, shattering while it was still close to her.   
Mercury bit back a cry of pain as a few shards cut into her face, blinding   
her for a few moments. She tried to clear the blood away from her eyes when   
she felt something strike her. The wind was knocked out of her. Hands grabbed   
her by the throat. "Well what do you know?" Hermes said. "You do bleed after   
all." Hermes released one hand and raised it to Mercury's face. She moved her   
fingers across the cuts, causing several new ones as well as removing some   
shards, making them bleed more freely.  
"Let go!" Mercury shouted, kicking Hermes away once she could see   
again.  
Hermes smirked. She raised her hand and looked at the blood on it. "I   
wonder..." she mused. A wicked look crossed her face as she licked one of her   
blood covered fingers, smearing the rest of it on her face.  
"You're sick!" Mercury shouted, forming Blue Mist in her hands.  
That made Hermes smirk widen. Hermes suddenly flew straight for her, a   
blade appearing in her hands as well. She moved to strike. Mercury parried   
the blow. They strained to make the other move. Mercury stole a glance down   
and gasped. Hermes' sword was an exact duplicate of Blue Mist, just black.  
"So, I'm 'sick', eh?" Hermes said, chuckling slightly. Energy suddenly   
began to form around her sword as she grinned evily. "Then that makes you   
just as sick!"  
"Wh-what!?" Mercury shouted, trying not to loose her grip on her sword.  
"Oh, you don't know?" Hermes said in a taunting voice. "Whatever I am,   
you are and whatever you are I am!" She increased the energy on her sword a   
bit. "Becasue we are the *SAME*!!" She unleashed the built up energy on   
Mercury, sending her swirling back. "You and I are the same!" Hermes shouted,   
looking at her.  
"What are you talking about?!" Mercury shouted, not undestanding a word   
Hermes was saying.  
Hermes suddenly held her sword over her head and let out on long yell.   
Suddenly the other doubles ceased combat and rose into the air higher.  
"What are they doing?!" Jupiter shouted, wincing a the pain a slight   
head injury gave her.  
"How should we know?!" Mars shouted back, still reeling from whatever   
Xanatos had done to her.  
"They're glowing!!" Venus shouted, worry beginning to grow in her.   
she thought as the black light that illuminated them   
grew brighter.  
Hermes broke her yell and the light around them exploded, leaving them   
surrounding by a strange light. "Now the fun begins!" she shouted. In unison   
all the double summoned a sword and held it over one arm or the other. Before   
the Senshi knew what they were doing, the doubles cut into their own arms.  
At once, the exact same cuts appeared on the Senshi, blood flowing out.  
"What the--" Uranus shouted, grabbing the wound to stop the bleeding.  
"How in the world did they do that?!" Saturn yelled, quickly healing   
her arm.  
"GO!" Aphordite shouted. They broke apart and continued to battle. The   
Senshi did so, not knowing what had just happened.  
----------  
~*~  
So many questions...  
What should she do? How could she wake up? She needed to wake up,   
everyone else needed her. She could not let them down now!  
Did they really need her?  
"No one needs me," Chibi-usa said softly, her red eyes staring blankly   
at the black void around her. "Besides...I'm half-dead anyway..."  
Wake up!  
"How? I can't wake up..."  
Get up!! Come on, they need you! Wake up!  
"No they don't," she said. "No one's ever needed me..."  
Yes they do, get up!!  
she wondered, tiredness creeping into her. She felt   
so drained.... why? ...couldn't rememeber...didn't know....  
He's using you! Break the link between you, now!  
Her eyes bagan to close. All   
she wanted was to sleep and never wake up. No one wold miss her...no one   
cared if she never woke up or not...no one cared about her...  
I care! I care if you die! You mean everything to me! If you died, so   
would I! Don't give up! Don't let him take you! Wake up! Wake up and come   
back...  
Warmth filled her suddenly, coming from no where.  
her mind thought numbly.  
"Come back to us..." It was a voice speaking now, not just words.   
Strange....it was so familiar somehow...she knew who is was...  
"Come back..." A form began to take shape in front of her.  
Chibi-usa tried to open her eyes further but she did not have the   
streangth to. A fog seemed to cloud her vision to where she could not see who   
it was clearly. She felt hands pick her up and lay her on something. A hand   
touched her cheek softly.  
"Come back..." Chibi-usa tried harder to open her eyes. Who was it   
speaking to her? It was frustratingly familiar! "Come back...." The hand   
began to stroke her cheek gently. Chibi-usa felt love in its tender touch.   
Who was it? Who?!  
Gathering what remaining streangth she had, Chibi-usa forced her eyes   
open. She was still laying down, the void still there as black as ever, but   
someone was kneeling down, holding her to them and stroking her cheek. She   
slowly moved her eyes upwards, to see who it was that cradled her against   
them.  
She was met with the face of Priest Helios. She tried to say his name,   
but nothing happened.  
A small smile spread across his face as he stared into her eyes. "Come   
back...come back to me, Maiden..."  
"He--Hei--" Chibi-usa tried again. She was cut short when a sudden   
spasm of pain ripped through her, causing her to curl up on reflex. A small   
whimper came from her as it passed, tears escaped her eyes.  
Heilos' arms pulled her closer to him, pressing her to his chest. He   
buried his face in the nape of her neck. "You must fight him, Maiden," he   
said softly, his voice slightly muffled yet she could hear the sadness in his   
voice. "You must fight him or else he will kill you! He's made a link to you   
using your Crystal Bell! Only you can break it!"  
Chibi-usa thought. Then again, what in her life had ever made sense? As if in answer to   
her thoughts, she saw in her mind an image of the Bell, surrounded by a black   
aura coming from the person who had the Bell...the person seemed familar....  
"...adonis..." The name slipped from her before she could stop it. No,   
it was not Adonis. Wait. Yes, it was. No, is was not.   
"Breaking the link will free you and him as well, Maiden," Heilos said   
softly, silencing her thoughts. "I will give you my power, but you must do   
it. Otherwise you will die. You....and Terry will both die...."  
The warmth in Helios's touch suddenly went from him into her,   
surprising her a bit. Seconds passed and Helios still gave her his power.   
When it was done, she could move on her own, but Helios was now unconcious,   
no energy left in him to even open his eyes. She stared at him, limb in *her*   
lap now. "Helios...Helios no! no! Don't leave me!" she said, hugging him   
closely. "I don't know what to do! I'm so confused! What do I do?!"  
Break the link. Save the others. Save herself. Save Terry. Chibi-usa   
stopped, Helios's words taking ahold of her mind.  
Terry? Her brother Terry?  
Scences resurfaced in her mind, scences the woman had showed her. His   
birth, growing up at the Palace, running away from Ami and Makoto and the   
studies that came with them, listening...talking to *her*...when she was   
still in the womb....his disapperance.  
And more....  
Her red eyes widened. More? No, there shouldn't be any more! Terry   
vanished without a trace after that! Yet there, in her mind's eye, she could   
see what had really happened to him. Where he had really gone, what really   
happened to him....and she cried. She cried the remainder of her tears still   
in her, for she knew what had happened to her brother.  
Gently, the Preist's commands pulled her back into reality. Now was not   
the time for tears. Later, later she could cry. Later she could cry *with*   
Terry instead of *for* Terry.  
With one last look at Helios's sleeping face, Chibi-usa smiled. "Thank   
you, Helios," she whispered, bending down and kissing him lightly. "You've   
all ways been there for me..." she raised her red eyes upwards in the void.  
Her eyes narrowed as she reached towards her chest. Her hand slipped   
through and pulled out a pink-purple Crystal in the shape of a Cresent Moon   
encircling Earth. She looked at the Crystal.  
In her hand she held a piece of the Ginzuishou, a symbol of her   
mother's past as well as hers and so much more. She had all ways been   
Princess Serenity--Chibi-usa--daughter of Mamoru and Usagi Chiba, King and   
Queen of the Crystal Millenium. But now, she was Princess Lady Serenity,   
daugther of both the Earth and Moon. And she knew what to do now.  
"Moon-Earth Light Crystal! Activate!!" she shouted, raising the crystal   
into the air. "MAKE-UP!!!"  
__________  
NEXT: Chibi-usa's out of the coma and ready to join the battle well under   
way. Will her new-found courage help her? Who will win? What did she see   
about Terry? What happened to him?  
__________ 


	22. Tatics

Chapter 21  
Tatics  
  
Sailor Orion slammed the butt of her Glaive in Xanatos' stomach, holding back   
a grin as he doubled over. She shot her leg up and connected with his head,   
throwing it backwards. This was almost too good to be true! Xanatos was so   
cocky he was not even paying attention to her. To her, that was very good.   
She swung her Glaive around, the blunt end of the blade striking his side.   
The force from her blow send him flying away a few yards.  
Orion followed, her open left hand surrounded by a silver-gold light.   
"Orion Fire FLARE!!" she shouted. The light hit Xanatos sqaure in the face.   
"Come on!" she said, spacing her hands evenly on the staff of the Glaive.   
"That the best you got, Xanatos?!" she laughed.  
Xanatos glared at her with his cold blue eyes. He raised a hand and   
wiped the blood away from his mouth. He looked at he red smear on his hand   
and smirked. "You'll see..."  
A chill ran down her spine at the look in his eyes. Orion only had a   
second to think, before Xanatos was suddenly right in   
front of her, his fist deep in her own stomach.  
----------  
A tremor shook the room. Slowly, red eyes opened, then winced at the blinding   
white light shining in them. The lights flicked off. Chibi-usa frowned,   
trying to focuse her eyes. she thought.  
She remembered.  
Chibi-usa shot up and looked around. She was in an infermery, but it   
was not the same one she recognized. She looked down and saw Priest Helios   
slumped down on the bed she was in.  
"Helios!" she gasped, moving to get to him.  
A shot of pain ripped through her from her chest. She drew a sharp   
intake of breath, her hand raised and grasped the throbbing area. She stopped   
and opened her eyes just as the lights came back on.  
She was in a Senshi fuku. It was almost an exact duplicate of Eternal   
Moon's, in design that is. The three skirts were pink, white, and light blue   
in that order, the bubble shoulders were tinted a blue-green that matched her   
knee-high boots, and her collar was a dark green. The pads on her gloves were   
dark pink. She reached up and felt her chocker. It was a small brooch shaped   
like Earth.  
"What in the world?" she whispered, stunned. She remembered her crystal   
and the new phrase she had said to use it. "A new form....of Sailor   
Moon...one Mom didn't awaken." she stopped, eyes wide. She turned to Helios,   
seeing his still face. "He helped me awaken it..." A sad smile found its way   
to her lips.  
Gently, she climbed off the bed, wincing as pain still throbbed in her   
chest. She picked Helios up and laid him on the bed. She gazed into his face   
for a few moments longer before glancing around. No one else was there.  
"Where is everyone?" she said to herself as she walked out the door.   
She flinched, raising a hand and laying just over her heart. "And what's   
wrong with me?" She continued on, having to stop and wait out the tremors   
that shook the foundation under her feet. "I've got to get outside. Maybe   
that can tell me something."  
She soon found her way out of the maze of hallways and the stairway.   
She was surprised to see the Palace interior some what like a graveyard, as   
if it had not been lived in for a few months...  
As she got closer to the doors that lead to the outside, she felt the   
tremors growing stronger and the pains in her chest increasing in streangth   
and number. By the time she got there, she was almost doubled over in pain.   
She steeled herself against it as she pushed open the slightly ajarred doors.   
Her jaw nearly dropped at the sight of the outsides. She stared, not   
believing what she saw. she thought.  
"Chibi-usa?"  
She froze, hearing the voice. Slowly, she turned to her right, towards   
the sound. Her eyes widened seeing the two standing there, shocked as she   
was. "Mom? Dad?" she whispered, taking a step to them. She could not believe   
it. After all this time, she could see her parents again! "Mom! Dad!" she   
shouted, running.  
A flash of light shot out from the sky above them, hitting the ground   
between them. A tremor, slightly larger than the other ones, caused the three   
to fall. She looked up to see the boy in black hovering above them, hands   
glowing. A smirk was on his face as he said, "Well, well. It seems you've   
woken up? Enjoy you're little nap, Princess?"  
"You!" she said, face twisting in repulse. "What are you doing here?!"   
As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she regretted it. She quickly decided to keep his attention distracted   
from the mess-up. "And the name's not Princess! It's Sailor Lunar!" she   
stopped.   
"Hm. Interesting," the boy remarked, floating down until his feet   
rested on the ground. "Did the poison have a mind-numbing affect as well on   
you?"  
"'As well'?" the newly named Sailor Lunar stood, wondering why he was   
talking and what he meant.  
"Oh, well. No matter," he said, shrugging. "You'll die either way."   
Faster than she could see, the boy rose back into the air and summoned a   
youma from no where. The youma stood between her and her parents. "That   
should make sure you two don't interfer with anything," he told them,   
chuckling a bit.  
"Interfer with what?" Serenity blurted.  
"Interfer...with this!!" Black electricity flew from the sky, flying   
down to strike Lunar.  
Instinctivly, Lunar raised her hands in front of her and shouted,   
"Terran Energy! BURST!!!" A light blue blast flew from her hands, exploding   
when it hit the electricity. Lunar stared at her hands. "Whoa..."  
"Tch," the boy grimaced. "Lucky shot. Let's try that again!"  
----------  
Jupiter growled, trying to focuse. her mind   
yelled.  
The other Senshi could not agree more. Since the doubles had done the   
weird thing with the yell and the light, whatever injuy the Senshi inflicted   
on their opponent or vise versa, it appear on the other. For instance,   
Jupiter was covered with slashes and bruises all over her body, but not even   
half of the injuries had been had by Zeus. And for every wound on Zeus,   
Jupiter had a matching one. The only way you could tell them apart was their   
cloths. It was the same with the others.  
was the unianimous thought of the Senshi.  
----------  
Nemesiss told the man.   
Xanatos replied, kicking   
Sailor Orion's head upwards.  
  
  
  
  
  
Orion, oblivious to the exchange, saw Xanato slightly distracted   
though. She gripped her Glaive and flipped, landing behind him. She lunged,   
thrusting her Glaive out, hitting...nothing?  
Pain burst from her right arm, causing her to drop her weapon. She had   
just enough time to look behind her to see Xanatos' smug face before he   
grabbed her by the throat. Tightly. Xanatos chuckled as he levetating   
himself, his hand keeping its grasp around the Senshi's neck. He did not plan   
on snapping her neck, or choking her for that matter. He just wanted her to   
panic a bit.  
And what better way to cause panic than to act out her forst fear?  
"Well, well. Aren't we at a familiar scene, Little Grave Keeper?" he   
said in a conversational tone.  
Orion's eyes flashed with hatred that almost masked her terror.  
"Yes. We are." He voice suddenly grew a bit softer yet never lost its   
malious. "Wasn't it just like this...all those years ago...right after you   
were born?"  
Orion visably flinched, dread entering her face.  
Xanatos, seeing that she would suffocate soon, levetated her just   
enough to where she could breath slightly. "I'm sure you remember it, Little   
Grave Keeper...after all, those of your lineage have perfect memories.   
Absolutely perfect ones, I've heard."  
"S-So...what?" Orion choked out, her hands limp at her sides for some   
reason she could not phathom because she wanted so much to punch his face in,   
causing those white teeth to fall out of that smirking mouth...  
"So...Does this sound familiar?" He leaned closer to her, his mouth   
right up against her ear. He whispered to her, sending chills down her spine,   
"'I'll screw you'..."  
Orion's face paled, understanding the meaning behind the words.   
  
"But of course, she pervented me from doing her. Though she forgot my   
exact words after that. Do you remember them, Little Grave Keeper?"  
  
"I belive they were '...after I screw her...' You remember who the   
'her' was?"  
  
"You."  
"NOO!!"  
----------  
A huge flash of light blinded Lunar. "What the--" she started, ending when a   
large 'BOOM' sounded far off to her side. All eyes on the battle feild turned   
to the source just in time to see Orion's body falling downwards, limp.   
Xanatos was no where to be seen.  
Lunar frowned, not recognizing her. she thought.  
"EYES FRONT!!!"  
Lunar spun around just in time to see the boy's attack seconds away   
from her. There was no way she could dodge. This was it. "...no..." she   
whispered, knowing nothing could be done. She was about to die.  
Ten seconds until it would connect. She could see the boy behind it   
now, a look of triumphant on his face. To the side, she could see Adonis, his   
mouth open in shock and horror.  
  
Nine seconds. Her eyes moved looking over the battle grounds.  
  
  
  
Eight seconds. She could see the shocked panic in her parents faces,   
the Senshi having the same expressions on their faces. Their battles had   
stopped, the doubles watching her for some reason.  
  
  
  
Seven seconds. She closed her eyes and hung her head in defeat. Six   
seconds. She could feel the heat on her skin now. Five seconds. Her ears rang   
with their screams of her name. She raised her eyes and met with Adonis' wide   
blue one. Four seconds. She raised her head and locked eyes with both the boy   
and Adonis.  
  
  
  
Three seconds. They both looked at her, confused.  
  
  
  
Two seconds. Her mind was screaming for her to run, even if it was   
useless.  
  
  
  
One second. A sad smile spread across her face as her eyes filled with   
tears of compassion though they did not fall.  
  
  
  
Zero.  
  
Lunar's world went white.  
----------  
~*~  
  
But it was not.  
"Why would it be cold, Serenity?"  
  
"No, far from it. And you're not dead."  
Slowly, hesitantly, Lunar opened her eyes. She was still on the battle   
feild, but everything had stopped. "What--" she started.  
"Why did you stop?"  
Lunar turned to the voice, standing behind her was the young woman with   
blonde hair and sad brown eyes. "Zukamori-san!" Lunar gasped.  
The woman sighed, shaking her head. "That is not my name,   
Serenity...not any more," she added, looking off to the side.  
"Whatever your name is, would you please explain what's going on?"   
Lunar said, gesturing to the frozen people around them.  
"I stopped time," the woman said, nochalantly.  
Lunar blinked. "Puu?" she questioned, thinking it was PLuto in one of   
her disguises.  
"No...I am not that Guardian," the woman replied, walking past Lunar.  
Lunar resisted the urge to gasp when she saw the woman's back. She was   
clothed in a gray tunic that hung loosely on her frame, pooling around her   
feet. But her back looked as if something was on it, buldging the cloth out   
until it was near ripping. Lunar guessed it was a deformity of some kind.  
"Why did you not do as I said?" the woman said, turning back around to   
face her. Her face was strained, as if she was in pain.  
"What do you mean?" Lunar asked.  
"Why did you stop?" she repeated. "Why? If you continued, you would   
have gotten it and then everything will not come to place--"  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa!!" Lunar said, coming up to the woman and narrowing   
her eyes. "Hold on a minute! I don't understand anything you're saying!   
Gotten what?!"  
The woman gave her a confused look. "You...don't know?"  
"Know what?!" Lunar said, getting annoyed.  
"Do you know why you have a new crystal, a new Senshi form?"  
Lunar blinked. "No..." she said slowly.  
"You're a Crystal Senshi now, one of nine parts of the Ginzuishou.   
Every Crystal Senshi has a Crystal they use as a weapon."  
Lunar frowned, reaching for her Crystal. She took it off her bow,   
fearing it would undo the tranformation, and looked at it. "This crystal?"   
she asked, holding it out.  
The woman frowned this time. "How--" She stopped, realization lighting   
up in her eyes. "Xanatos." She said the name through a sneer, making Lunar   
back up in fear. "I'm sorry," she said, easing Lunar's fear. "I had no idea   
he put a seal on this. Here..." She took the Crystal in both of her hands.  
Gold light surrounded her hand and the Crystal, surprising Lunar a bit.   
The light disappeared just as soon as it had appeared. The woman held out the   
Crystal. "Take this and say: Crystal Form," she instrusted.  
Lunar nodded. She gripped the Crystal before raising it and shouting,   
"CRYSTAL FORM!!" A bright blast of light shot out from the Crystal. Lunar   
could feel it mutating in her hand though she could not see it. When it   
stopped, she lowered her arm and gasped.  
Laying in her hand was the flute she saw in her dream. It was long and   
thin, shaped towards the end in a tight spiral, and made of a dark blue-green   
material that looked like glass. "Wow," she breathed.  
"Now," the woman said, catching her attention, "when I restart time,   
you must play the song. And whatever happens, don't stop. No matter what."  
"All right," Lunar said. "But what--"  
She cut off when the woman suddenly gasped, her body becoming rigid.   
The pain was evident on her face now, instead of masked. She doubled over,   
her arms wrapping around her stomach.  
"What's wrong?!" Lunar shotued, rushing to her side.  
"Stay back!!" the woman ordered, raising a shaking hand to stop her.  
She did not have to for Lunar stopped on her own, staring at her back   
in shock and disbelief.  
Whatever was in her back was moving. Lunar noted it was two things,   
side by side. They thrashed around, ripping the cloth a bit yet not enough to   
where she could see it.  
"You must go!! NOW!!" the woman shouted, trying to focuse on her words   
and not the pain. "T-Tell the Senshi to strike them in their hearts!!"  
"What?!" Lunar said, snapping out of her shock.  
"The heart is the weak point!" she ground out, clenching her teeth.   
"The hearts! HEARTS!!"  
~*~  
----------  
Lunar snapped her wings out, suddenly finding herself up in the air above the   
attack that nearly killed her. Everyone saw her and gaped, not understanding   
what had happened. The woman's words came to her.  
"Their hearts!!" she shouted to the Senshi. "Their hearts are their   
weak points!! Strike their hearts!!"  
The Senshi exchanged glances. The doubles suddenly appeared nervous,   
gripping their weapons tighter. Up until then the doubles had been gaining   
the upper hand due to the fact that the extra injuries did not seem to affect   
them. And the looks on their faces told the Senshi that what Lunar had said   
was true.  
Jupiter, the first to get her senses back, tightened her grip on Green   
Lightening before she raced to Zeus. Zeus, caught offguard, summoned her   
dagger to block. Jupiter smirked. "What's the matter, Zeus?" she said.   
"Scared? You should be!" She shifted her weight and moved her blade. Zeus saw   
what she was doing and moved out of the way, the blade narrowly missing her   
heart. Jupiter took the gash silently as it appeared on her body as well. She   
noted absently that the wound did not hurt as much as it should have.  
The others shook off their surprise and attacked again, now with a new   
goal in mind.  
Lunar's mind snapped back, she quickly raised her flute. Instinct over   
took her reasoning and she closed her eyes. The melody spilled from the   
flute, echoing out across the battle feild.  
The boy seemed to freeze in his place, his eye staring at Lunar with   
something akin to terrified shock on his face as she floated down, landing on   
the ground. She was oblivious to everything around her, concentrating only on   
the song.  
The boy shook his head, a strange feeling running through his body. The   
song...it was affecting him...something began to form in his mind...an   
image...what was that?....A baby? He frowned.   
  
The boy stopped, disbeilving. The baby had spoken.  
  
he heard his own voice reply.  
Below the boy, Adonis was experiencing the same thing. The baby, though   
almost fully formed, was obviously a fetus, still in its mother. The strange   
thing was...he felt as if he should remember this...as if he had lived it...  
  
  
----------  
Mars strung another arrow on her bow, aiming for Aries' heart. Aries, trying   
to find a way to dodge, soon found herself backed up against a boulder. Mars   
grinned to herself as she let loose the enflamed arrow. Aries jerked to the   
side. That is, a bit too late. Mars thought her eyes were playing tricks on   
her, but she realized that her arrow had indeed went through the heart,   
pinning the double to the boulder.  
"N-no!" Aries was trying to remove the arrow. Aries' purple eyes, so   
much like Mars' own, were wide with horror, slowly becoming clouded over.   
"No! NOO!!"  
"Yes." Sailor Draco and Sailor Cassiopia suddenly appeared on either   
side of Aries.  
"You've had your fun," Draco said.  
"Now it's time you returned to the place you belong," Cassiopia said   
raising a hand and pointed to where she meant.  
Crystal Mars.  
"No!" Aries shouted vainly. "I'm not going back! I'm *NOT*!!"  
"What?" Mars blurted, confused. "What are you all talking about?"  
"I'm not going back!!" Aries shouted still, ignoring Mars. "I like it   
out here! I'm free! I hate being in her!! I'm not going!!!"  
"Yes, you are. Mars," Draco said, turning to the Senshi. "Grab a hold   
of the arrow and pull it out."  
"Say what?!"  
"Just do it."  
Mars grunted, walking up to Aries and grabbing the arrow. Aries   
instantly let out a shriek and grabbed the bow on Mars' chest, her hand   
encasing the Crystal there. Mars started to make her let go when her   
transformation suddenly reversed, turning her back into Rei. She started to   
say something, when Aries eyes went black, her hand letting go. She slumped   
down, the arrow keeping her up. Her body began to change, turning into a   
black light that gathered in the same position a Rei, mirroring her.  
"Embrace it," Cassiopia instructed Rei.  
"W-what?" Rei said, her voice barely a whisper as she stared at what   
had been a double of herself.  
"Embrace it, Rei. She needs to go back home," Draco said, her blind   
eyes watching for the red Senshi's reaction.  
Hesitantly, Rei spread her arms out a bit and took a step closer to it.   
The light lifted, the arrow clattering to the ground before dissappearing,   
and flew into Rei, being absorbed into her own body. Rei gasped at the   
feeling. It did not hurt. It felt as if...something she had lost....had   
finally...returned...had...come home...  
"What is this?" she whispered.  
"Your other half returned to you," Draco said, a slight smile on her   
face.  
----------  
The boy forcefully tried to tear his mind away from the images the music was   
bringing up. Images he did not know of and did not want to know for some   
reason.  
He forced his eyes away from her and looked out over the battlefeild.   
To his surprise, the Senshi were winning. Everyone except for Crystal Mercury   
and Crystal Neptune had beaten their doubles. He could not believe this.   
Everything was falling apart around him. His teeth gritted together as a   
snarl curled his lip back.  
he thought, glaring down at Sailor Lunar with as much   
hate as he could feel. He held   
out his hands in front of her and began to summon his energy.  
----------  
Sailor Orion pulled herself up, causing the rubble Xanatos had thrown her in   
to fall off her. She winced, her arm flaring with pain. She looked down and   
found a large gash bleeding freely on her forearm, her glove torn almost to   
shreds.  
Shouting reached her ears, along with music of some sort. She stole a   
glance in the direction it was coming from and saw a Crystal Senshi she did   
not recognize standing in the middle of the battleground that had been the   
Palace gardens once upon a time, a flute of some type raised to her mouth, a   
soothing tune emitting from it. One look up showed her that the boy was   
readying an attack on her. The Senshi did not notice the boy.  
"Look out!!" Orion shouted as the boy cut loose the bolts.  
----------  
Lunar bearly heard the shout of warning. She was too absorbed in playing to   
notice it. Then, a form appeared in front of her before a blaze of light and   
cries of pain filled her ears. The flute dropped from her mouth when she   
recognized the form in front of her.  
"Adonis!!" she yelled, seeing that he was being pelted by energy from   
the boy above them. Images of her dream came flooding back to her, she could   
almost see herself standing a few feet away, shouting at the boy to stop,   
that Adonis would die.  
Lunar saw a break in the stream of bolts and rushed in front of Adonis,   
who still had enough streangth to stand up still. The boy smirked at seeing   
her rush in front, in the direct line of his attack. He released his full   
force on the pink-haired Senshi, caring only for her death.  
"NO!"  
The shout broke the silence just when the attack was only inches away   
from Lunar. She had only a second before she found herself airbone along with   
Adonis.  
Yet it had not been from the attack.  
Lunar landed hard on the ground, her shoulder breaking her fall. She   
gritted her teeth to keep a cry of pain in. She slowly pushed herself up,   
wondering what had hit her. Beside her, Adnois sat up and looked to where   
they had been. What he saw made his blood freeze.  
"Zukamori!!!" he screamed. Ignoring the pain his injuries caused, he   
scrambled up and ran to her side as she fell backwards, having taking the   
full force of the boy's attack head on. He caught her before she hit the   
ground. He looked over her, trying to detremine where the blood that was   
covering her was coming from. A lump formed in his throat when he found that   
there was no one area where the blood flowed. It was as if she was bleeding   
from every pore of her body. "No," he whispered. "No. Zukamori. Zukamori!" he   
said loudly. "Answer me! Zukamori! Answer me!!"  
There was no answer.  
----------  
Crystal Mercury bit her lip as her last sword stroke made its mark, straight   
through Hermes's heart. "Rest in peace," she mummered as the double's eyes   
became clouded. Mercury let go of her sword and spread her arms out to her   
sides as the body of her opponent became a black light then flew into her   
just as it had done with the others. She let out a breath when it was   
finished. Finally...it was over...  
"Zukamori!!"  
The cry made Mercury snap her head around to see what was going on. She   
stopped, seeing what had happened.  
"Oh, please no," she whispered before breaking into a run, trying to   
cross the great leangth between her and the others. And she felt as if she   
had spoken too soon.  
----------  
Lunar stood frozen at the sight before her. Adonis was holding the blood   
soaked girl in his arms, trying to get her to respond. She knew what had   
happened: This girl had pushed them out of the way and taken the blow   
instead. Now....  
Lunar's eyes snapped up to the boy, who looked down at the scene, shock   
evident on his face. She stopped. Something about him....it was strange but   
wha--  
She stiftled a gasp when she saw the boy's scarred eye began to   
flicker, as if it was not scarred at all. A groan drew her attention away   
from the boy. She looked back and saw the girl beginning to wake up. She   
rushed behind Adonis and watched as the girl's hazel eyes slowly opened and   
focused on Adonis. Out of the corner of her eyes, Lunar saw two other Senshi   
she did not know come up on the other side, slowing their steps as they got   
closer.  
Orion's eyes locked onto Adonis's, which suddenly filled with tears.   
"A-Adonis...." she said with great effort.  
"It's okay, Zukamori," he said in a soothing tone. "It's okay. You're   
gonna be all right."  
"D-did you g-get h-h-hit?" she forced out.  
Adonis felt a pang in his heart. Here she was, covered in blood,   
mortally wounded in almost any way he could imagine, and she was concerned   
about him. "No," he said, "I'm all right."  
A small smile found its way to her face. Her hand moved, as if trying   
to reach him. He gently took hold of it with his free hand.  
"Do not try to move," Draco said, stepping up to them. "Kyoko, get over   
here."  
The other Lost Senshi nodded and knelt beside Zukamori and Adonis,   
Draco did likewise on their other side. They linked hands over Zukamori and   
closed their eyes, calling on their power. Golden and blue-green light poured   
down from their hands into Zukamori, who gasped softly at the large amount of   
power they supplied her with. Slowly, her injuries began to heal.  
----------  
The boy watched, trying to break out of the shocked state he was in. Why? Why   
did the girl's actions cause him to freeze up?  
Upon seeing the others there, his mind instantly started working.   
There! There they were!  
He could almost hear Kome-sama's words again. 'You must put this in   
them, or else we all will perish. Only you can do it, boy. When you do, you   
will remember your past. You will remember who you are...'  
He smirked, summoning the item needed for the task. In his hand   
appeared a long, thin bladed sword that glowed black like the obsian alloy   
metal it was made with. Yes, now. He reared back, targeting with deadly   
accuracy that would insure death and threw it at a neck breaking speed   
towards the target.  
----------  
Lunar saw the incoming object just out of her perefial vision and turned to   
see it flying towards the four people in front of her. By the time she had   
opened her mouth, it was too late.  
The sword struck home.  
Blood sprutted out around the blade as it embedded itself to the hilt   
in the victim's heart. Everyone seemed to freeze at what they saw. The   
victim's wide eyes moved slowly, looking at everyone around them, then to the   
boy. Their mouth worked, trying to form the word. Blood creaped out of the   
corners of their mouth as they breathed, "....why...." before falling to the   
ground. They did not move, nor did their chest rise up and down to indicate   
breathing.  
Dead.  
__________  
NEXT: Guess! I'm not telling!  
__________ 


	23. Endgame

-Author's notes- Umm...mostly violence this chapter, like the last one.  
  
Chapter 22  
Endgame  
  
Lunar stared, numbness creeping through her limbs, at the body of their   
fallen comrade. The black sword had stopped quivering when the heart had   
stilled as did the breathing. "No..." she whispered.  
"What's going on?!"  
Lunar's senses told her the other Senshi were arriving. Too late...   
Several gasps sounded around her, a silent cry along with it. Serenity and   
Edymion came up from behind her as well. Serenity had tears running down her   
face. "Oh, please, no," she said, running to the body. "No! Come on! Open   
your eyes! Open your eyes!!"  
But the Senshi did not.  
"Usako," Edymion said, laying a hand on her shoulder and pulling her   
back up. "She's dead."  
"No!" she shouted. "No! She can't die! She can't!" She buried her face   
in her hands.  
"She's dead," Edymion repeated, turning his head away.  
Draco, wordlessly, reached over the took hold of the sword sticking out   
of Cassiopia's chest. She threw away the cursed weapon and laid a hand over   
the wound. "Goodbye...Kyoko..." she whispered, her voice catching on the lump   
in her throat.  
Lunar stiffly moved her head to take in what the others were doing.   
Most were staring, mouth's open in shock. Rei, still untransformed, was   
muttering a chant, eyes closed yet the streaks on her cheeks showed her greif   
as well. She moved her red eyes upwards to the boy, who was looking down at   
them. She did not even blink when the scar flickered once more. She did not   
care.  
"Why?" Lunar found herself saying, breaking the silence. "Why did you   
do this?"  
"I have to!" the boy shouted, sudden rage building in his voice as well   
as within him. "I have to! Everyone of you are my enemies! I have to kill you   
all! All of you!!" He seemed to talking more to himself than them.  
Lunar paused, looking over the battlefeild, frowning when she did not   
see any of the youmas that had been covering the landscape moments before.   
  
"Chibi-usa," a hoarse voice spoke softly.  
She turned, meeting Adonis' blue eye. "The song," he said, standing,   
Orion staying on the ground, kneeling next to her fellow Lost Senshi.  
"What?" she said, confused.  
"That song...play it...and don't stop until you finish it," Adonis   
said, looking up at the boy.  
The boy's eye widened in horror. Before he could do anything, Lunar   
retrived her flute and did as Adnois asked, not knowing what else to do. The   
boy grabbed his head in pain as more images surfaced in his mind.  
"I thought so," Adonis said, his eye closed as he focused over the pain   
the images brought with them. "You see them as well."  
"Shut up!!" the boy screamed, bent over as the pain became greater than   
he could stand. "Shut up!! Just stop it!! Stop it!!"  
"What are you talking about?" Mercury spoke.  
"That song...is strongly connected to you, isn't it?" Adonis said, his   
attention still on the boy.  
"No!!" he screamed. "No! It's not! The song is nothing to me! None of   
you have anything to do with me! You're just in Kome-sama's way! You're just   
enemies!!"  
"No...we're not," Saturn said, stepping up. "It's time you returned to   
us. To your family."  
"No...no!!!" the boy shouted, shaking his head. "Lies!! Lies!! It's all   
lies!!"  
"You know we speak the truth," Pluto said.  
"No!! It's not true! It not true!!"  
Lunar's eyes looked up at him, pity and sympathy filling her. He was in   
so much pain...yet she did not stop the song. She understood what Adonis was   
doing. She knew it was all for the best. She knew, yet she could not help but   
wish there was another way.  
"**Enough of this!!**"  
A blue-black blast shot from the sky, throwing everyone to the ground.   
The boy was knocked down, striking his head and going unconcious. Adonis as   
well hit the back of his head, slumping to the ground as he slipped into the   
blackness. Shaking the effects off, everyone else looked up and saw Xanatos   
and Nemisses in the sky above them. Xanatos' head was hung down, his brown   
hair falling around his face. Nemisses eyes were absent in the mist of its   
body along with its mouth.  
Orion snarled, beginning to call on her Glaive and ram it through   
Xanatos. Draco's hand grabbed ahold of her arm as she said loud enough for   
everyone to hear, "Wait! Something's not right!"  
Orion glared at Draco. "What are you doing?!"  
"Their...their energy..." Draco said, her blind eyes studying one then   
the other, confusion slowly growing in volume on her face and in her voice,   
"it is almost depleted. It should not be--" She stopped, her face paling   
slightly. She turned her head to stare at Cassiopia. "She was right," Draco   
whispered.  
"What are you talking a--"  
"Well, well. Looks like the time is nigh."  
Orion froze, her blood stopping in her veins.   
"How does it feel, Xanatos, Nemisses? Is it working?" Kome said   
conversationally as she appeared between them. A smirk turned the corners of   
her mouth. "Yes! I believe it is! Well, that's all the use I have for you   
two." She laid a hand on Xanatos' shoulder and her other in Nemisses' mist   
form. Blue-black light surrounded her hands. "Goodbye!" The light exploded   
around them before disentegrating them both.  
"How did that happen?!" Neptune gasped. "They should have been able to   
stop her!!"  
"Simple, Senshi," Kome said, crossing her arms and looking at her. "I'm   
stronger." She saw their confused looks and sighed. "What? Am I to explain   
everything to you? By the Glaive! You people are incompetent!! All right, if   
it will stop you from making a fuss as I kill you all." She floated down and   
sat on a boulder next to the unconcious body of the boy.  
All the while, Lunar stared at her in shock. her   
mind screamed. Her eyes never strayed from   
the strange woman. Though she looked exactly like the woman she had seen in   
her dream and again just minutes ago, she saw her brown eyes were filled with   
insanity, not sadness.  
"You know of Nemisses, right?" Kome said. "How he was a human and   
rebelled? Well, his body was sent to a negative dimension was what they were   
told." She smirked, eyes lighting up with insanity. "But his body was sealed   
in what was called the Sacred Grave on the Moon. Nemisses as you know was   
part of him that was able to exscape. Xanatos was the part of him that was   
sealed in the Grave. They are one in the same, two halves that make up one   
whole.  
"The family of Terrans that was able to seal the majority of his powers   
in the Grave were placed in charge of guarding the Sacred Grave, thus the   
Grave Keepers were born: a sole person responsible for keeping Xanatos   
underwraps. If the Keeper was a man, the birth of the next one sentenced him   
to immediate death. If it was a woman, she died immediatly following giving   
birth to the heir. The was only one Keeper at a time, never two. But, like   
everything, something when wrong."  
A slight shadow clouded her smirk. "Nemisses found the Keeper and   
attacked her during birth. The delivery was successful and the baby was   
unharmed. However...the woman was banished when Nemisses failed to kill her.   
But what those idiot Lunarians didn't know was that the woman stole   
Nemisses' powers in herself, becoming more powerfull than even him and   
Xanatos combined. Shortly after, he attacked Serenity and was sealed in the   
Crystal." A grin appeared as she jumped down from the boulder. "And that's   
how I came to be the most powerfull one in the universe."  
"You're the Evil One, then?" Draco said, unbelieving.  
"If you're speaking of that absurd legend, then yes, I am the Evil   
one." Kome looked down at the boy in disgust. "Imbalice," she sneered.   
"Should have done what I told you." She raised a hand towards him, flickering   
with energy--  
"Stop!!"  
Kome's head snapped up. Brown eyes locked with hazel ones as Orion   
stood, hands clentched at her sides. "Don't touch him," she said through   
gritted teeth.  
Kome looked hard at the Lost Senshi before her eyes widened, then   
narrowed. "Well, you survived the Battle after all. I knew I should have told   
Beryal to destroy you," she said, her voice dripping with vemon.  
Orion twitched the slightest bit. "You know as well as I do Beryal   
could never had done that. You know all too well...Mother."  
Kome chuckled, but the sound held no mirth, just bitterness. "You know   
what we have to do, don't you, daughter?"  
"Yes...but we can go by another path," Orion said, her eyes pleading   
with her. "We can stop this endless cycle. *You* can stop it. Just release   
him from the spell, Mother," she gestured to the boy, then Adonis. "Release   
them both."  
Kome's eyes filled with anger and hatred. "You'll wish I killed you   
when you were born, you ungratefull wretch!!" A long, black sword appeared in   
her hand as she rushed at Orion, striking her in her shoulder.  
Orion bit back her cry of pain, summoning her Glaive and throwing Kome   
to the side. The wound flowed with blood yet Zukamori could see a black   
substance sticking to her fuku. Poison. She had to end this fast or else she   
would be dead. Kome gave her no time to think as she came right back, kicking   
her in the stomach and hitting the back of her head with the flat end of her   
blade. Orion focused over the pain and spun, her Glaive catching Kome in the   
side, ripping through her tunic as well as her skin. Kome made a sound that   
resembled a hiss, flipping her sword and catching the Glaive, trying to throw   
it out of Orion's hands.  
"Don't think so!" Orion said, flipping behind Kome and hitting the base   
of her back with the butt of her staff. Kome rolled with it, coming to her   
feet in a crouching position. Orion braced her feet apart, eyes level with   
Kome's. They stood still, bearly breathing.  
The spectators stood by, none wanting to move less they disturb either   
of the fighters. Questions swirled through their minds, answers not even   
within reach of their imaginations. They just watched, unknowing that the   
answers lay on the ground, inside the minds of two unconcious boys...  
Almost a full minute passed without movement from either side when both   
suddenly appeared up in the air, weapons clashing together, sparks flying   
from the hard connections. Orion pushed away, getting enough distance between   
them to begin her attack. "Orion Fire FLARE!!" she shouted, channeling the   
energy through her Glaive as she thrusted it towards Kome. The attack struck   
her in her shoulder. Kome looked at the burned wound in her joint and glared   
at Orion. Her eyes suddenly began to take a whitish hue to them. Orion's   
mouth went dry. How could she have forgotten? Kome was once a Zukamori as   
well as her. So she still had the power within her...  
Orion thought, gripping her Glaive in a   
solid fist, her eyes beginning to do the same, Though she knew the consequences to using the power were severe, she   
had no other choice.  
Kome smirked. "It seems you haven't lost your touch either, daughter."   
Her white eyes narrowed and glowed slightly. "But, it's time you died!!"  
"Not yet!" Orion said, all ready falling into another stance as Kome   
came at her once again. One small corner of her mind kept nagging at her that   
something was wrong. She was forgetting something important. But what? With a   
flash of blue-black light, Kome's sword was surrounded by energy. Orion   
bearly had time to shift her stance to parry the blow and stand against the   
energy her Glaive absorbed from the sword.  
"Nice block!" Kome said. She reared her upper body back before slamming   
her forehead against Orion's. Orion falutered, falling backwards. "Yes!" Kome   
cheered under her breath.  
Orion forced herself to regain control. She did, flipping back into a   
standing position. She saw an opening and lunged. A grin lit up her face when   
she saw her Glaive embed itself in Kome's stomach.  
*SNAP*  
A wave of shock went through Orion, her mouth opened, gasping for air,   
yet none coming in. Her wide, hollow eyes met with Kome's narrowed, pained   
ones as both pair regained their color. Kome smirked, blood trickling out of   
her mouth. "A draw, daughter, eh?"  
Orion slowly lowered her gaze to her chest. Kome's sword was still   
there, going through her crystal and into her body. She heard and felt rather   
than saw her transformation undoing itself. She stood as Zukamori, still   
staring in disbelief at the sword as her crystal fell in large shards to the   
ground. At that instant, Zukamori realized what it was she had forgotten.   
"Poison..." she whispered, her face paling as the black substance began to   
show on her clothes like it was on her shoulder.  
"I take that back," Kome said, drawing Zukamori's attention. "The   
battle goes to me." She ripped the sword from Zukamori's chest and slammed it   
down, knocking the Glaive out of her and away from Zukamori.  
Zukamori stumbled, hands grasping the wound in an attempt to stop the   
blood flow. She fell against a boulder. Already her senses were beginning to   
fade. She was having a hard time focusing her eyes. Kome was coming closer to   
her now, her sword gleaming. Kome stood over Zukamori. "I can't say I'm   
sorry, daughter," Kome said, just loud enough for her to hear. "But I can't   
say I won't enjoy taking your life either." She raised her sword, the point   
aimed for Zukamori's forehead.  
A bright flash of blue light blinded everyone. "What?!? Kome shotued,   
spinning around, trying to find the source.  
The light shone from a single blue crystal that was laying on the   
ground between Adonis and the boy. Both were surrounded by a strange blue-  
green aura. Kome's eyes widened at seeing the aura. She growled, "That stupid   
preist...he's more cunning than I thought. He knew how to reverse it. Curse   
him!!"  
----------  
~*~  
Laughter rang through the hall....his own laughter... Mako-chan chasing   
him... Minako-chan too.... Ami-chan as well....  
Studies...all ways studying... Why?... Kings need to know these   
things.... He did not want to be King though...  
A baby?... Coming soon... A sister...they talked...'mind-talking' as he   
called it.... Neither could wait until they could see each other face-to-  
face....  
The Crystal.... Minako-chan and Makoto-chan going down...he followed...   
Makoto-chan getting hurt by a wave... Minako-chan taking them both away...  
Mom....she did not want him going back to the Crystal... It was too   
dangerous... His sister did not want him harmed either...  
The Crystal... He knew he should not go...but he did.... The cloud...it   
called to him.... Mom...calling to him... His sister was yelling at him in   
his mind not to go... They had so many plans.... The cloud would ruin them...   
But he still walked to it...still touched it...  
The hole...huge, gaping....it seemed to go on forever.... Mom, trying   
to hold on... He could see the pain in her face...he could hear his sister's   
silent cries of pain from the strain of his weight on them both... The   
rock...it was coming closer...closer... Pain laced through his face, forcing   
him to let go...throwing him away...down...down..down he fell...  
*Waking up...where was he?.... Mountains in the distance... Lost,   
alone... No memory...none... Crysal Toyko...the Palace...something about it   
was comforting to him...Youmas!! What?!...that light...came from him... What   
was he?....what did he become?.... The Lullabye...calmed him... He sang it   
when he was scared, it soothed him... He sang it when he was alone, it made   
him feel safe...*  
*Waking up...where was he?.... Why was it so dark?... Help, someone,   
please.... Youma!...Run!!.... Why're they saying those things?... He had done   
nothing.... No, no he wasn't a monster!... He wasn't evil!...He wasn't the   
one to blame!...He didn't mean it!!.... Who was that?!....who?...Kome-  
sama?...no...nothing...nothing of his past...yes, the Senshi did it...the   
Senshi took away his life!... The Senshi are the cause of it all!.... They   
are the ones to blame!... Yes, he would follow Kome-sama and get revenge...   
What was that thing?... A youma?.... He could controll it...he could create   
them from others just by a touch...yes...he was in control now...*  
*A strange girl with pink hair...familiar...comforting... Too many   
things...had to get away...had to think... The Palace...the same   
girl...attacked by a youma.... Had to save her! Who he was?.... Didn't   
know.... His name...ha...that was a laugh... Adonis didn't exist...that was   
never his name...had to tell her something, though....*  
*A strange girl with pink hair...the enemy...had to get her... Had to   
make the Senshi suffer as he did... The youma failed.... Stupid creature...   
He must send Zues to kill her... The posion was slow but affective....   
Attacked the Palace while Zues slipped in... Made a diversion...*  
*An attack!...Oustide!!... Shadow behind the boulder...controlling the   
youmas....*  
*Attack!! Attack!!.... A strange presence...odd... Helping the   
Senshi... It knew where he was!*  
*The shadow coming down... In front of him...*  
*The presence was there... In front of him...*  
*What?!*  
*What?!*  
*That's himself...*  
*That's himself...*  
"That's me..."  
"That's me..."  
Another voice flitted through the combined conciousness of the two   
boys. A voice that was soft and vauge, yet the words were strong and clear.   
the voice said, "Join with Adnois...become yourself again...Terry..."  
~*~  
----------  
"No!!" Kome screamed, leaping up, her wound ignored. "You won't ruin all my   
plans!!" She thrusted her sword to impale Adonis' head. He was not there.   
"Wha--"  
"You're plans were doomed to failed, Kome."  
Kome hissed like a snake, turning to the voice. Adonis stood, the boy   
at his side. "Says you!" she said, leveling her sword at them. "I am the most   
powerfull being in the universe!" she declared. "I can have anything I want!   
I can be anything I want! Anything, you hear!?" Black-blue aura lit up her   
body. The aura flared around her and seemed to form something, almost a copy   
of Kome herself. "Anything!!" she still said. "*ANYTHING*!!!"  
"Anything you want except what you need, Kome," the boy said, stepping   
up. "You need to let go."  
"No!" Kome screamed, shaking her head and shutting her eyes tightly.   
"No! That's not true! That's not true!!" Suddenly she stopped, eyes narrowing   
on a place behind the Senshi. "You cheater..." she mummered, hardly audible.  
Lunar looked behind her quickly, wanting to see who is was that was   
drawing Kome's attenion. She bearly saw someone, rushing back around a   
boulder. She shook her head, thinking she was seeing things.  
"...HOW DARE YOU TRICK ME!!!!!"  
The force from Kome's voice flew out, knocking the wind out of   
everyone. Her eyes were blazing with a white glow, a strange black aura   
pouring around her body. Her hatred and anger was so great, the others   
shuddered from its effect. "NOW ALL OF YOU WILL PAY!!!" she screamed, the   
aura spreading out, covering the sky.  
"What's she doing?!" Serenity shouted over the howl of the wind that   
blew from Kome.  
"She's trying to kill us! That's what!" the boy shouted back, grabbing   
hold of a boulder beside him to stay steady as the wind began to pick up.   
"She's trying to open a black hole!"  
"We've got to stop her!" Mercury said, standing up.  
"How?!" Rei said. "We can bearly stand! How can we stop her?!"  
Jupiter was about to say something when a noise caught her attention.   
Draco was muttering something to herself, an odd look on her face. "Draco?   
What's wrong?" she said.  
Draco suddenly stood straight, clapped her hands and shouted, "The   
Tears!" She turned to Adonis and the boy, saying, "That Crystal Helios gave   
you! Where is it?!"  
The boy frowned, confused. Adonis's face lit up, eyes searching the   
ground. "It's here somewhere," he said.  
"There!" Venus said, pointing to the crystal, still pulsing weakly with   
energy.  
"Yes!" Draco said, rushing to it.  
Without warning, the crystal shot up. Kome caught it in her waiting   
hand. She grinned. "Don't think so! The Tears of the Scarred One belong to   
me! To me only!" The crystal flared to life, adding a blue hue to Kome's   
aura. "Watch closely, Senshi!" she shouted gleefully, raising the crystal up.   
"This is the day you die!!"  
The aura turned, flowing downwards, creating a sphere that encased   
everyone and the Crystal Palace. Kome's insane laugher and the rumbling of   
her dark energy were the only sounds. Everyone stared in horror as the sphere   
began to grow darker and darker, pressure building to unsafe heights.  
Kome lowered her laughter to a chuckle, saying, "It was fun while it   
lasted, Senshi. But the time to reclaim my property is now." She pointed the   
Crystal at Serenity and Endymion. Cocking her head to the side she yelled,   
"DIE!!"  
Serenity felt Endymion grab her, sheilding her with his own body, yet   
they both knew it was useless. Serenity shut her eyes, covering her face with   
her hands.  
"*NOW*!!!"  
***CRACK***  
"AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!"  
Something wet hit Serneity's skin. She lowered her hands, looking at   
her arms. She froze, seeing more of the substance on the ground and her   
dress. It was all around, more still coming.  
"B-blood," she whispered, raising her eyes to the source.  
Kome screamed in pain, her hands holding the right side of her face in   
an attempt to stop the blood. Her face was a picture of agony. Her left eye   
glared somewhere behind Serneity and the others. "Who dares to do this?!" she   
screeched, removing one hand to grab her weapon as it appeared.  
Serenity paled, her stomach almost emptying itself. A large, white   
crystal shard was sticking out of Kome's right eye socket, blood now covering   
her entire right side, staining her clothes and falling down to the ground,   
puddles already forming around her feet. For some reason, the shard look   
familiar. Serenity forced herself to look behind her, to the person that had   
inflicted the gruesome wound. She stopped, mouth open in shock.  
Zukamori straightened, hand pressed close to her chest wound. The black   
poison was covering the majority of her torso area yet she still stood. She   
still glared at her mother with fire in her hazel eyes. "I dare!" she   
shouted, her increasing weakness apparent in her voice. She tried not to show   
it though.  
"Don't you know when to die like a good little girl?!" Kome screamed,   
firing an energy blast.  
The blast was blocked by a aura shield around Zukamori. "I think not!"   
Zukamori said. "You time is now, Nemisses!!"  
Kome seemed to freeze. The black aura started to retreat back into her   
as she ground out, "You little..."  
"Let my mother go, you demon!" Zukamori shouted. Her Glaive appeared in   
hand. She grasped it with both, running a short distance before leaping into   
the air, landing in front of Kome. She snatched the blue crystal Kome had   
dropped. Kome's remaining eye widened, terror showing. "Let my mother GO!!"   
Zukamori threw the crystal at a neck breaking speed, striking the crystal   
shard in her opponent's eye. A strange glow emitted from the two, causing   
Kome to scream.  
The aura instantly shot up, beginning to shape in the form of a human.   
Zukamori jumped, her Glaive raised high. Her eyes turned white and glowed   
brightly as she shouted, "Orion Star--" she swung down, golden light flowing   
from her Glaive as she sliced the shape in two, "DIVIDE!!" With a flash, the   
light brightened, covering the entire city of Crystal Tokyo, bathing everyone   
with its glow, then vanished. A low howl of dispair sounded, but ended just   
as soon as it had come.  
The blackness in the sky began to dissipate, sunlight breaking through   
the clouds. Zukamori raised her head, her eyelids beginning to feel heavy.   
"It's over..." she whispered, her eyes rolling back into her head. Her limp   
body began to fall to the ground.  
"Zukamori!" a familiar voice shouted to her deaf ears. Her numb body   
did not feel with strong, gentle arms that caught her while still in the air,   
softly floating the rest of the way down. Adonis looked into her pale face,   
noticing the color still disappearing from her skin.  
"Adonis!" Serenity shouted as he touched down. "How is she?!"  
Adonis only raised his head and meet her eyes. Serenity hung her head.  
"My Queen!!"  
Serenity looked up, puzzled, at Pluto, who was crouched down beside the   
prone body of Kome. "What is it, Pluto?"  
"She's still alive!"  
Serenity stifled a gasp. Everyone rushed over. Lunar had reached Kome   
before Pluto and had laid the woman's head in her lap. Lunar had her hand   
over the crystal that was still in her eye, not wanting to see it. Kome's   
chest slowly rose up and down, her breathing ragged and heavy. Her remaining   
brown eye slowly looked around at everyone's face. "Where..." she tried to   
speak.  
"Shh," Lunar said gently, silencing her. "Don't talk."  
Tears filled Kome's eye when she saw Zukamori in Adonis' arms. "My   
child....Oh, my baby," she sobbed. "What have I done? What have I done?"  
Serenity came foreward. "Are you Kome?" she asked in a quiet voice.  
"I am," she replied, still sobbing. "I am Kome, Guadrian of the Cursed   
Grave."  
"What was that just now?" Serenity said next, gesturing up to the sky,   
indicating the thing Zuamori had killed.  
"That creature was Nemisses," Kome said, breathing a bit shallower. Her   
sobbing had lessened. She was dying and she wanted the *true* truth to be   
known. "He possessed me while I was giving birth to my daughter, while I was   
vunerable. He tried to kill her but I pleaded and begged him to leave her   
alone. He did, in exchange for me. But he still found a way to touch her   
mind, to spark her dormat power into early awakening. Because of it, they   
were bonded in mind. He tormented her for years. I could do nothing to stop   
him. After the fall, he hid in a remote mountain range, planning for this   
day. I'm sorry, my Queen. I'm so sorry."  
Serenity looked down at Kome, and smiled gently. "You have nothing to   
be sorry for, Kome. You were protecting your daughter. No one can blame you   
for that."  
Kome weakly smiled in return. Her eye began to close, slowly.  
Draco suddenly spoke up, not to Kome, but to something else. "Sailor   
Senshi Crystals," she said, her hand above her head. "Heed the call of Sailor   
Draco, Senshi of the Future. Appear!!" All at once, the Crystals appeared,   
floating above their owners. "Combine! Return to your true from! Ginzuishou!   
Come!" All the crystals began to glow, spinning before they floated to one   
another, the Ginzuishou forming.  
Serenity cupped her hands around the crystal as it floated down to her.   
She knew what to do. "Go," she said, looking at Kome, "to the place you   
belong."  
The warm glow of the Ginzuishou wrapped around Kome. Her breathing was   
stilled. Then, a ghostly image of her appeared, rising out of her body. She   
opened her eyes and smiled at Lunar, who was gaping at what was behind her,   
on her back.  
She had wings. But they were not white ones, at least, not both. Her   
left one was white like an angel's, the right one was black and leathery,   
like a bat's. Yet in spite of that, she did not appear evil. She   
looked....normal, as if they were natural for her. She began to fade. A soft   
voice whispered in the wind that blew, "Thank you...for setting me   
free...Serenity-san....Chibi-usa-san...thank you...."  
No one spoke untill they heard a groan. Everyone snapped their heads   
around to stare at Zukamori, who opened her eyes, blinking at the bright   
sunlight. The black poison was gone. It was no where to be seen on her body.   
Zukamori looked around, dazed. That ended when Adonis, so full of joy and   
happiness that she was alive, kissed her. Needless to say she was surprised   
at this. But before long, she was kissing him back. That recieved a cat call   
from Makoto and a cheer from Minako. The two sepreated, blushing, as Adonis   
set her down.  
Lunar reached up to wip away her tears. She gasped, seeing what her   
hand reveiled. The crystal that had been lodged in Kome's eye was no longer   
there. In its stead, there was a blue-green crystal, shaped like Earth,   
simply sitting on Kome's face. She reached down and picked it up.  
Instincively, she turned to Adonis and raised it up to him. "Here," she   
said. He took it, exaiming it. She stood, laying Kome down. Lunar stared hard   
at the crystal before she met his eye, grinning like a fox. "I know what to   
do," she said. She went over to the black-clothed boy, taking him by the hand   
and bringing him over to stand by Adnois. She put his hand over the crystal   
Adonis held. "Stay like that," she instructed.  
She turned to Serenity. "May I see the Ginzuishou?" she asked, holding   
out a hand. Serentiy nodded, handing it to her. Lunar faced the two boys   
again and said, "Close your eyes." When they did, she did so as well, saying,   
"Tears of the Scarred One--" the crystal the boys held flared to life, "--  
Ginzuishou--" it came to life as well, "--I call upon your combined powers!   
Break the spell of the Evil One! I, Princess Lady Serentiy, command you!!"  
The combined light was enough to blind anyone who stared directly at   
it. Within it, Lunar could see that it was working. She smiled. she thought as the light began to die down. Standing where   
the two boys had been, stood only one. Looking almostly exactly like King   
Endymion, was a young man with a faint red line running down his right eye.   
He blinked, suprised. He had two functioning eyes. *TWO*. There was no   
mistaking who this was.  
Serenity had tears running down her face. She took one step then ran,   
crushing the young man against her. One word passed by her quivering lips.  
"Terry!!"  
Lunar smiled still. "Finally," she whispered. She suddenly collasped   
into a boneless heap. Her transformation undid itself. It was only then did   
everyone see the blood pouring from the freashly reopened wound on her chest.  
"Chibi-usa!!"  
"Small Lady!"  
Everyone was yelling, talking at once. Ami dropped down by the   
unconcious girl, ripping the sleeve to her shirt off and wadding it up. She   
held the material close to the wound to staunch the bleeding.  
  
All movement ceased as the voice spoke to their minds. Wide eyes stared   
at a strange white mist that suddenly filled the area they stood in. The mist   
worked mainly around Chibi-usa, seeping through the cloth Ami held against it   
and into the wound. Before long, the mist began to recede, headed away from   
the group. Ami cautiously pulled back the cloth. She gasped. The blood had   
almost stopped flowing, a faint pink scar around the remainder of the wound   
was the only tesimony of the wound that had been life-threatening.  
the voice said again.  
Draco's head snapped up, looking in a direction off to the side. Her   
mouth was hung open at what her blind eyes saw. One by one, the others looked   
as well.  
Propped up beside a boulder, grinning and flashing a peace sign at the   
stunned and shocked onlookers, Kyoko sat. "'Bout time you noticed me!"  
---------  
NEXT: Nothing!!  
  
Just joking! Here it is:  
The battle is over. But there are still a few questions to be answered.  
__________ 


	24. Fins.

Eplouge  
Fins.  
  
"Thank you," a traveler from the outside said, receiving his passport back   
from the man at the gate.  
"Don't mention it," the gateman said with a smile.  
The traveler adjusted the pack on his back. Surveying the scenes of   
Crystal Tokyo before him, he let out a whistle. "Beautiful place..." he said   
to himself.  
"Yeah, it is," the gateman said, sweeping his gaze over the buildings   
as well. "Can't hardly tell this place was so badly demolished three months   
ago."  
The traveler turned back, giving him a disturbed look. "'Demolished'?"   
he repeated.  
"That's right," the other man said. "About three months ago, this very   
place was attacked by a huge band of youmas. If it wasn't for the King,   
Queen, and the Senshi, the place you're standing on would be a crater and   
nothing else." He looked up with something akin to reverence on his face at   
the Crystal Palace. "They also pulled everyone together after it was all over   
to rebuild this city."  
"Wow," the traveler said, beginning on his way. He walked through the   
streets, mingling with the residents and other visitors as he made his way to   
the hotel he was staying in. The hotel was close to the Crystal Palace, so he   
figured he could take the scenic route. He noticed, though, that the closer   
he got to the Palace, the fewer people he saw until he was the only one   
around. Once he was there, he stopped, studying the Palace. It was a massive   
structure, but it was magnificent as well. "Amazing..."  
"Hey!!"  
The traveler moved his eyes to the one who spoke. A girl was leaning   
out of a window in the Palace, waving her arms widly. Though he was too far   
away to make out her features, he could see that her hair was long and bright   
pink. She shouted something else down, but he did not understand it.  
"What?!" he shouted back.  
"Watch where you're stepping!!" the girl said again, louder.  
Puzzled, the man looked down and saw he was standing on a plate of some   
sort in the concrete. He leaned down and slowly read the words printed on it   
outloud.  
  
In memory of  
Zukamori Kome  
Who fell on this spot  
For our peace.  
  
A date from three months ago was below. The traveler understood, it was   
like stepping on a gravestone. He straightened as he stepped off and began to   
say something to the girl in the window, but stopped.  
She was no longer there.  
----------  
Chibi-usa sighed as the man left. "Can't they see the plate is there?" she   
said to herself.  
"You'll have to forgive them. Many can't see it that well."  
Chibi-usa smiled as two warm arms encirled her from behind. She leaned   
back into Helios, looking up at him. "Maybe we should have made it out of   
another material. One that will show up better."  
"Maybe," he agreed, resting his chin on her forehead. "But Zukamori-san   
wanted it that color. She said it reminds her of her mother's eyes. All ways   
murky, as if she was deep in thought."  
"I can understand why," Chibi-usa said. "When I saw her, in my mind,   
her gaze was distant."  
"How have you been feeling?" Helios asked next.  
"Been better, been worse," she said with a sigh, wincing at the pain   
the action made. Three months coupled with Kyoko's 'touch' had only aided in   
the recovery from the wound to her chest. Any sudden movement, or intake of   
breath, caused pain. Ami had said the poison was still in her system, but   
slowly fading out.  
"You could ask if anything else can be done," Helios suggested,   
releasing her from his embrace as they began to walk down the hall.  
Chibi-usa shook her head. "No, I don't want to burden anyone again. I   
nearly killed Kyoko when she 'touched' me, I don't want her coming that close   
to death a *third* time," she looked outside, seeing the newly rebuilt   
Courtyard. It was falwless, perfect in every way. Her eyes softened with   
tears. 'Has it only been three months since then?'  
Helios smiled a bit, reaching over and gently taking her hand in his.   
She looked back, startled a bit. "Your kindness might be the death of you one   
of these days, Chibi-usa-chan."  
Chibi-usa smiled, blushing slightly. She pulled his hand in hers out,   
stroking the back of his hand on her cheek. "Maybe..."  
----------  
"I swear, Kyoko, you're going to to be the first person to inflict death   
because of frustation!" Ami said, glaring slightly at the white-haired woman   
laying on the hospital bed before her.  
Kyoko just grinned.  
Ruri could not help but smile as well, saying, "I should have told you   
earlier, Ami. I am sorry."  
Ami sighed, rubbing her temple. "It's all right. I just don't   
understand how exactly she survived being stabbed through the heart, levitate   
that crystal shard hard enough to ram it through Kome's--I mean the Evil   
One's eye, helped bring Small Lady from the brink of death, and still have   
energy to levitate a 100 lbs. steel ball." She looked stare into Kyoko's   
golden eyes as she said, through teeth gritted in frustration, "Please   
explain once more."  
"It's simple," Kyoko said. "My telepathy combined with my telekinesis   
allows me to perform a....unquie ability."  
"Which is..." Ami prompted.  
"I can 'remove' myself from my body." Before Ami could question her,   
she held up a hand and continued, "I can remove my conciousness, projecting   
the part of me that keeps me alive outside my body. While in this state, my   
body freezes, making it look as if I died. I saw the boy before he threw the   
sword and started the process just as the sword struck me. The shock caused   
me to lose control for a short period of time. When I regained it, I threw   
the crystal shard into the Evil's eye...the rest you know," she said with a   
shrug.  
Ami growled slightly. "I'm slightly confused still, but let's leave it   
at that. Now, you still have a hole in your chest, so keep inactive until I   
say so, all right?"  
"Yes, ma'am!" Kyoko said, grinning again.  
Ami turned on her heel, muttering something under her breath before   
exiting. When she was gone, Ruri turned to Kyoko, who leaned back in the bed,   
hands behind her head, looking smug. Kyoko shot Ruri a look. "Come on," she   
said. "Say it."  
Ruri rolled her blind eyes. "All right, all right. You were right."  
"Yep!" Kyoko said.  
Ruri sighed, shaking her head. "I must admit I seriously doubted you   
when you told me of the verse."  
Kyoko nodded. "I just went on a gut feeling and everything turned out   
all right, considering," she added.  
Ruri nodded. "But, one thing I am a bit confused on."  
"What?"  
"Well, the first part of the verse--'One from Earth and Moon born'--  
told about a child half-Lunarian half-Earthling releasing Nemisess."  
"Yes."  
"But remember the next part?  
'Take the halves of Earth and Moon,  
For your time comes soon.  
Take them and create,  
What you shall not take.'"  
"What about it?"  
"'Halves of Earth and Moon'? 'Take them and create what you shall not   
take'?" Ruri shrugged hopelessly. "I do not understand that."  
"It's talking about the same thing," Kyoko began, sitting up. "'Halves   
of Earth and Moon' is what Nemisess took from the others. He took them and   
created what he wasn't going to get any other way. The Senshi." Seeing she   
did not understand, she continued. "Do you fully understand what happened to   
Terry? Releasing Nemisess activated a spell--a curse. Terry was put under the   
curse and has been that way until Chibi-usa was able to break it using the   
Tears of the Scarred One. The curse split Terry--"  
"--into his two halves," Ruri finished. "I know that. The one that   
followed the Evil One was his supposed 'negative' side. All the negative   
emotions and such and so on. The one we knew as Adonis was his other half,   
the 'positive' side of that. He was split into his two opposite counterparts.   
But what about the others?"  
"They were further back when it happened," Kyoko said. "Nemisess tried   
to take them with him when he escaped but failed. He just extended the reach   
of the curse and took the esseance of the Senshi's negative counterparts but   
because they weren't within full range, he had to make the bodies himself.   
Doing that also made the curse on Terry screw up to where the two weren't   
full counterparts: the boy received the power to create youmas and remember   
absolutely nothing while Adonis could remeber only the Lullaby and revert   
youmas back into their base form. Nemisess twisted the counterparts of the   
Senshi into the perfect soliders for himself." A smirk spread across her   
face. "But he did not count on the Senshi figuring out their weak point: the   
artifical bodies can't stay together if their heart is exposed to air."  
"But what about the Crystal, the Tears of the Scarred One?" Ruri asked   
next. "Why did it change when it touched Zukamori's Crystal?"  
Kyoko shrugged. "That Crystal was lengendary. It was said to rivial the   
Ginzuishou in power and versatility, but could only be used once after it was   
created." She laughed slightly. "We were fortunate that Priest Helios found   
it before Nemisess did. The Crystal was formed by the back lash of energy   
Terry created when he split, so it returned the energy to Nemisess, making   
him break out of Kome. It then fused with Zukamori's Crystal, enabling   
Terry's halves to combine. Otherwise, there'd still be two of him running   
around."  
"I am still confused, but all right," Ruri said as she made her way to   
the door. "You get some rest, all right?" she called over her shoulder. "Ami   
can not see it, but you are weaker than you seem to be."  
"Okay," Kyoko said in response. She yawned slightly, though she did not   
fall asleep just yet, her mind turning to other things.  
Like the Lullaby. The One of Legends.  
Chibi-usa.  
'Who'd have thought it was that simple? The Legend was about someone   
leading 'our people' all right. Just not the way we thought. If it wasn't for   
Chibi-usa, Terry's halves would never have regained their memories, they   
never would have been able to combine back again into their real form, and   
Kome would still be posessed by that cursed creature, Nemisess, wishing to be   
set free.'  
A small tingle in the back of her neck caused a warm smile to appear on   
her face. She looked around before closing her eyes. If Ami knew she was   
doing this, she'd kill her. Slowly, so as not to aggrivate her injury, Kyoko   
began to 'remove' herself from her body.  
----------  
Serenity looked up from her book as Ruri walked into the study. "Good   
morning, Ruri," she greeted.  
"Good morning, Queen Serenity," the other replied.  
Knowing Ruri was not there to read a book--seeing as though she   
couldn't--Serenity closed her book and set it aside. "Is there something you   
want to talk about?"  
"Yes. Queen--"  
"Ah ah," Serenity said holding up a hand. She motioned downwards to her   
clothes, which were strangely, normal. A bit more like street clothes really.   
"What did we agree on?"  
Ruri shook her head, trying to hide a smile. Since the battle, the   
Queen had changed, yet in a good way. Before, she had all ways stayed in the   
Palace, watching over the City and the world beyond the Palace. Now, she went   
out every so often in disguise, mingling with the citizens, gathering   
information on how they felt about the state of the place they lived in.   
Ordinarily, the Senshi would have forbidden it, but Serenity had pointed out   
that the reason they did not find either half of Terry was because they did   
not look in the most obvious place: Crystal Tokyo itself.  
"Fine," Ruri said as she sat in a chair opposite of her Queen.   
"*Usagi*-chan then?"  
A nodd accompanied with a smile answered her.  
"I have been thinking about something lately," Ruri said, leaning on   
her armrest, propping her head in her palm. "About Nemisess."  
The Queen frowned. "Nemisess? Ruri, it's over and done with, why worry   
about that cursed being?"  
Ruri shrugged. "I do not know. But, as of late, I notice an odd thing   
about Zukamori-chan."  
Serenity stiffened. "What?"  
"Well, one reason Kome was possesed was because she was a Grave Keeper.   
Another because she was in labor. I have long since wondered if Zukamori-chan   
inherited a part of Nemisess by accident during the process. Kome even said   
he touched her mind. Could he not have bounded with her as well?" She watched   
the Queen's reaction as she absorbed this information. An array of emotions   
ran through the blonde's face as she thought.  
Serenity raised her eyes to Ruri blind ones as she finally asked, "What   
brought this to your attetnion?"  
"I noticed a strange addition to Zukamori-chan's aura, Usagi-chan," she   
answered, looking away. "It was small at first. I though it was a side affect   
of the severe amounts of poison she had endured in the fight. But it has   
1egun to grow, steadily day by day. I could be wrong, but..." She shrugged.  
"I see," Serenity said at last, her brow furrowed as she thought hard   
about the situation. After a few minutes of silence, she closed her eyes.   
Bright light illuminated her form as the Ginzuishou appeared above her,   
pulsing. Ruri sat back, watching, waiting for the answer. When the Queen was   
finished, the crystal disappeared, the light as well. She opened her eyes,   
locking them straight with Ruri's own.  
And a big grin broke out on her face, lighting up with an unexplained   
emotion.  
----------  
Zukamori, gazing out the window in her bedroom, felt rather than heard him   
come up. She welcomed him with a smile. "Finally decided to wake up?"  
Terry gave her a look through his tossled black hair. "You wouldn't be   
saying that if you heard yourself snore." He ducked the small pillow she   
threw at him, catching her hand as he came back up. "Just joking," he said.  
Zukamori made a face at him. "Have you guessed yet?" she said next.  
Terry groaned, wishing the insanity would cease. "I told you: I. Don't.   
Know. Now tell me!"  
Smiling micheviously, she shook her head. "You have to guess."  
"It's too early!" Terry reasoned, wrapping his arms around her waist   
and pulling to him in a hug. He dropped his head, laying it on her shoulder   
and said, "Just tell me!"  
"No, guess!"  
Terry made a small whimper. 'Geez! She's been at this for a month! Just   
what is it she wants me to guess?' He decided, finally, to cheat a little.   
Even though he had not guessed just yet, he had an inkling of what it might   
be Zukamori was hiding. He closed his eyes and bearly streatched out with his   
mind. He didn't probe Zukamori's mind, she could detect him if he did,   
rather, he just checked to see if anyone was nearby.  
A flicker came from his left. His mind recognized the familar presence   
of Kyoko's essence. She had been doing that for quite some time.  
'Good morning, Terry,' she greeted him.  
He silently replied.  
'Still playing the game?' Kyoko's mental voice had a bit of a smile.  
Terry ignored the statement and continued. Instantly, he felt something   
different. Something he hadn't before. He frowned a bit, focusing on that.   
Close, closer than he thought it was....where...close...  
'Hello.'  
The soft, small voice made him freeze for a second, the wind being   
knocked out of him. 'Hi,' he replied when he regained his senses.  
'How are you?'  
'All right.'  
'That's good.'  
Terry leaned back, ending the link, and frowned at Zukamori, "Do I have   
to guess? We've been doing this for over a month!"  
She just grinned.  
Terry sighed, releasing her to pace the room, tapping a finger on his   
chin as he pretended to think hard. After some time he stopped, holding his   
head in both hands as he growled in mock frustration. He suddenly   
straightened up, pointing at Zukamori. Smiling warmly, he said, "A girl and a   
boy."  
Confusion blanketed Zukamori's face, then shock, and lastly releif. She   
smiled back as she sat down on the edge of their bed. "About time you got it   
right, Terry. Though, I'm surprised. I didn't even know it was two."  
Terry shook his head in amusement, standing in front of her. He reached   
down and laid a gentle hand on her abdomen. He noticed for the first time it   
was a bit bigger than it should be, only to where one could tell if they   
looked hard enough.  
His thoughts were intterupted as another pillow was bashed on top of   
his head. Zukamori frowned teasingly at him. "You cheated, didn't you?"  
Terry shrugged, grinning sheepishly. "Maybe, maybe not."  
"Can you speak to them?" Zukamori asked, suddenly serious, her voice   
small, quiet in a way.  
He nodded, reaching over and moving her hand above his still on her   
stomach. He closed his eyes and concentrated, this time a bit stronger since   
she knew what he was doing. The presence of Kyoko startled Zukamori a bit,   
then she calmed down and let Terry lead her mind along with his.  
'Hello,' one of the voices said again, sensing a new mind with Terry.  
'Hi,' Zukamori replied, at a loss for words. No words could express   
what she wanted to say at that point.  
'Are you our mommy?'  
'Are you our daddy?'  
The choursed voices made both chuckle a bit. They continued for a bit,   
never noticing the few tears that escaped their closed eyes.  
----------  
Kyoko was still smiling as she returned to her body. "It's been done..." she   
breathed, fatigue in her voice.  
"I see so," a voice said. Setsuna appeared, staff in hand. Her usual   
solem face was lined with worry, and sadness though she hid it well.  
Kyoko raised her eyes tiredly to the Senshi of Time. "Will they--"  
"Yes," Sestuna intterupted, not wanting Kyoko to strain herself. "They   
will be fine. He will be a fine man, Leader of the future Palace Guards."  
"The girl...?" Kyoko pressed.  
Sestuna lowered her eyes. "The birth will be difficult, her being the   
second one born. She will live, growing stronger every day. She will be the   
new head of the Senshi..." She trailed off, not wanting to reveil too much.  
"That's good," Kyoko sighed. "But...I wish I could have see them..."  
A flash of light caught her eye. The room suddenly became a light   
grayish color. The air seemed dead, stale. Kyoko frowned, stopping when she   
saw something by Sestuna, who was now Sailor Pluto.  
Two young adults, a boy and a girl. The boy was tall, clad in the   
uniform of a Palace Guard, with dark blonde hair cut just to his chin, and   
intent, deep blue eyes. The girl was about a head shorter, with black hair   
down to her knees and flashing, chocolate brown eyes. She was clothed in a   
Senshi fuku. Kyoko smiled.  
The fuku of Sailor Cassiopia.  
"Kyoko," Pluto said, knowing time was short, "this is Ken Chiba," she   
motioned to the boy as he bowed with respect, "and Kyoko Chiba," the girl   
curtisied, smiling as she came up, "your namesake as well as your successor."  
Kyoko stared at one then the other, tears starting to form. "Thank   
you," she managed.  
"No," Ken said, smiling, "you should not be thanking us."  
"We should thank you, Auntie Kyoko," the girl said. "We wouldn't be   
alive if it weren't for you."  
In unison, they both bowed, saying, "Thank you for everything." As they   
came up, they had time just to smile and wave before they disappeared.   
"'BYE!" Their voice carried over to Kyoko, who laughed a bit at their   
youthfullness.  
The grayness of the room vanished, as did Sailor Pluto. Kyoko sighed,   
leaning against her pillows. She closed her eyes slowly, thinking to herself,   
'Funny...all this because there was a second child.....'  
  
  
...........  
  
  
An hour later, Ami walked in to check on Kyoko. But Kyoko had long   
since left this world. The Queen of Crystal Tokyo would, for the rest of her   
eternal life, go out in the Gardens on the day her friend had passed away,   
and utter a small word of thanks to the young woman as if she could hear her.   
She always said that they would never forget her.  
And she never was....for she had presevered a legacy. A legacy that ran   
through Terry, son of the King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo, and Zukamori,   
former Guardian of the Cursed Grave. A legacy through the children. Both of   
them....  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
::Shameless Plug:: (Check out my other fan fic! Please please please!!)  
  
Sailor Senshi Chronicles  
Part One: The Revelation  
They say that history is doomed to repeat itself if we cannot learn from it.   
The Senshi are about to find this out the hard way. Old foes return with a   
new leader, a leader who wants all the Senshi dead. Another Senshi appears,   
adding a piece to the already huge puzzle they are in. Strange new allies and   
new revealations appear that changes the Senshi's mind of what happened on   
the Moon so long ago.  
  
(check it out please!!! ^_^) 


End file.
